Shadow and Eve the Hedgehogs
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sonic, Eve, and Shadow traveled to space to fight and the Metarex. This time The Black Arms come to them. Human and Mobian alike begins to fight to defeat the aliens and save their planet. However, Shadow and Eve meet their leader who wants them to find the Chaos Emeralds for him. Why? How he and the aliens knows Shadow? Can the two black hedgehogs put the pieces together?
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Festival of the Comet

In Station Square, everyone is going on with their everyday lives. Humans beings live there are either working, playing, and going to their current destination. Today, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are in the backyard of Rachel's home having a picnic lunch. Along with the Freedom Fighters are Leon and Molly, Knuckles, Julie-Su and the Chaotix, even Galaxina and Cosmo are with them. At the same time, they tell Rachel and Ramond about their adventures in space.

"Wow! I can't believe all of you were up in space fighting aliens and monsters," Rachel says, surprised.

"Yeah. We're also glad we were able to get out of there alive. The Metarex are really tough," Sonic says.

"Not to mention ruthless, devious, and destructive," Eve says.

Ramond speaks, "It also explains what happened to the plant life on the Mobius and how we got so weak. Everyone was baffled by it."

"Well, they'll be happy to know that they'll never have to worry about the Metarex again," Molly says.

"Yes. Now the whole galaxy is at peace," Cosmo says.

"Don't forget, you had a big part for us defeating the Metarex," Amy says with glee.

Leon says, "Amy's right, you practically sacrificed your life for us. I'm glad Sonic, Shadow, and Eve were able to save you and bring you back to us."

"Yeah. We would've missed you," Tails says.

"I do too, but I am glad I get to be with you all now," Cosmo says.

Tails then softly places his hand on Cosmo's. They both look at each other and begin to blush. The girls soon begin giggling with smiles on their faces. They can see that Tails and Cosmo are deeply in love with each other.

Eve says, "So Rachel, you said something about a special event coming up soon."

"There is. It's called the Fire in the Sky Festival that is happening all around the United Federation," Rachel says.

"The Fire in the Sky Festival?" Cream asks.

"In the United Federation?" Galaxina adds.

Charmy cheers, "Wow! A Festival! Can we go Vector?"

Then Charmy lands on Vector's nose, "Can we please?"

"I don't know. We don't have enough money and we don't even know much about this festival," Vector adds.

"What is the Fire in the Sky Festival? I never heard of it," Mighty asks.

"Yes. W-what is the festival?" Ray adds.

Ramond brings out a news article and says, "The Fire in the Sky Festival is being held to celebrate the return of a comet that comes flying across the Mobius every fifty years. The comet is called the Black Comet."

"The Black Comet?" Eve asks.

"That's right," Rachel says.

"However, don't you think the Black Comet's return is a few years late?" Ramond asks.

"How many years are we talking about?" Eve asks.

"Around ten years. That sounds about right," Ramond says.

"Ten years? It's kind of impossible for a comet to not show up years later than it's supposed to," Bunnie asks.

"I have to agree. It does seem to be strange," Sonia says, thinking.

"Still, I never heard of the Black Comet before. Still, a festival sounds fun. I could ask my family if they can come," Sally says.

"I wanna go," Cream happily says.

"Chao Chao," Cheese happily says.

Sonic gives a thumbs up, "I say it sounds like a party."

Eve turns to see Shadow leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Shadow, do you want to go to the festival too?" Eve asks.

Shadow says, "I'm not too big on festivals, but I'll think about it."

"Come on Shades, don't be such a downer," Sonic says.

"Yeah. You should come to the festival with us," Tails says.

"I'm not sure about it either, I only came for a short while, but I need to get back to Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald. It still needs time to heal and gain its power," Knuckles says.

"Is it still um, broken after using its strength?" Eve asks in concern.

"Yes. Father, Grandfather Athiar, and I have been using our Chaos Energy to help give the Master Emerald strength in order to heal. It will take some more time," Knuckles says.

"I see," Eve replies.

"Yes. The Master Emerald used all of its strength to power up the Blue Typhoon and the Power Cannon, it needs to have a good rest," Cosmo says.

"I might be able to see the comet from the island, but I'm not going to any party. I like to get some peace and quiet," Knuckles says.

"I have to agree. It's already been three months since we stopped the Metarex and we haven't come across any serious danger," Eve says.

"And let's not forget, it's also been four months since your mom announced she is having a baby," Amy says.

"Yeah. We're going to have another little dude added to our family," Manic adds, eating a chili dog."

"Yes. I remember you telling me about it. How she's going?" Rachel asks.

"She's doing fine, but does get tired easily," Eve says.

Sonic snickers, "Can't say the same about her appetite. She's been eating very weird food the past few weeks."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. She yelled at you and uses her gentle palm attack on you and sends you flying across the city," Shadow says.

Sonia says, "It's normal. I helped my mother and Rosie with women who are having babies. Having mood swings, surprisingly appetite, extra sleep, and such. It's just the process of having a baby."

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl!" Amy squeals.

"I wonder if it's going to be a hedgehog or an echidna," Cream asks.

"We'll they're due to have an echidna since they got two hedgehogs for kids," Julie-Su says.

"Yeah. But Eve is a hedgehog and has drabs like an echidna. At the same time, Shadow seems to have most of his appearance from his mom," Vector says.

"All Mobians come in different forms and inherit different traits, even those further up in the family blood line. We'll just have to wait and see what happens," Espio says.

Sonic says, "Let's stop talking about babies and stuff and talk about the festival."

"Yeah. Are there going to be food there? Like Ice cream?" Charmy asks.

"Would zere be other fun activities to do?" Antoine asks.

As everyone continues to talk about the fin to have at the festival, Eve turns to see Shadow standing and leaning against the tree. Eve notices Shadow staring into space and wonder what he is thinking.

Sometime later in her bedroom back home, Eve is sitting on her bed next to Jazz who is asleep. Eve is reading a book as the sun begins to set in the sky. She turns to Jazz who is fast asleep. She uses her covers to tuck Jazz in. After that, she hops out of bed and walks down the hall. She approaches to the bedroom and knocks on the door.

Eve says, "Shadow, can I come in?"

The door opens and Shadow is revealed to be at the front.

He moves to the side and says, "Come in."

Eve smiles and walks into his bedroom. Both of the hedgehogs sit on the bed and simply stay quiet. Eve doesn't know what to say to him, while Shadow is remaining silent.

Eve takes a breath, "So Shadow, how you been doing lately?"

"Doing okay," Shadow answers.

"Sounds good," Eve says.

Shadow asks, "Is there a reason you're asking?"

"Nothing much. I just… want to be sure you're okay. You've been acting a little distant lately. Like, something in your mind," Eve says.

Shadow sighs, "You noticed it huh?"

"Maybe a little. You don't have to explain why, but I just want to be sure you're doing okay," Eve says, showing a small smile.

"Actually, I feel that this is something I can only talk to you about," Shadow says.

"What is it?" Eve asks.

"I'm still not sure what we need to do with our lives," Shadow says.

"Huh? Really? I always believe that we have a choice what to do with our lives. I became a Freedom Fighter along with a singer in a band. I'm also known as one of the fasting things alive," Eve says.

"And too much like Sonic as well except for stuffing your face with twenty to thirty chili dogs," Shadow remains with a smirk.

Eve angrily shouts, "Beg your pardon!"

Shadow chuckles, "I'm sorry, but it's kind of true. However, I can see you have your own personalities and abilities that Sonic doesn't have."

"You do too. You're able to teleport and I can't. You know how to use the Chaos Emeralds more than I do," Eve says.

"That's true," Shadow says.

Then Eve asks, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I guess I'm still unsure what we're meant to do. I mean, we're both created to have a purpose and Gerald Robotnik or any of the scientist told us what that is. Not even our parents. Don't you find it suspicious," Shadow says.

"I suppose that is kind of strange. I actually kind of understand it a bit," Eve says.

"How so?" Shadow asks.

"Well, I do also have a question. Do you have an idea how we're able to use Chaos Control?" Eve asks.

Shadow thinks, "Now that you mention it, I actually don't know how."

"Have you asked mom and dad about it?" Eve asks.

"I think I remember you telling it before. They don't seem to like to talk about it. They seem nervous when I asked them when I was learning about it," Shadow says.

Eve then remembers, "Now that you brought it up, I have vivid memories about it, but I remember asking mom and dad a few weeks ago. They seem very concerned about it so I didn't want to pressure them about it."

"Hmm, do you suppose our parents could be hiding something from us?" Shadow asks.

"I don't see why. However, they do seem worried about something. In fact, they seem worried ever since we were at Planet Wiz Wheel," Eve says, showing concern.

"I suppose," Shadow says.

Eve yawns, "I do admit, I could really use some sleep."

"I think you're right. I could use some sleep myself," Shadow says.

Eve smiles. She then walks to the door and says, "Good night Shadow."

"Night Eve," Shadow says.

Eve leaves the room and walks down the hall. Unknown to Eve, Obsidian is standing down the wall and sadly sighs.

Obsidian thinks, "I figure they're still wondering about it. Then again, it's already been years since everything that has happened at the ARK. I have to admit, the Comet is rather late, but it will do to show up at any time. I only hope they're ready when it does."

A week later, Sonic, Eve, and their friends arrive in Station Square for their Fire in the Sky Festival. There are rides, games, food stands, and so many people around the area. Sonic, Eve, and the others are astonished to see what the festival has to offer.

"Wow! The place looks so amazing!" Amy happily says.

"I want to go on the rides," Cream says.

"Well I want to get myself something to eat," Sonic says.

Eve giggles, "I told you to grab a snack before we got here."

"But I want to leave room for the chili dogs I'm going to have," Sonic says.

Shadow shakes his head, "Your stomach must be a bottomless pit."

"Yeah. You have eaten more chili dogs zen anyone has in ze life time," Antoine says.

"Yeah. I do not!" Sonic shouts.

"Alright, let's not talking about Sonic's appetite and focus on having some fun with the festival," Eve says.

"Then let's go!" Sonic cheers.

With that, everyone begins to go have some fun. They all first go on the roller coaster. The coaster goes super fast, but not as fast as three known hedgehogs who have super speed. Cosmo hugs Tails in fright of being on the coaster and going super fast up and down and around. After that, Amy, Cream, Eve, and Sally go on a spinning cup ride. Jazz and Cheese feel the wind blowing on them as she sits on Eve and Cream's head. Bunnie, Antoine, Sonia, and Manic go on a water log ride and ends up getting super wet. Luckily, Bunnie's robotic parts are waterproof.

After going on the rides, they head off to play some of the games. Eve wins a prize by shooting three arrows at three balloons at the same time. The prize is a white pillow that is shaped like an egg with red spots. Sonic throws a ball at a target of a dunking tank and wins the prize, and he also gets a little wet. Sonic doesn't like getting wet at all. Sally and Amy giggles with smiles on their faces. The gang continue to play the games either win or lose prizes.

After the fun they have, everyone gathers at a large table eating food. Sonic still eats over two dozen chili dogs.

"Sonic, how many chili dogs you going to eat?" Sally asks.

"As many as I can," Sonic says.

Then eats the chili dog.

"Ugh. Disgusting," Sonic comments.

"I call it cool," Manic says, and eats his own chili dog.

Galaxina asks, "So what should we do after this?"

"I don't mind going on the roller coaster again," Rotor says.

Cosmo begins to shake, "I don't think I'll go on one anytime soon. My body is still shaking."

Galaxina places her hand on Cosmo's shoulder, "Don't worry, you don't have to go there if you don't want to."

"Yeah. We can go on a calmer ride for you," Tails says.

Cosmo smiles, "Thank goodness."

Shadow turns his head to see Eve looking at her computer pad and not eating her lunch.

Shadow asks, "What are you doing?"

"I want to see if I can learn anymore about this Black Comet. According to the data that has been collected over the years, it seems to be coming around regularly. There's even a few images of the comet," Eve says.

Eve turns the computer pad around and shows the photo to Shadow. Shadow looks at the image to see the comet is a dark brown rock with red marking and rocks pointing out. It looks like a round ball with some cone shape at the end.

"It doesn't look like a comet. It looks more like a meteor," Shadow says.

"I guess so, but something about that comet looks familiar," Eve says.

Shadow squints his eyes to see the photo, "Now that you mention it, that comet looks very familiar. I-I think I actually seen this before, but where," Shadow says.

Sonic gets between the two, "What are you two, looking at?"

Eve and Shadow turn to see Sonic.

"What are you doing, Faker?" Shadow sternly asks.

"What? I just want to see what you're doing," Sonic replies.

"I'm showing Shadow the picture of the Black Comet. I think we've seen it before, but I can't remember where," Eve says.

Sonic takes Eve's computer pad and looks at the picture.

"It looks like any other rock to me. Nothing out of the ordinary," Sonic says.

"Of course you would think it," Shadow mutters.

"What?" Sonic yelps.

"Now Shadow, let's not cause another fight okay," Eve says.

"Yeah Shades, let's not cause any fights," Sonic says.

Sally steps in, "That also goes for you Sonic. You and Shadow can cause quite a bit of a ruckus when you're together."

"And you two end up almost breaking something," Sonia says.

"Name one time?" Sonic asks.

"When you both first met. You both really caused a mess at Station Square," Bunnie says.

Then Antoine says, "Well, Sonic made a bigger mess when he destroyed many of zeir G.U.N robots."

"Alright, I get it. Still, can we get back to the fact that it's been two months and Eggman hasn't attacked us even once," Sonic says.

"That's because Shadow destroyed Eggman's robots and pumble's Eggman's hovercraft and ended up Eggman in the hospital," Rotor says.

"Metaphorically right?" Cream asks.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

"More like literally. Eggman ended up with a few broken bones, but left the hospital two weeks ago," Leon says.

"I think it will be a day or so until Eggman begins to send his robots after us," Sonic says.

"Still, at least we get fun at the festival before he starts bothering us," Eve says.

"Agree," Sonia and Manic reply.

"I wonder what he's doing now?" Galaxina asks.

"He is probably planning his next attack on us or building another machine or robot to wreak havoc," Sonic suspects.

"You can say that again," Eve says.

In Dr. Eggman's lair, Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun are working on the controls. Dr. Eggman walks into the control room is feeling confident.

Decoe turns his head, "Dr. Eggman, glad to see you are feeling better."

"Yes. Two months in the hospital is a long line of rest and relaxation," Bocoe says.

"I don't feel relaxed wearing caste and bandage wraps," Eggman says.

Bokkun asks, "So Doctor, what are we going to do today? Are we going to invade a city, destroy the Freedom Fighters, or how about, finding the Chaos Emeralds."

"Actually, I'm looking at the Egg Satellite and it seems something is approaching with signs of life," Decoe says.

"Signs of life you say?" Eggman asks.

"Yes," Decoe says.

"But what could it be?" Bokkun asks.

Decoe types down, "I'm not sure. It seems that the lifeform is unknown."

"Let me see," Eggman says.

Dr. Eggman sits at his chair and type in the controls. The monitor shows the screen picking up a strange red dot while the Egg Satellite is blinking yellow.

"Hmm," Eggman replies.

Eggman continues to zoom in until he sees a strange comet that is round with a cone end. The color black with red markings on it.

Eggman asks, "What is this?"

Back in New Mobotropolis, Obsidian looks at the afternoon sky from the balcony of her home. She is full of concern and sadness. Cloud-Ra walks out to see Obsidian in concern. Obsidian rubs her stomach that shows her stomach is large due to her pregnancy. Cloud-Ra hugs Obsidian.

"Cloud, do you think we should tell them?" Obsidian asks.

"I think so too, but when and how will they reach. I also hate to think what will happen if they learn about it for themselves," Cloud-Ra sadly says.

Obsidian sadly says, "They'll be devastated if they knew."

"I just hope they get back from the festival in Station Square before the comet official comes and the aliens show up," Cloud-Ra says.

Cloud-Ra and Obsidian continue to look up in the sky. This time, they see some kind of small red dot in the sky.

Later in the evening, Sonic and the others are having a great time at the festival. Well, everyone except one. Outside of Station Square, Shadow is standing next to a tree seeing the city with his arms crossed. He also sees the sun setting from the sky.

Shadow thinks, "I don't get it. Why am I feeling something a miss. I keep seeing images about what happened on the ARK, especially the horrible memories, the day Maria and Eve were taken away from me."

Shadow shuts his eyes as he grits his teeth in anger.

He remembers himself holding little Eve in his arm while has Maria's hand in the other. The two continue to run as the G.U.N soldiers chase after them. They end up in the room where the escape pods are Shadow and Eve are both in individual ones. Maria sees the soldier entering the room. Maria reaches out to pull the lever, but the G.U.N soldier shoots her.

Shadow screams, "Maria!"

The next moment, Shadow is drifting to Mobius while Eve's capsule along with two others are drifting into space.

Shadow screams, "Eve!" as a bright light overshadows the event.

Shadow continues to stare into the city and still feels in his way, upset about what Eve and himself have gone through. How Maria never been able to have a chance on Mobius to see all this with them?

Shadow sighs, "Maria, I wish you could have been with us."

"Shadow!" A familiar voice calls out.

Shadow looks ahead to see Eve running up to the hill. She stops and stands beside him.

Eve smiles and asks, "Hey Shadow, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Just want to be away from the crowd for a while. What are you doing here?" Shadow answers.

Eve smiles, "Looking for you silly. It looks like you can use a little company, so I decided to stay with you."

Shadow stares at Eve for a bit confused.

Shadow answers, "Sure."

Eve smiles and stands beside her. She looks to see the scenery of the city as the sun is going down.

"The sunset sure is nice, right Shadow?" Eve asks with glee.

"Sure. It's nice. I guess," Shadow says.

Eve saddens and asks, "You miss Maria, huh?"

"Hmm," Shadow says, confused.

Then asks, "How you figure?"

"Because, I miss her too? I may not know her as much as you, but I do know her enough that she is a good person. She was like a sister to me, and I miss her," Eve sadly says.

"Yeah. I miss her too. I'm just having trouble letting that feeling go," Shadow says.

"I know. I also know that we'll get through it together. No matter what happens," Eve says.

Shadow says, "I guess. Now, how about we get back to the Festival before the others begin to worry."

"Sounds good to," Eve says, but stops.

Shadow turns to see Eve looking confused.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

Eve points up to the sky, "What's that?"

Shadow turns to see some kind of red glow is admitting through a hole in the clouds.

"What is this?" Shadow asks.

Back at the festival, everyone is having a great time. Sonic and the others are walking around to see what they want to do next.

They soon hear, "Sonic! Sally! Guys!"

The Freedom Fighters and friends turn to see Rachel with Ramond.

"Rachel! Ramond! You're here!" Sally happily says.

"Hey guys, it's great you came," Ramond says.

"We're glad to see you too as well," Cream happily says.

"Yeah. I really love going to the festival," Rachel says.

Ramond notices two are missing, "Where's Shadow and Eve? Didn't they come?"

"They did. Shadow said we wanted to be alone. After some time, Eve decided to go see him," Sally says.

"Yeah. We haven't seen them since then. I hope they're alright," Bunnie says.

"I'm sure they're fine. What kind of trouble could those two get into. Eve will make sure Shadow is kept in line," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Sonic hears a strange thundering sound and looks up at the sky. Everyone else look up as well. The people hear the thunder and look up to see the sky is beginning to turn red. At the tree out of town, Shadow and Eve can see it too.

At the G.U.N main base, Commander Tower and his soldiers look at the screen that is reading a red alert.

A G.U.N soldier runs over and salutes, "Sir, we're getting a strange energy signal coming Station Square. Also, astronomers report a strange reading of life coming from a distance."

"In form all G.U.N to get to Station Square immediately. Report to all G.U.N who are in the area to stay guard until reinforcement arrives," Commander Tower says.

"Yes sir," The soldier says.

Back at Station Square, Sonic and the others along with all the humans look up to see the sky turning red and the clouds turn a gray and red color. The clouds begin to cover the area as an empty circle flashing white light. Suddenly, black and red color like creatures begin to fall from the hole along with some flying out of it. Sonic and the others gasps in shock. Shadow and Eve are also stunned to see it. Humans begins to scream and run off as the creatures land on the ground. Sonic, Eve, Shadow and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are shocked to see what is coming down from the sky and land on the streets of the festival.

Sonic, Eve Shadow, and the Freedom Fighters exclaim, "The Black Arms!"


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Attack of the Black Arms

Falling down the red sky and dark clouds, the Black Arms are making their way to the grounds of the Fire in the Sky Festival. When they begin to land on the ground and fly in the air, they attack the stands, rides, and other areas of the festival. People began to run for their lives in fear. Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, Ramond, and Rachel remained where they are.

Cosmo worriedly asks, "The Black Arm aliens! Why are they here?!"

"I don't know, but I know what I'm gonna do," Sonic says.

Sonic speeds his feet to accelerate his speed. Then zooms towards one of the Black Arms and knock it to the ground.

Sally says, "Come on Freedom Fighters, we got to get everyone out of the festival and to a safe location. Rotor, Tails, Cream and Cheese, Cosmo, and Galaxina guide as many people as you can and find a safe place. The rest of us will fight off the Black Arms.

"You got it Sally," Rotor answers.

Rotor and the others begin to make their way to the rides to help out the people so they can escape. Sally and the rest begin to charge to the Black Arms to attack.

Manic brings out his hoverboard, "Good thing I decided to bring this today. Surfs up!"

Manic hops on the board and flies in the air. The flying Black Arms begins to chase after him who is flying on the board. Manic flies through the buildings and turns back and flies right towards them. After that, he flies right past them with no trouble. The Black Arms turn to fly after the hedgehog. Suddenly, a blast shots them down. Manic looks down to see Sonia, Molly, and Leon holding blasters in their hands.

Manic gives them a thumbs up, "I give your shots a perfect score."

"Glad you think so bro," Sonia says.

Molly turns to see Sonia and shout, "Sonia, behind you!"

Sonia quickly turns around to see one of the Black Arms. Molly and Leon quickly shot at it and it falls to the ground.

Sally uses her ring blades to attack the Black Arms that has weapons. Bunnie flies in the air with her rocket boosters and extends her robotic arm to give the Black Arms a hard punch in the face.

Antoine fights against a Black Arm that is holding a jagged red blade.

"These aliens are well prepared since our last encounter," Antoine says.

Sonic speeds over, "Just keep fighting. We gotta stop those aliens."

Sonic speeds to a Black Arm and spin dashes it in the stomach.

Out of the festival, Cream and Galaxina have been helping the humans adults and children off of the rides and are getting them to a safe place. Cosmo, Tails, and Rotor help those who are already on ground level. The four do their best to keep everyone in one area and try to find a safe place, but the Black Arms begin to chase after them.

Bunnie then flies to it and says, "I'll teach you to pick on little kids.

Then Bunnie kicks the Black Arms on the head.

Bunnie says, "Hope you got a good kick out of it."

Sonic punches and kicks the Black Arms as they come at him.

Sonic looks around, and says to himself, "Shadow. Eve. I hope you two get here soon. There's lots of them and we can use some help right about now."

Back at the outskirt of the city, Shadow and Eve are still shocked to see the Black Arms coming down from the sky and beginning to attack the city.

"Where did they come from?" Eve asks.

"I don't know, but we need to take care of them right away," Shadow says.

Eve nods her head, "Right."

Shadow skates on his rocket shoes while Eve uses her speed to reach the city to fight the Black Arms. Unknown to the two hedgehogs, the dark purple starfish from Planet Wiz Wheel secretly sneaks past the tree to see the two hedgehogs heading to the city. Then the strange creature follows Shadow and Eve to Station Square.

In the city, there is a heated battle going on, Sonic and the others are fighting the Black Arms while Rotor and the rest are trying to get everyone to safety.

Rachel fires her gun at the Black Arms with Ramond, Molly, Leon, and Sally. Sally uses her ring blade to attack, Bunnie uses her blaster, Sonic is also using his spin dash and other physical strength at the aliens.

Sonic spin dashes the large one and hits into a stomach.

Sonic turns to Sally, "How are you supposed to stop those things?"

"I don't know, but we need to keep fighting them," Sally says.

Sonic thinks, "Shadow. Eve. Anytime now."

Sonic looks to see a Black Arm charging at him. He jumps up and spin kicks it in the face.

At the evacuation group, Rotor and the others are helping the people as soon as they can.

Galaxina looks at the attack and asks herself, "Why? Why did they come? Why now I wonder?"

Cream calls out, "Hurry! Follow my friends to a safe place."

Galaxina turns her head and gaps, "Cream! Look out!"

Cream and Cheese quickly turn around and gasps to see a flying Black Arm flying down towards him. Cream and Cheese hug each other as they scream in fear.

Suddenly, they hear Eve shouts, "Oh no you won't!"

Eve jumps at the flying Black Arm and slams her fist at it to the ground.

Cream happily say, "Eve!"

Eve turns to Cream and Cheese, "Get out of here while you still can!"

"Right," Cream says.

"Chao Chao!" Jazz replies.

Eve turns to Jazz, "Jazz, help the others."

"Chao," Jazz replies.

Jazz flies to Cheese, "Chao Chao! Chao Chao Chao! Chao!"

Jazz and Cheese hurry with Cheese to escape with the humans and the Freedom Fighters. Eve turns to see Sonic and the others fighting the alien monster. Shadow lands on the ground next to her.

Shadow asks, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but it looks like we still got work to do," Eve says.

Shadow and Eve begin to use their speed to reach Sonic and the others.

At the battle, Sonic, Sally, and the others continue to fight the Black Arms, but more of them keep coming. One of the Black Arms raises a red blade and is about to attack Molly from behind.

Suddenly, "Chaos Spear!"

A Chaos Spear hits the Black Arm alien from behind. Molly quickly turns around to see the alien collapsed to the ground, and Shadow stands behind it.

Shadow asks, "Are you okay?"

"Thank you," Molly says.

Rachel runs over, "Shadow. Thank goodness you and Eve are there, we can use all the help we can."

Ramond says, "Rachel!"

Rachel turns to see Ramond running towards her.

"I just got word that Commande Tower has sent reinforcement and are on their way at this very moment. They should be here soon," Ramond says.

"We could use all the help we need," Molly says.

Eve lands by them, "Those aliens are more ruthless than the last time we dealt with them."

"Are you saying you met those aliens before?" Rachel asks.

"Long story. We'll explain later. Right now, we have to deal with those aliens before they destroy the city," Eve says.

"Right," Rachel says.

Ending the conversation, the group begins to fight the Black Arms back. Eve brings out her sword and slashes at them. Shadow then throws his Chaos Spears at them, hitting them like arrows. The four humans uses their blasters to fight them back. Sonic helps Manic blasting the flying Black Arms as he flies on his hoverboard. Sonic, Bunnie, Antoine, and Bunnie continues to attack the monsters.

Eve lands on the ground holding her sword and taking deep breaths.

Sonic lands next to her, "Are you alright sis?"

"I'm fine, but there are too many of them. More of them are coming down a lot more than we can defeat them," Eve says.

Shadow lands on the ground as well, "And I'm using up a lot of my Chaos Energy the more I fought them."

"Where are they coming from?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, but if we don't find out… We're going to be history," Eve says.

Sally slashes one of the aliens, "We can't stop fighting those things until we get everyone to safety."

Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and Sally notice that they are surrounded by the Black Arm aliens from the ground and from the air. Suddenly, they hear a familiar scream.

"Molly!" Shadow exclaims.

Shadow turns to see Molly and the others are surrounded by the aliens too. Shadow spin dashes through the pack and knock the Black Arms like bowling pins.

Eve says, "They need help!"

"I think it's time for our Power Rings," Sonic says.

Sonic and Eve dig in their backpacks and grab their Power Rings. The two hedgehogs raise their hand in the air with the Power Ring in their possession and begin to glow bright. Sonic and Eve begin to spin dash at tremendous speed and band at each of the Black Arms at a time. The Black Arms try to fight back, but aren't able to touch one the hedgehogs.

Shadow then takes off his inhibitors and releases his Chaos energy with full force. He surrounds himself with Chaos Energy and begins to use his speed to attack the Black Arms. Then throw punches and kicks at the aliens. The three hedgehogs use their power to fight the Black Arms around the area. Soon, all of them are knocked out. Sonic, Shadow and Eve land on the ground near each other. Shadow puts on his inhibitors as the energy disappears. At the same time, the Power Rings Sonic and Eve have run out of power.

Eve sighs in relief, "I think we got them taken care of."

"That was way too close," Sonic says.

"Yes. However, I don't think we have seen the last of them," Shadow says.

Sonic sternly says, "Try not to jinx it for us."

Sally says, "Let's meet up with the others and figure out our next move before they send in reinforcement."

The three hedgehogs nod their heads and head off with the others to make sure everyone is safe and they can plan their next move on the Black Arms. The strange starfish alien that is a Black Arm begins to follow the Freedom Fighters and friends to their next destination.

At the outskirts of the city, the Freedom Fighters and the others look to see the city is wrecked and smoke come out of it. Many of the humans have minor injuries and most of them are frightened.

Rotor says to Sally, "I think that's everyone accounted for."

"Thanks Rotor, now we just need to find a safe place for them to hide until we can get rid of the aliens," Sally says.

Amy asks, "But what are we going to do? There's too many of them."

"We have to think of somethin'. We'll be finished if we don't come up with something," Bunnie says.

"Yeah. Like how dude? We barely escaped last time we ran into them," Manic says.

"And they nearly destroyed the Blue Typhoon," Sonia adds.

"Do you think we're facing an even more dangerous foe than Dr. Eggman?" Rachel asks.

"Seems like it. We don't know how we can stop them. We don't even know much about them," Eve says.

Shadow says, "Let's worry about that later. Right now, we need to get everyone to a safe place."

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound.

Cream looks up, "Look, it's a ship."

Everyone looks up to see a three, more like four G.U.N ships flying over the air and descending to the ground. Everyone move out of the way as they see the ships landing on the ground. Soon, the G.U.N ship in the middle begins to open and reveal the G.U.N soldiers and agents. They also see two familiar faces, Rouge and Topaz.

"Topaz!" Sally says.

Eve smiles, "And Rouge!"

Rouge waves with a smile on her face, "Hey, long time no see."

Few minutes later, G.U.N agents and soldiers are escorting the people on the ships so they can get evacuated out of the city. At the same time, Sonic, Eve, and the others explain to Rachel, Ramond, Topaz, and Rouge about what has happened and about their knowledge of the alien.

"So you're saying that you saw these aliens before?" Rouge asks.

"Yes. It was at Planet Wiz Wheel… more like what's left of it," Sonia says.

"They attacked us and almost wiped the citizens of the planet and nearly crushed us," Molly says.

"I see. I'm sure we'll figure out a way to defeat them," Leon says.

"Question is: what are they doing here? I doubt they simply come to this planet to crush us. They must want something on this planet, or just try to destroy it," Eve says.

"Either way, we gotta stop them before they end up destroying Mobius like they did on Planet Wiz Wheel," Sonic says.

Topaz who is holding a communicator close to her ear says, "Alright, I'll let them know right away."

Topaz puts her communicator away and turns to the Freedom Fighters, "Eve, I must ask that you, Shadow, and you all come with us to the White House to discuss about the alien situation. Commander Tower and a few G.U.N chiefs from the United Federation will be discussion about it."

Everyone look at each other and figure this might be their only way to figure out a plan to stop them.

Sally says, "Of course, we'll head them right away."

"Guess our vacation is officially done," Sonic says with a sigh.

Eve rolls her eyes with a sigh, "Oh brother."

Time passed, and the Freedom Fighters and friends arrive at the White House and they explain the situation to the president, Commander Tower, and the G.U.N chiefs.

"So I am to understand that you all dealt with the aliens before?" The President asks.

"Yes. We barely able to defeat them on Planet Wiz Wheel when we were fighting the Metarex," Sally says.

"Yeah. Those aliens are very dangerous and they're not going to leave until we force them," Sonic says.

"That is true, but we don't know about them. The elder told us that they conquer and destroy planets," Eve says.

"Oui. Zese aliens don't seem to want to have a conversation," Antoine says.

"Especially when we interrupted their last one," Manic says.

"I doubt they come to us just to get revenge. They must want something else," Sally says.

"Maybe if we ask really nicely, they'll leave Mobius," Cream says.

"Chao," Cheese says.

Amy turns to Cream, "I don't think the magic word is going to help us all on this one. We need to find a way to get rid of these aliens before they cause more trouble."

Eve turns to Commander Tower, "Abe, what do you think we should do?"

"Hmm, this will be a tough one. We have dealt with many things, but an alien race is something new to us. However, many believed that aliens have come to Mobius before."

"I remember. Back then aliens used to come to the planet for various reasons, but not many showed up ever since," Stephanie says.

"Still, something must be done about the Black Arm aliens," Jermone says.

"Indeed, the Black Arms will do the same thing to Mobius like what they did to Planet Wiz Wheel," Cosmo says.

Commander Tower says, "We'll begin on a plan first thing in the morning. For now, I suspect that many of you must be tired from the attack on Station Square."

After a long day, the Freedom Fighters and friends have from fighting the Black Arms, they agree that they can use a good rest. Sonic and the others are able to stay in a hotel that is close by. Soon, everyone has fallen asleep in their beds and hoping they can come up with a plan for the next day. All except one who is sleeping. Standing on top of the roof of the hotel is Shadow the Hedgehog. He is simply looking at the sky to see the moon and stars. Opening the door is Eve who is wearing her pajamas.

Eve walks to Shadow and says, "Hey Shadow."

"Eve? What are you doing here? You should be resting," Shadow says.

Eve giggles, "I could be asking you the same thing."

"I guess you're right," Shadow says.

Eve walks to Shadow and asks, "So what are you doing here? Still thinking about the Black Arms?"

"You're right. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened the first time we've encountered them. Now that they showed up here, there must be something to gain arriving on the planet," Shadow says.

"I think you're right. Remember the comet that Tails found, maybe that has something to do with the Black Arms," Eve says.

"I'm beginning to think the same thing. Question is what," Shadow says.

Eve begins to place her hand on her chin, "Hmm. That's still something we need to figure out."

Shadow and Eve look at the night sky. They notice the sky is starting to become red a little at a time.

Eve sadly says, "It seems that the Black Arms are going to make their move soon."

"You're right. It's best if we get to bed. We'll join the others in the morning," Shadow says.

Eve nods her head. Shadow and Eve begin to make their way back to the hotel to get some sleep.

Suddenly, they hear a dark, ghastly, eerie voice saying, "Shadow."

Shadow and Eve come to a stop to hear the voice.

Shadow turns to Eve, "Did you say something?"

"Not me," Eve answers.

Shadow and Eve turn around to see the Black Arm starfish alien flying towards them.

Eve worriedly says, "Oh no. Not that thing again."

Shadow stands in front of Eve, and says, "Eve stay back. I'll deal with this."

"If you say so," Eve replies.

Shadow stands his ground as he sternly glares at the strange Black Arm before him and his sister.

An eerie voice says through the alien, "Shadow. It's a pleasure to see you again. It has been over fifty long years since I have seen you."

"What?" Shadow asks, stunned.

Just then, a strange projection appears in front of the two hedgehogs. They both gasp in shock to see the projection of the creature before them.

This creature appears to be legless. It has a black-brown skin with red on its horn, three red-orange bestial eyes, three fingered paws, it appears to don't have a mouth. It wears a worn dark colored and gold robe with dark shoulder pads, a gold chain with spiked ornaments and other with a gem in the middle. The size of the creature is around seven or eight feet tall.

Eve and Shadow stare at it with silence.

Shadow still hold is stubborn expression and demands, "Alright, who are you? What do you want?"

"My you sure have grown in the past sixty years on this planet," The creature says.

"Sixty years?" Eve thinks

"What are you talking about?" Shadow demands.

The creature stares at Shadow and says, "You don't know. Then again, we would have been sooner if not for our enemy, the Metarex."

Shadow and Eve give a confused look.

The creature says, "As you can see, the day of reckoning will soon be here. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me as promised."

"Why should I?" Shadow asks.

Eve steps forward, "That's right, why should he find the emeralds for you."

"Eve, don't," Shadow says, concern about Eve's approach.

The creature stares at Eve and says, "Ah yes, I remember seeing your face on the planet we finish conquering. You resemblance to Shadow is remarkable."

"Quit changing the subject. I want to know what this about. Why have you and the Black Arms come here? Why are you attacking us? How do you know my brother and want him to search for the emeralds for you?" Eve demands.

The creature continues to stare at Eve.

The creature thinks, "Interesting, so this is who she is."

The creature speaks to the hedgehogs, "If you want some answers girl, then you and Shadow find the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me."

"Still, why should we?" Eve asks.

"Find the seven Chaos Emeralds and then we'll talk," The creature says.

Shadow steps forward, "But who are you?"

The creature simply answers, "Black Doom."

The projector disappears and the starfish Black Arm flies off into the sky and disappears without a trace.

Eve turns to Shadow, "Shadow, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm still not sure what exactly happen. I'm not even sure if we should believe him. But in order to get the information we need, is to find the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow says.

"You're not suggesting we play his game do you?" Eve asks.

Shadow sighs and walks towards the door, "We'll discuss this tomorrow. And Eve…"

Shadow stops at the door.

Eve asks, "Yes."

Shadow turns his head, "Don't mention this conversation to the others. It's been to keep this between us for now."

Shadow opens the door and walks inside. Eve stays where she is and looks at the sky and wonders if keeping this from her friends and family is a good idea. However, this might help with their problem with the Black Arms, but that also means giving this Black Doom what he wants.

Eve sighs and heads back into the hotel for a long rest, and indeed a long rest and thinking to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Shadow and Eve Go Duo

Before the sun comes up to start the next day, Eve is still sleeping in her bed with jazz sleeping on her head. Eve continues to sleep as the door to the room slowly opens and closes the door soon after. The beginning walks over to Eve's bed and remains quiet. A white glove places its hand on Eve's cheek and slightly moves a little.

A voice soon says, "Eve… Eve, wake up!"

Eve groans a little and half opens her eyes. She turns head to the side and sees someone in the room. Her vision soon clears to see Shadow.

Eve sits up and asks, "Sha-?"

But Shadow covers Eve's mouth with her hand making Eve's eyes shot open.

Shadow whispers, "Get dressed, and meet me on the roof of the hotel."

Shadow then removes his hand and teleports himself away in a second.

On the rooftop, Shadow stands looking at the city with his arms crossed. The door to enter the hotel opens and Eve enters who is dressed in her jumper, shoes, gloves, gold inhibitors, headband, and her necklace. She is also wearing her backpack. Jazz flies next to her.

Eve walks to Shadow and says, "So Shadow, what's going on? Why do you need me to come up here?"

Shadow turns his head and says, "We should get going?"

"What?" Eve asks.

"We have to find the seven Chaos Emeralds before the Black Arms does," Shadow says.

Confused, Eve walks in front of Shadow along with Jazz.

"Well, I'm glad that we're not going to be playing this Black Doom's game, but shouldn't we tell the others about it?" Eve asks.

"No. We can't let them be involved in this," Shadow answers.

"But?" Eve asks.

But Shadow says, "I don't like the idea either, but I think we'll be putting your friends in danger. Also, we need to figure out what Black Doom and the Black Arms are up to, and I think we're the only ones who can."

"I guess it makes sense. Black Doom does seem to know you and now wants both of us to do it together," Eve says.

"That's right. We should get going," Shadow says.

Eve looks down and worried asks, "I don't know. Are you sure we should let anyone know that we'll be gone? They'll worry if we don't."

Shadow can see Eve's concern.

Then calmly says, "I know you're worried about your friends, but I feel that this is something we must do. We'll be protecting them if we do this ourselves. You know Mobius more than I do and you can help me look around areas where the Emeralds could be. Will you help me?"

Eve think a little and says, "Of course, but promise me that once we gather the emeralds we tell them what's going on?"

"I promise," Shadow says.

Then says, "Let's go."

Eve then creates her Chaos bubble around herself and Shadow and Jazz. She lifts themselves off the ground and fly off into the city.

Hours later, Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters meet down stairs in the meeting room. Commander Tower, Rachel, Ramond, and surprisingly Topaz and Rouge are here as well

Manic asks, "Yo where Eve and Shadow?"

"You mean you haven't seen them since last night?" Rachel asks.

"We looked all over the hotel and we couldn't find her or Shadow," Sally says.

Sonia says, "When I woke up this morning, Eve's backpack is gone. Not even Jazz."

"We couldn't find Shadow either. Maybe Eve is with him?" Tails suggests.

Sonic grows concern, "I'm starting to get worried. It's not like her to leave without saying a word."

"I'm sure Eve is find Sonic. Shadow is with her," Sally says.

"I hope so. We'll have to star the meeting without them," Sonic says.

Rachel nods her head, "We'll find them and notify what we have to discuss about the Black Arms."

"That's right. We have to discuss what we do about the aliens. I'll see if I can have my men find out where they have run off too," Commander Tower says.

Then thinks, "I only hope Shadow didn't drag Eve into doing something extreme. He does make a habit of doing reckless things. Of course, to Shadow, stopping the Black Arms will help live up to his promise to Maria. I sure hope they know what they're doing."

In the streets of Station Square, Shadow and Eve are seeing the deserted streets. There are no people around, but buildings damaged with broken windows, destroyed walls, and scattered debris, car parts, and more around.

"This place is an absolute wreck," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz says with a nod.

"We can't worry about it now. We need to find the Chaos Emeralds. It's possible that one of them might be in the city," Shadow says.

"I guess you're right. Still, finding the Chaos Emeralds is not going to be easy. It took me us a while to find them in space," Eve says.

"True, but I think your sword can help us. If the Master Emerald Sword can track down the Master Emerald Shards like you told me, maybe it can find where the Chaos Emeralds are," Shadow says.

"Good point. Then we can use the Chaos Emerald we found to find the rest. But um, do you think the Chaos Emerald can be in Station Square?" Eve replies.

"Possibly. Make sure to stay close. We won't know if we'll run into the Black Arms while searching," Shadow says.

"Right," Eve says.

Eve then brings out her sword and hold it by the handle. The two hedgehog siblings continue to walk down the street to see the damages the Black Arms have made. Jazz suddenly hears a strange sound. Jazz looks around to see nothing. Jazz continues to follow Eve and flies pass the entrance to an alley. Suddenly, she hears a loud crash. She yelps and flies towards Eve.

Jazz reacts in fright, "Chao Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao Chao Chao."

Eve turns to the Chao, "What is it Jazz?"

"Chao Chao," Jazz says, pointing to the alley.

Eve turns to the alley, "You think someone is in there?"

"Chao," Jazz answers with a nod.

Eve holds out her sword turns to Jazz, "Wait here."

Eve slowly walks into the alley to see if there's something that could jump at them. She hears a crashing sound and quickly turns to see a trash can. The trash can begins to move a little like it's shaking. Eve slowly reaches towards the lid of the can to see what's inside. Eve quickly lifts the lid and looks inside.

Inside the can she sees a familiar beige rat with black hair, dark brown ears, a long pink tail and bucked teeth. Wears the same dark blue sweater, black pants, dark brown shoes and a black eye mask.

The familiar rat looks up and smiles and waves, "Hi Eve, long time hasn't!"

"Rizo? What are you doing here?" Eve asks, shocked.

"Nothing, just hiding from those weird aliens and well, thought of hiding in the trash can," Rizo says.

Eve narrows her eyes, "Why do I get the feeling you're also here for robbery."

Rizo hops out of the trash can, "I will never commit robberies, maybe stealing money and gems. But I won't while I'm being chased by these strange aliens. I maybe a thief, but I'm not crazy or stupid."

"Yeah right," Eve mutters.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies with her eyes narrow.

They soon hear footsteps and running into the alley is Shadow.

"Eve, what's going on?" Shadow asks.

"Just dealing with a rat," Eve firmly says.

"Hey. A guy has to make a living," Rizo says, quickly standing up.

Suddenly, watches, jewelry, wallets, and a large green emerald falls out of his sleeves and sweaters.

Eve taps her foot with her arms crossed and holding a stern look on her.

"Nothing much, I was just having a little chat with Rizo," Eve says.

"Rizo?" Shadow says, confused.

Rizo surprisingly says, "What?! You mean to tell me that you don't know Rizo De Disguise? Master thief and master of the arts of disguise."

"I haven't," Shadow says.

"Oh, but you know now," Rizo says.

Eve says, "And you're going to give back what you stole or we're going to make you."

Shadow looks at the ground of the stolen loot and notices one of them.

Shadow picks it up, "And look what he has?"

Eve becomes shocked to see the Green Chaos Emerald.

Eve sternly asks, "Where did you get that Chaos Emerald?"

Rizo then snatches the Chaos Emerald from Shadow's hand, "Like I will tell you about it. It's not my fault that the strange aliens want this gem."

"You stole it from the Black Arms didn't you?" Eve questions.

"So what? Those aliens are too stupid to even find me here," Rizo says.

"I wouldn't go mocking them if I were you. Those Black Arms means serious business. If you don't want to be attacked by them, then give us the Chaos Emerald," Eve says, presenting her hand out.

"Sorry Eve, but this rat has gotta go," Rizo says, and begins to take off.

It's short lived when he bumps into someone and falls to the ground, making him drop the emerald. Rizo looks up and scream in fright. Shadow, Eve, and Jazz gasp in shock to see the Black Arm aliens.

Rizo stammers, "W-wh-what are those things?"

"It's the Black Arms," Shadow says.

"R-really? I thought they were just people in costumes," Rizo says, frightened.

Shadow glares at Rizo, "Do they look like someone in a costume to you?"

"No," Rizo squeaks and gulps.

The Black Arm alien reach down to grab Rizo and the Chaos Emerald. Shadow intervenes and punches it in the face. Eve then grabs Rizo while Jazz grabs the Emerald and take them away from the scene.

Shadow Chaos Blast with the fist and sends them to the ground. Then Shadow speeds off to catch up with the others. Shadow catches up with Eve and Jazz who have Rizo and the Chaos Emerald.

Shadow says, "We gotta find a place to lay low from them."

"I know a good place. I found it outside of the city," Eve says.

The two hedgehogs super speed across the town and Eve finds a manhole.

Eve opens it up and says, "Everyone, get in!"

"No need to tell me twice," Rizo quickly says.

He hops into the sewer with Jazz holding the Chaos Emerald. Shadow and Eve are the last to enter. Eve quickly closes the hatch and land on the platform.

Eve sighs, "That was too close. Those Black Arms almost caught us."

"You know, I should really thank you. For that, I will uh, let you keep the Emerald," Rizo says.

"Sounds like a good choice to me. Those Black Arms want it," Eve says.

"And we got to get out of here before they find us and figure out we're the ones who have the emerald," Shadow says.

Rizo quickly asks, "Hey! What about me?"

"We'll need to find a place for you away from the city," Shadow says.

"Ah you don't have to worry. I'm kind of like a shark. I like to keep moving forward," Rizo says.

Eve says, "And you better not find any Chaos Emeralds or do any more stealing. We'll be looking for you."

"Fine," Rizo says.

Rizo crosses his arms and grumbles in anger.

"Let's move forward. It won't be long until the Black Arms find us down here," Shadow says.

The three mobians and Chao begin to walk down the path of the sewer to get out of the city. Unknown to them, Black Doom's Eye spies on them. Black Doom sees the two hedgehogs from an unknown location. He can see them finding the first Chaos Emerald.

Black Doom says, "Hmm, so they were able to find the first Chaos Emerald from the rat who took it. They still have to find the rest of them. Only then can the ritual can begin."

Meanwhile, in the meeting room of the hotel, the Freedom Fighters and humans are seeing what is happening.

"Oh dear, the Black Arms are taking their attack to Westopolis?" Cosmo asks, stunned.

"I'm afraid so. They seem to be looking for something," Commander Tower says.

"Question is what?" Rachel replies.

Then Commander Tower says, "That is something we need to figure out. They seem to come here other than to destroy anything in their path. Which means, they must be taking orders from a leader."

"It does seem possible. The last time we came across the Black Arms, they seem to be aware of where we are and attacked us at the ship," Tails says.

Molly says, "If they are taking orders from a leader, then we have to take it down."

"It will be hard since we don't know much about the Black Arms. We'll still be attacking them blind," Leon says.

"I'm sure we'll find a way. For now, we have to go to Station Square and fight them off as much as possible," Sonic says.

Sonia worriedly says, "Maybe Eve and Shadow are there to see if there's any more Black Arms around?"

"Could be. Shadow might have decided to head off on his own, but knowing Eve, she thinks he might need back-up," Sally says.

"I wish they would have told us," Bunnie says.

Galaxina worriedly says, "I just wish we can find them before anything happens."

"I'm sure Eve and Shades will do alright. They're both the Ultimate Lifeform. Most important, Eve is a Freedom Fighter," Sonic says.

Walking in the sewer, Eve, Shadow, Rizo, and Jazz are trying to find the right place to get out from.

Eve says, "If my calculations are correct, we should be close to the outskirts of the city. You can escape from there Rizo."

"Glad that I'm getting help from you guys. I think you're better than the police," Rizo says.

"Keep this up and I'll be sure to notify them," Eve says.

"Yes ma'am," Rizo replies.

Jazz glares at Rizo, "Chao. Chao."

"Alright alright, I'll take it seriously you nosy Chao," Rizo replies.

"Enough of your babbling. We need to get out of the city and get you away before the Black Arms find us," Shadow says.

Eve stops at the ladder and says, "This is it. We can climb up there."

"Great. Then let's get out," Rizo happily says.

Rizo gulps and says, "Ladies first."

"You're just a gentleman," Eve says, sarcastically.

Eve grabs the ladder and begins to climb up to reach the lid to the manhole. Eve lifts the lid up and peak out to see the city. Eve looks from the left and the right to see no one is around.

Eve turns to in the manhole, "Alright, the coast is clear."

Eve then pushes the lid to the side and climbs out. Rizo quickly follows out as fast as he can. Jazz flies out and Shadow climbs out. Once everyone is out, Eve places the lid on the manhole sealing it up.

Shadow says, "At least we haven't run into the Black Arms yet."

Eve opens her backpack and Jazz tosses the emerald inside.

"And we manage to find a Chaos Emerald," Eve says.

"Glad things go well for all of us. Now if you will excuse me, I got places to go and places to be," Rizo says.

"And remember, no stealing. Otherwise, I will report you to the police," Eve says.

"I promise," Rizos says, annoyed.

Then happily says, "See ya."

With that, Rizo runs off with his tail between his legs, at top speed.

Eve says, "Wow! If I didn't know better, I say that Rizo is almost as fast as us."

"Not quite, but he does have his own measure of speed," Shadow says.

Jazz nods her head, "Chao Chao."

"So what do we nod now?" Eve asks.

Shadow places his hand on his chin and think, "Hmm."

"We manage to find one in the city, but we don't know if there's any more around. We were lucky to find one, but where else can we look," Shadow says.

Eve then brings the Chaos Emerald from her backpack, "Well, as long as we have this, we'll be able to find the others in no time."

"You raise a good point. Question is, where do we next," Shadow says.

"Westopolis. That is where you need to do," The familiar ghastly voice says.

Shadow and Eve look around and see the Black Doom's Eye flying towards them.

"Should have known you'll come by sooner or later," Eve mutters.

Shadow steps forward, "I assume you're aware that we already found the First Chaos Emerald?"

"That's correct," Black Doom says through the Eye.

"Alright Black Doom, how can you be so sure that the Chaos Emerald is even in Westopolis?" Eve demands.

Black Doom darkly chuckles through the Death Eye.

Then questions, "Why do I get the feeling you don't trust me, Eve?"

"Because I don't!" Eve says, bitterly.

Shadow holds on to Eve's right shoulder, "Eve, I rather not antagonize Black Doom."

"Fine," Eve says with her arms crossed.

Shadow then says, "But Eve does have a point? We can't exactly trust someone we don't know."

"You don't remember, do you?" Black Doom questions.

Then says, "But you will in time."

"You're still not making any sense you know," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

The Doom's Eye floats towards Eve and look around her. Shadow and Jazz are still confused by it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eve demands.

"Hmm," Black Doom thinks.

Suddenly, Eve feels a strong flinch in her head, "Ow!" Then clutches her head.

Shadow asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Eve says.

Shadow then glares at the Eye, "What did you do?"

"Just a little test, but that is for another time. You two should be on your way to Westopolis," Black Doom says.

Then the eye flies away without a trace.

"Alright. We haven't seen Black Doom much and he is already starting to get on my nerves," Eve says with a frustrated face and her arms crossed.

Shadow says, "Don't let him bother you. For now, let's head to Westopolis and find the Chaos Emeralds."

"I say we should find those creeps and knock them into next Tuesday," Eve says.

"We can't just take down enemies without a good plan. For now, we need to find the other Chaos Emerald in Westopolis," Shadow says.

"Fine. Let's go run to Westopolis and find the Emerald," Eve says.

Shadow then takes the Emerald from Eve's hand, "I have a better idea."

Shadows holds on to Eve and Jazz sits on her shoulder.

Shadow raises the Chaos Emerald in the air and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

And the two hedgehogs and Chao disappeared.

The next moment, they reappear at a grassy field. They look ahead to see the city of Westopolis.

"Well, I don't think I can get used to teleportation. I rather run here," Eve says.

Shadow chuckles, "You never change."

"Oh shush," Eve says, nudging Shadow on the shoulder.

Eve then turns to the city, "Alright, let's get started. We got a lot of city to uncover and see if there is a Chaos Emerald there."

"Right," Shadow says.

Eve then holds out her fist, "Let's do it to it."

"Huh?" Shadow says, confused.

Eve giggles with blushes on her cheek, "Sorry. That's a special hand shake I do with my friends. It's a Freedom Fighter thing."

"I see," Shadow replies.

"Let's go," Eve says.

Eve speeds off on her feet. Shadow follows after her using his rocket shoes.

Unknown to them, the Black Doom's Eye see the two hedgehogs leaving the scene. Reporting what it sees to Black Doom at an unknown location.

Black Doom says, "Hmm, those two have used the Emerald to get to this city. Of course, I will have to keep an eye on them, especially the female. She is similar to Shadow in practically every way. It appears that Gerald Robotnik has done more since our list visit to this planet. I shall make sure they both get the job done. It will be a matter of time before they both know their place."

Black Doom chuckles in a dark tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Attack from Both Enemies

While the invasion is happening in the United Federation, Dr. Eggman along with his robots, Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun are monitoring the area from his base in the sea close to Station Square. Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun type down on the computers as Dr. Eggman is seeing the Black Arm aliens attacking the area.

Decoe panics, "Dr. Eggman, there are so many strange black and red aliens on Station Square."

"They seem to be destroying everything in site. Soon, there will not be a Station Square to go to," Bocoe says.

Eggman angrily says, "Those idiots! They're destroying everything! How can I take over the city and build my Eggman Empire if there is no city?!"

"We're doomed! We're doomed! Those aliens are out to destroy the room!" Bokkun panics and flies around the room in a panic.

Eggman scolds, "Stop Whining Bokkun!"

Bokkun stops and says, "Okay."

"But Dr. Eggman, what shadow we do?" Decoe asks.

"There are so many aliens and we have no idea what they are," Bocoe says.

Eggman places his hands on his control pad, "I'm at my limits! I have no choice!"

Then Eggman commands, "Send in the Eggman Fleet! Send out every robot we have that are operation! CHARGE!"

"CHARGE!" The three robots adds.

Eggman calmly says, "Only I get to say charge!"

"Yes Doctor," The three robots reply.

With that, Eggman's robots hear the command and begin to head out of the lab and to the city to stop the aliens. Dr. Eggman.

Eggman then walks out, "Bocoe! Decoe! Bokkun! We're going to the Egg Carrier Mark 3!"

"Yes Dr. Eggman," The three robots answer.

Eggman and his robots hurry over and are at the control center for the Egg Carrier 3.

Decoe types on the computer, "Engines on!"

"Weaponry full! We're ready for take off!" Bocoe says.

"Alright, let's take off!" Eggman commands.

The Egg Carrier launches from Eggman's base and flies in the air. Dr. Eggman looks at his control panel to see the White Chaos Emerald in a small clear box.

In Westopolis, Shadow and Eve reach the city to see the Black Arms are already making an attack. What's more, G.U.N are also trying their best to fight back the alien.

Eve crosses her arms, "Well, it looks like they already started the fight without us."

"Which means there must be a Chaos Emerald somewhere in the city," Shadow says.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up. First one to find the Chaos Emerald is an Egghead," Eve says.

Eve then speeds off to go find the Chaos Emerald.

Shadow smirks, "You never change."

Shadow then speeds on his rocket shoes to the opposite side of the city.

Eve continues to use her speed to run on the city street. Eve looks to see the Black Arm aliens are destroying anything in site.

"Those aliens are causing nothing but trouble. I gotta stop them," Eve says to herself.

Then thinks, "I don't care what this Black Doom says. I don't trust him or his alien friends."

Suddenly, he hears someone says, "Fire at the aliens!"

"There's too many of them," Another says.

Eve looks around to hear the noise and look to see the Black Arm aliens are attacking G.U.N soldiers.

"I better give these guys a hand," Eve says.

Eve then super speed as the G.U.N continue to fire at the black creatures.

The G.U.N soldier says, "There's too many of them. I don't know how much we can hold them off."

"We got to. We can't let them destroy the city," Another G.U.N man says.

Eve speeds over and says, "I'll take care of these aliens."

Eve then spin dashes at one of the aliens and knock it off its feet. Eve then bounces off the ground, jumps up, and punches the creature in the face.

Eve then creates an energy bow with arrows and fires, "Chaos Arrows!"

Eve then fires the Chaos arrows and they strike the aliens. Eve lands on the ground with a sigh in relief.

The soldier says, "Thanks for the help. We can take care the rest from here."

"If you say so. I got more aliens to fight," Eve says.

Then runs off at top speed. Eve continues to run at top speed. She sees more of the Black Arms on ground level. Eve punches and kicks the aliens. She spin dashes the aliens like they are bumpers. She then brings out her sword and strike and slice at the aliens, especially their weapons.

Eve turns to see the aliens are charging at her.

Eve smirks, "Try to catch me if you can, Black Arms. Of course, I need to find the Chaos Emerald as well. See ya!"

Eve sticks her tongue at the aliens and speeds off.

Meanwhile, Shadow is speeding across a different part of the city, while holding the Green Chaos Emerald he and Eve found earlier.

Shadow searches around, and says, "Hmm, Eve said that the Chaos Emeralds are connected to each other. The emerald will flash if there is one close by. I remember the same thing happened while I was in space."

Shadow looks down at the emerald and notices it flashing. He comes to a stop and looks around to see if he can find a Chaos Emerald around the area.

"There must be a Chaos Emerald nearby," Shadow says, looking around.

Suddenly, Shadow hears a strange sound and looks up into the sky. There he sees a large airship flying over the city. The ship is blue, green, red, yellow and white, with a familiar white symbol.

"Dr. Eggman, what is he doing here?" Shadow asks.

Shadow then notices the emerald is flashing brighter. Shadow begins to suspect something. The Emerald flashing brighter when Eggman's ship arrives. He then turns the Emerald into the air where the ship is and see it glowing so bright.

Shadow realizes, "There must be a Chaos Emerald up there."

"Well, I better get up there," Shadow says.

Then holds out the Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!"

Shadow disappears and is going to teleport himself to Eggman's ship to find the Chaos Emerald on board.

Meanwhile, Eve continues to speed across the city to fight the Black Arms. Even though she is told about finding the emeralds, she wants to stop the Black Arms before they cause real trouble. Eve is able to finish fighting off the many Black Arms that come her away.

Eve says, "I never knew there would be so many Black Arms. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for Shadow and me to split up."

"Chao Chao," Jazz says, sitting on Eve's shoulder.

"I guess so. I still don't get why this Black Doom want Shadow and me to find the Emeralds, and what promise is he even talking about," Eve says, continues to run on her feet.

"Chao Chao Chao. Chao Chao," Jazz says.

"I guess. I just hope we can figure out what's going on before," Eve says.

Suddenly, Eve then bumps into someone and falls to the ground.

Eve sits up and says, "Like ow!"

"Hey! Watch where you going!" A familiar voice says.

Eve quickly looks in front of her and exclaims, "Sonic?!"

Sonic sits up as he rubs his head. He looks at Eve and is surprised to see her.

"Eve! There you are! I was worried!" Sonic says with glee.

Eve blushes, "Yeah. Sorry about that, but um, Shadow."

"Shadow, figures. Where is he anyway?" Sonic asks.

"He's at the different parts of the city. I'm not sure where he is now thought," Eve says.

"It figures," Sonic replies.

"Yeah. But I'm sure he's doing alright. Either way, those aliens really means business," Eve says.

"You don't have to tell me that, and we got more trouble. We just heard that Dr. Eggman is flying over Westopolis right now" Sonic says.

"Eggman? What is he doing here?" Eve asks, shocked.

"What do you think? He is always causing trouble," Sonic says.

Eve narrows her eyes, "True."

"Anyway, we better get out of here before there can be more trouble," Sonic says.

Suddenly, they hear a loud screeching sound making the two hedgehogs come to a stand still.

"What was that?" Eve asks.

"I don't know, but it sounds like trouble," Sonic says.

Eve looks around to see if there's anything that could make the sound. At the corner of her eye, she notices something shining from the distance.

Eve replies, "Hmm, what's that?"

Eve runs to the shiny object. There are debris over the shiny object and some dirt. Eve moves some of the debris and dig out the dirt. She gasps ins hock, and picks the object. The object is a cyan blue Chaos Emerald and it's glowing.

"A Chaos Emerald," Eve surprisingly says.

"Wow! Who would have thought we find it here of all places," Sonic says.

"Uh, yeah. Eve, sheepishly says.

Then says, "But let's worry about one situation at a time. Not only do we have the Black Arms to deal with, but with Dr. Eggman as well."

"You can say that again," Sonic says.

"I better go find Shadow," Eve says.

Sonic quickly asks, "Eve, aren't you going to tell us what's going on?"

"I can't tell you Sonic," Eve says.

She then holds Sonic's hands, "Try to understand, Shadow and I kind of need to do this and we need to do this on our own for now."

Sonic looks at Eve's eyes to see how serious she is.

Sonic slowly nods her head, "I understand, just be careful."

"I will. Thank you," Eve says.

Then gives Sonic a kiss on the cheek. With that, Eve speeds off, leaving Sonic behind. Sonic sighs and wonders what Eve could be doing. Sonic then notices a small piece of folded paper on her hand. Sonic unfolds it and sees some writing. He soon gasps in shock to see what is written on it.

Sonic thinks, "I see. You may not put much, but it's understanding about part of the situation."

Sonic then speeds off to go find the others.

In the Egg Carrier 3, Shadow is running down the halls trying to find the Chaos Emerald that is around the area. He is dodging and speeding pass any robots that might be onboard. Shadow also uses his teleportation to get around them. Shadow then lands on the catwalk above the robots.

Shadow thinks, "The Chaos Emerald is close by. I-I can feel it."

Shadow then jumps down and speeds down the hall turning left and then turning right.

At one of the doors there are two egg bots standing in front of the door. Shadow leans his head to see the two robots. Seeing the Chaos Emerald glowing, he can come up with one conclusion.

"There must be a Chaos Emerald in that room. I need to take care of the robots first and then get the Chaos Emerald inside," Shadow says.

Shadow then teleports himself behind the robots. Shadow then uses both of his hands to create a Chaos Spear in each. In a matter of seconds, Shadow stabs the two robots and they shut down.

"Hmph. The robots are taken care of. Now for the Chaos Emerald," Shadow says.

Shadow then hears footsteps and jumps up on the ceiling. The door opens to reveal Dr. Eggman and Bokkun. The two are stunned to see the robots are shut down.

"Hey! What happened?" Bokkun asks.

"The robots must have shut down. I'll have to make some adjustments. For now, we must check to see how the Egg Fleets and my two latest projects," Eggman says.

Eggman and Bokkun walk off as two of the hover claws pick up the robots and fly them off for repairs. Shadow watches from the ceiling to see Dr. Eggman and Bokkun leaving with the two robots.

Hearing the conversations has Shadow thinking, "What could these two latest projects are? The Doctor always seem to be up to something. I better get the Chaos Emerald and get out this aircraft."

Shadow lands himself on his two feet and walks towards the door. Shadow then uses his spin dash to crash through the door leading to the control room. In the very room, Bocoe and Decoe yelp in surprise and fall of their chairs to the ground. Shadow walks into the control room and looks around for the Chaos Emerald. He then sees it on a chair close by.

Bocoe and Decoe sit up with groans of pain.

"What in the world was that?" Bocoe asks.

Deoce says, "I think something exploded."

They soon see a familiar shoe step foot in front of them. They look up to see Shadow the Hedgehog holding the Green and White Chaos Emerald.

"Shadow, when did you get here?" Decoe asks,

"Why did you break the door?" Bocoe adds.

"Sorry you two, but I have to take this Chaos Emerald," Shadow says.

"Hey! Dr. Eggman found it so he gets to keep it," Bocoe says.

"Let's get him!" Decoe adds.

They both jump out to grab him, but Shadow teleports himself and the robots falls on the ground with a thud.

Decoe looks around, "He's gone!"

"Without a trace!" Bocoe adds.

Then says, "Dr. Eggman is not going to like this."

On the deck of the Egg Carrier, Shadow now has the White and Green Chaos Emerald in each of his hand.

Then says, "Now to find Eve before she gets herself into trouble."

"Chaos Control!" Shadow says, holding the emerald.

Shadow then disappears in a second.

Down in the streets of Westopolis, Eve is looking to see if he can find Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier and possibly Dr. Eggman's robots.

"Where could Dr. Eggman's robots and those Black Arms are?" Eve wonders, looking around.

Suddenly, Eve hears another roaring close by.

"Uh, what in the world was that?" Eve ask herself.

Eve looks around to figure out where the roaring sound is coming from. She then hears flapping sounds coming from behind her. She turns around and gasps in shock to see a horrifying creature.

The creature is huge blubbery body, dark blue and red colored, and the mixture between a maggot because of the body and a dragon because of the large wings. It has a pincher with sharp teeth on it. It also has one green eye over the mouth. The creature roars as it flies down the street towards Eve.

Eve steps back in shock, "Oh my gosh."

The giant alien flies towards her.

"Now this could be a problem," Eve says.

The strange alien begins to reach down to attack Eve. Eve jumps in the air and attacks it from the eye.

She lands on the ground and says, "Take that ugly!"

The creature screams in agony after the kick in the eye.

"Hmm, so the creature's weakness is at the eye," Eve thinks.

Then says, "Take this."

Eve jumps up and spin dashes at it multiple times at the eye. The monster roars in anger and begins to spit out the strange flying aliens.

"Those aliens are starting to get on my nerves," Eve says.

Eve then brings out her sword and releases its power of the sword from her left hand.

Then shouts, "Chaos sword!"

Eve then creates another sword of Chaos Energy on her right hand. Eve then uses her speed to get a jump start. She then jumps in the air and attack the flying Black arms and they all fall out of the sky to the ground.

Eve turns to the alien, "Alright, you're next."

Before Eve can attack, one of the flying Black Arms rams at Eve making her swords fall out of her hand. The Master Emerald sword lands on the ground while the other disappeared.

Eve quickly stands up, "Alright, you overgrown bug, I'm going to crush you like a real one."

Eve uses her super speed to run towards the Black Arm alone. Eve jumps up and rapidly spin dash it. Then hits it directly at the eye, making it scream in agony. Eve then uses the Chaos Emerald she has to give her more power. Eve creates a powerful Chaos energy with her fist.

She throws it down at the alien and shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

With that, Eve rams her fist on the Black arm's back and it crashes into the ground. Soon, it lost consciousness, and something falls out of its mouth. Curious, Eve hops off the monster and sees a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Cool. Two Chaos Emeralds in one day," Eve says, and picks it up.

Eve looks around and says, "Now I'll just have to figure out where Shadow is before the aliens see what I did."

Eve takes off her backpack and places it on the ground. Then Chaos Emeralds in her backpack. Jazz sticks her head out of the backpack and is very tired.

"It's okay Jazz, just get back to sleep," Eve says.

"Chao," Jazz says, sleepy.

Jazz then goes in the backpack and falls asleep. Eve giggles and closes the backpack. She then puts her backpack on. She then grabs her sword and then places it in her scabbard. Then she walks on the street to find Shadow. Suddenly, the holographic image of Black Doom appears as Eve walks away.

Bitter, Black Doom says, "You've deliberately disobeyed me, young hedgehog!"

"Yeah. I already got two of the Chaos Emeralds. It's not like you can tell me what to do anyway," Eve says, and continues to walk away.

Black Doom angrily says, "You really don't understand the situation here, do you?!"

"Oh, I understand the situations perfectly. You and your Black Arm friends are trashing Station Square and Westopolis," Eve says, continuing walking.

"Hmm. you really are a stubborn hedgehog. I have to wonder why Professor Gerald decided to create you," Black Doom says.

Eve stops in her tracks with a shocked look on her face.

Eve turns around, "How… how do you know my grandfather?"

"Eve!" A voice calls out.

Eve turns around to see Shadow running towards her.

"Shadow," Eve says with a calm smile.

Shadow stops when he's in front of Eve and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I found two of the Chaos Emeralds," Eve says.

"I see. I also gain a third one from Dr. Eggman's ship," Shadow says.

Eve smiles.

"Hmm. It seems that you two have gone an excellent job, but doesn't change the female's disobedience," Black Doom says.

Shadow turns to Eve, "What happened?"

"Just run into a little scuffle dealing with one of the Black Arm aliens, but um… I don't know why, but Black Doom knows grandpa," Eve says.

"The professor…?" Shadow asks, shocked. Then turns to Black Doom.

"Hmm, perhaps the professor has done more to you memories than I imagine, Shadow," Black Doom says.

"How do you know the professor? What are you talking about?" Shadow demands.

"Silence! The ramifications of the girl's disobedience will be severe," Black Doom says.

Suddenly, a blast separates the two hedgehogs. Eve quickly takes off her backpack.

Eve shouts, "Shadow! Catch!"

Eve throws her backpack and Shadow catches it in time. Suddenly, Eve suddenly disappeared.

"Eve no!" Shadow screams.

Then glares at Black Doom, "What have you done with her?!"

"Calm yourself Shadow, the girl has not been harmed but will need to be put away for a short time for defying me," Black Doom says.

"Where is my sister?! Where is she?! If you hurt her I'll" Shadow demands in rage.

"Hmm, sister you say? You seem to be quite fond of her. Find the rest of the Emeralds and the girl will return unharmed," Black Doom says.

"What you say?! If you don't give her back I will force you!" Shadow shouts.

"Calm yourself. The girl will be well kept. You must find the Chaos Emeralds and I'll bring you to her," Black Doom says.

Then he teleports himself away.

Shadow clutches his fist in anger, "Don't worry Eve, I'll find the Chaos Emerald and find you. Wherever you are?"

Shadow then puts on Eve's backpack and skates off to find the three Chaos Emeralds.

Meanwhile in the control room of Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier.

"He did what?!" Eggman exclaims in anger.

Dr. Eggman sees Bocoe and Decoe on the screen as they report to their master about the situation.

"It's true Dr. Eggman. Shadow busted in and took the Chaos Emerald. He came out of nowhere," Deoce says.

"We didn't even have a chance to attack," Bocoe says.

Eggman thinks calmly and says, "Shadow must want the Chaos Emerald to deal with those aliens?"

"But Shadow already has one in his hand when he came in," Decoe says.

Bocoe asks, "Why would he want another one?"

"Hmm, maybe Shadow along with Eve, Sonic, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are trying to find the seven Chaos Emeralds to fight the aliens," Eggman says.

Decoe asks, "What should we do?"

"For now, have the Egg Fleet fight off the aliens as much as they can. I'll be sending reinforcements," Eggman says.

"At once," Bocoe and Decoe answer.

The TV screen turns off.

"Hmm," Eggman says.

He changes the screen to see the Egg fleets are fighting off the aliens as much as they can. The robots are able to shoot many down, but the Black Arms are also tearing the robots apart.

Eggman says, "It looks like I'll have no choice. I have to send in my newest robots."

Dr. Eggman walks to two large cylinder containers. Since it's hard, the only thing it is shown are silhouettes. Each container seems to contain a robot. From the features, they look like they're about Shadow and Eve size.

Dr. Eggman presses the button making a pair of glowing red eyes appear on the robots. They both are lowered on their feet and come to a stand.

Dr. Eggman snickers, "Now that my projects are finished, I can use them to defeat the aliens. At an added bonus, I can keep an eye on those pesky hedgehogs."

The lights turn on as the two robots stand on their feet. The two robots resembles Shadow and Eve the hedgehogs. The color, quill shape, and even the shoes and inhibitor are similar. The Eve like robot even has a metal headband and looks like it's wearing her jumper.

"At last, my news creations having much similarities to the Ultimate Lifeforms. Metal Shadow and Metal Eve," Eggman announces. Then maniacally laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Trapped in the Black Arm Clutches

In the Main Control Center of G.U.N Headquarters, the G.U.N soldiers are working hard to check out the damages coming from the cities in the United Federation. Commander Tower sees the monitors of the aliens attacking. A G.U.N soldier runs over and salutes to the Commander.

Then says, "Sir, the Black Arms have hit six major cities around the world and every city is reporting significant damage and casualties. Among them, Westopolis has received the most heaviest casualties due to its weakened defense system. Downtown Westopolis has been almost completely destroyed."

Then says, "Unconfirmed sources have also reported seeing a pair of black hedgehogs in Westopolis."

Commander Tower thinks, "Shadow. Eve. They must have been traveling themselves to stop the aliens. Shadow must have talked Eve into it."

"Was there anything else?" Commander Tower asks.

"Yes. One of the black hedgehog left the city not too long ago. Judging by the appearance, it is an assumption to be male," The G.U.N soldier says.

"So Shadow left the city, but what about Eve. Unless… something must have happened," Commander Tower thinks, coming to realize something is wrong

Then tells the soldier, "I want you all to keep a close surveillance on black hedgehog, known as Shadow. Make sure you also keep an eye out for Eve the Hedgehog."

"Yes sir," The soldier says. Then hurries off with the orders.

"Shadow. Eve. Whatever you are doing, I hope you both are safe and hope you know what you're doing," Commander Tower thinks.

Meanwhile, Eve is laying down on the floor like she is asleep. She girl hedgehog lets out a groan and slowly moves her head. She clenches her hands and begins to slide them slowly on the ground. Eve then slowly pushes herself up into a sitting possession.

Eve holds her head with her hand and grunts, "Wh-where am I? What happened?"

Eve places her other hand on her head and feels pain coming from it.

"My head," Eve mutters.

Eve opens her eyes and looks around and becomes shocked, "What in the world?"

Eve looks around to find herself in some kind of room with a purple and red colored wall. Eve turns around to see a monitor that is connected with some strange reddish orange wires.

"What is this place?" Eve asks herself.

She then presents her hand out to feel some kind of capsule. Eve looks around to see herself trapped inside.

"Hmph. Think those aliens can keep me here. I'll show them," Eve says to herself.

Eve then performs a spin dash and aim at the capsule with all her might. So far, she isn't able to break free. Eve lands on her feet in the capsule and takes deep breaths in exhaustion. Eve then brings out her sword and uses it along with her energy to slash at the capsule, but it doesn't work. She then uses her Chaos Spear, Chaos Arrow and her other abilities. So far, none of them are working.

"Alright, this is going to be harder than I thought," Eve says.

She shakes her head and says, "I gotta get out of here."

"Not likely Eve," A familiar sinister voice says.

Eve quickly turns around to see the alien known as Black Doom. Judging by the appearance, this is the real deal and not a hologram. The evil Black Arm alien leader floats over to the capsule Eve is trapped in and looks down at her.

"You!" Eve says, shocked.

"It is so nice to finally meet you face to face," Black Doom says, and lets out a sinister laugh.

Eve angrily says, "Let me go Black Doom! Right now!"

"I'm afraid that you won't be going anywhere. Do not threat child, you shall be well kept," Black Doom says.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Eve asks.

"In due time. While you remain here, Shadow shall be on his way to find the other Chaos Emeralds as promised," Black Doom says.

"There's no way Shadow will find any Chaos Emeralds for you!" Eve angrily says.

"Not be so sure. It is his purpose to find the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me. Then we will be able to complete our ritual. That is the reason he is created to serve the Black Arms," Black Doom says.

Eve eyes wide in shock about Black Doom's statement.

Stunned, Eve asks, "Wha-what do you mean? Why are you saying that Shadow has to find the Emeralds for you? How could you know my grandfather Gerald Rbootnik? Why have you come here?"

Black Doom simply turns away, like Eve hasn't say a thing.

Eve then angrily demands, "Tell me what you know!"

"Please," Eve calmly replies.

Black Doom calmly says, "You will know in due time. Until Shadow brings the Chaos Emeralds to the comet, you shall remain here."

Black Doom then leaves the area in a matter of seconds with some kind of teleportation.

Eve sighs, "Great. How am I supposed to get out of this place."

Eve looks around to see if there's anyway to get the capsule to open or to break. So far, the area is basically an empty chamber without any to open or to break out.

Eve sits down and hugs her knees in sadness.

"Shadow. Sonic. Help me," Eve says in her thoughts.

While Eve is imprisoned by Black Doom and about to have her memories examined, Shadow teleports himself to his next destination. Shadow finds himself in a forest and is still holding Eve's backpack with the Chaos Emeralds and Jazz inside. Shadow sighs and is beginning to grow worried about Eve, but know that bringing Black Doom the Emeralds might be the only way to save her.

Shadow looks around, "Hmmm… I wonder if there are Chaos Emeralds around here."

Shadow opens the backpack to see the Chaos Emeralds; White, yellow, green and cyan blue. Sleeping next to them is Jazz the Chao.

"Don't Eve, I promise I will get you out of there. Wherever you are," Shadow says.

Shadow then begins to walk through the forest to see if there's a possibility of a Chaos Emerald nearby. Shadow walks around to see many trees and plant life around the area. He then begins to notice some of the trees are knocked down or received burnt marks. Shadow then walks through the forest to see a building that is destroyed and abandoned.

Shadow soon realizes what the place is, "This is…"

Soon, memories begins to flow back into Shadow's mind. The day when he is released from suspended animation. The mission Eggman has given to him and Rouge to get the Emeralds and set bombs to the building's armory. Finally when Shadow destroys a robot and hurries to Eve who is in Rouge's arm.

"This is Prison Island. I haven't been here in a long time, not since I was reunited with my sister. I wonder if there's one here," Shadow says.

Shadow then looks to see the destroyed building, "It's a long shot, but it's worth a shot."

Shadow then skates to the building and jumps over the debris. Then he enters the destroyed building to go find the emerald. While Shadow begins to explore the ruin, a G.U.N ship is heading towards the island.

Still trapped in the capsule of the unknown location, Eve is still trying to think of a way to escape from this location.

Eve says, "There has to be a way to get out of this place."

Eve thinks of a way to get out of the capsule.

"Alright Eve. You gotta think of something. I need to find a way to get out of this capsule and figure out where I am. There has to be someway," Eve thinks.

Eve thinks as hard as she can on how to escape from the capsule and out of wherever she is.

Suddenly, Eve says, "Of course. Shadow has been teaching me out to teleport. I might be able to teleport myself out. Might be short distance, but at least it will be enough to get out of this capsule and maybe find a way out."

Eve stands up and begins to use the Chaos Energy she has and shouts, "Chaos Control!"

In a flash, Eve disappears from the capsule. The next moment, Eve appears next to the capsule and out of it.

Eve sighs in relief, "Phew. Glad to know it works. Now I just need to get out of this place."

Eve looks around to see if there's a way out. She looks at the wall to see what looks like red pipes in the wall.

"What is that?" Eve asks herself.

She moves her head following the pip to read come kind of round red thing in the wall. Eve walks to the strange red gunk in the wall and touches it. Suddenly, her hand sinks into it.

Eve quickly pulls it out, "Ewww! What is this?!"

She touches it strange ooze more gently, "Conduit Gel?"

Eve then looks a the pip again and see that the strange ooze, "Hmm. I wonder."

Eve removes her hand from the ooze and then performs a spin dash. With that, Eve dashes right through the strange red oozing gunk. Sudden,y Eve begins to travel through the strange red pipe and travels across the strange location. In the pipe Eve continues her spin dash as she travels to the otherside of the pipe. Suddenly, Eve travels down the pipe and pops out of the strange ooze out of the wall and lands on the ground.

Eve shakes her head, "No way I'm going to do that anytime soon."

Eve looks ahead and becomes surprised to see a large hall in wherever she is.

Eve surprisingly says, "Woah!"

The wall seems to be a reddish orange color and so is the floor with white circles on them.

"I didn't realize how big this place is," Eve says to herself.

She frowns a little and says, "I think this is going to be harder than I thought. I just need to find a way out of wherever I am and find Shadow. I guess I better get started."

Eve soon begins to walk around the strange area to find a way out. She knows that she needs to be discreet. With this Black Doom around, she knows the Black Arms aliens can't be far behind.

Back on Prison Island, Shadow is searching for another Chaos Emerald. Yet, he also has a few flashbacks about the location. This place holds a few memories and not the good kind.

Shadow looks around and asks himself, "Where could this Chaos Emerald be?"

Suddenly, Shadow hears growling sounds and quickly hides behind one of the debris close by. He slowly stick his head out to see the Black Arm aliens. Three of them are blue and red with large wings.

"Hmm, they must be trying to find the Chaos Emerald as well," Shadow thinks.

"You are only half right," A familiar eerie voice answers.

Shadow quickly turns around to see Black Doom's strange eye again.

"You again," Shadow says, gritting his teeth in anger.

"You are correct, we detect a Chaos Emerald to be on this island. However, they are also carrying out their own assignments," Black Doom says, through the eye.

"Fine," Shadow says, crossing his arms.

Then says, "I want some answers when the emeralds are gathered."

"Very well. I'll allow you to continue," Black Doom says.

Then the Doom's Eye flies away leaving Shadow alone.

"It seems that anything I want to discuss is mostly about this invasion and nothing else," Shadow says.

Shadow then secretly sneaks away from the Black Arms and hurry on to find the Chaos Emeralds. Soon enough, Shadow ends up seeing something familiar. Shadow sees blue and red colored trees with spikes on the branch and trunk along with red fruits on the branches. In fact, there are multiple of them, some of them are in a row.

"Those plants. The plants from before. The Black Arms start to plant them here. This must be what the Black Arms are doing," Shadow says to himself.

He then turns his head and notices some kind of shimmering glow. Curious, Shadow walks over to the object. As he walks over, he soon feels that Eve's backpack begins to move. Shadow turns to see Jazz popping her head out of her backpack.

"Chao," Jazz tiredly replies.

Shadow calmly says, "Hello Jazz."

Jazz looks around and notices Eve isn;t here.

She turns to Shadow, "Chao Chao?"

"I'm sorry Jazz, but Eve is not going to be joining us for a while," Shadow says.

In not much time, Shadow sees the glowing object is another Chaos Emerald. This time it's purple.

He picks it up and says, "I already found five of them. I need to find two more."

Jazz then takes the Emerald from Shadow's hand and puts it in the backpack.

"Hmm, you are pretty resourceful for a small Chao," Shadow says.

Jazz says in pride, "Chao."

"Come on, we should hide from the Black Arms and figure out where we need to go next," Shadow says.

"Chao," Jazz replies with a nod.

Shadow and Jazz then head off to find a place to hide from the Black Arms.

Shadow thinks, "Eve wherever you are, I hope you're alright, and trying your best to stay strong."

Then something else comes to his mind, "Still, what exactly is Black Doom up to? And find the other two might solve this mystery."

In the hall of the unknown location, large Black Arm aliens are walking around. Some of them are either holding red jagged swords or blasters. Some of the flying Black Arms soar through the halls and turn to different parts of the area. As the Black Arm work around the comet, a flash of black and red speed past them at a quiet speed. The speeding object speeds down the hall and make twist and turns past the Black Arms without them noticing. The black and red turns to an opening and hide inside. In the small cave of the opening is Eve.

Eve thinks, "So far so good."

Eve then secretly peeks to see the Black Arms walking with weapons and seems to be working on something. She then noticed a large opening that is sealed by some kind of metal door.

"Maybe I'll be able to find clues in there. I have to get inside and check it out, but this won't be easy" Eve thinks.

She then places her hand on her chin and begins to think, "Since it's just me, I can get in and out quick. However, with the Black Arms around this wherever I am, they could be more in the room. I can't get to careless. I'm already taking a risk escaping from the capsule."

Eve then looks to see the entry opens as the Black Arm soldiers walk in. Seeing her chance, Eve super speeds out of the entry and through the open metal entry. Eve then speeds to a pillar and hides behind it. Eve leans her head slowly and looks to see the Black Arms in the room. Sadly, someone else is in the room, Black Doom.

Eve quickly hits as she grits her teeth and thinks, "Great. I ended up somewhere where Black Doom can find me."

She then hears Black Doom says, "So, Shadow has already found another Chaos Emerald. Excellent."

Eve slightly turns her head confused to hear what Black Doom is saying.

"Everything is going as planned. Very soon, we will begin the ritual," Black Doom says.

Eve thinks, "Ritual? Black Doom said it before, but I don't know what it means. There are too many questions in this amount of time. How does Black Doom know Shadow and Grandfather? Why they want the Chaos Emeralds? Why they want Shadow go gather then? What kind of promise if he talking about? What is this ritual he is speaking of? Other than conquering Mobius, what else could the Black Arms want here?"

Eve groans and softly says, "There are too many questions indeed. What am I going to do now?"

Eve thinks, "Ritual? Black Doom said it before, but I don't know what it means. There are too many questions in this amount of time. How does Black Doom know Shadow and Grandfather? Why they want the Chaos Emeralds? Why they want Shadow go gather then? What kind of promise if he talking about? What is this ritual he is speaking of? Other than conquering Mobius, what else could the Black Arms want here?"

Eve groans and softly says, "There are too many questions indeed. What am I going to do now?"

Eve leans her back on the pillar as her arms is to the side. Suddenly, Eve begins to sense something off. She soon feels her head having a strange sensation and places each hand on each side.

"My head… why is it feeling so… strange," Eve thinks.

Eve holds her head as it's starting to make her feel some kind of pain. She then falls to her knees as she clutches her head.

"Why is my head hurting so much?" Eve asks, feeling agony.

Unknown to Eve, Black Doom appears at the side of the pillar.

Black Doom says, "I thought I sensed you here."

Eve gasps and quickly turns to see Black Doom. She falls on her bottom become petrified to see him and his glowing red eyes. Black Doom reaches his claw out and Eve is suddenly trapped in some kind of red bubble. Black Doom glares at Eve as the young hedgehog clutches her head in pain.

Back in New Mobotropolis, the force field is up so the Black Arm aliens are having trouble greeting in. The aliens pound at the force field and use blasters and blades. So far, the force field is proven too strong for them. Of course, that also means anyone in the city aren't able to leave. In their home, Obsidian is sitting on the couch while Cloud-Ra is on the video phone with King Acorn.

Cloud-Ra says, "Of course, I'll see if I can try contacting them from my end."

"Thank you for the help. I'm starting to get worried. You and Uncle Chuck are able to help keep the shield up without Nicole, but I don't know for how much longer," King Acorn says on the screen.

"Don't worry, we'll do our best. I can only hope we hear from the children soon," King Acorn says in concern.

"Me too. My wife and I will be departing from the city and head to Station Square," Cloud-Ra says.

"Are you sure it is wise for Obsidian to go? She has another child along the way," King Acorn asks.

"She understands, but she also know that two more of her children need help. I feel the same way, so I'll be with her the whole way," Cloud-Ra says.

"Alright. I wish you both the best of luck on your journey," King Acorn says.

"Thank you. I wish you luck on your end," Cloud-Ra says.

The video phone hangs up and Cloud-Ra turns to Obsidian to see her sitting on the couch and rubbing her stomach where the unborn baby is.

Cloud-Ra asks, "Are you sure you want to go? I could go in your place."

"No dear, I think it will be best if we both go. I only wish we could have told them before they left," Obsidian says, showing remorse.

"I could have said something too," Cloud-Ra says.

Obsidian sighs, "I guess we were so worried about Black Doom and the promise Professor Gerald made to him that we decided to ignore it. It was only a matter of time before Black Doom make his way back to Mobius."

"Yes. I can only hope Shadow and Eve could take the truth well. If only there is also a way to show them. For now, let's go to Station Square and find them," Cloud-Ra says.

"Of course," Obsidian replies with a nod.

Not long, Cloud-Ra and Obsidian are sitting in a small black and red colored airship. Cloud-Ra sits on the driver seat while Obsidian sits on the passenger side. Cloud-Ra turns the key and then pull the switch. With that, the small airship begins to hover into the air and flies towards the force field. The force field slight opens enough for them to get through and the car flies out. The couple is on a mission to find Shadow and Eve and tell them the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Egg Team Up

In the ship are G.U.N soldier, Topaz, Rouge, Omega, and the Freedom Fighters: Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, and Sally. Even Molly and Leon are among them. The Freedom Fighters look out the window to see the island coming into visual.

Cosmo asks, "What is this place?"

"That's Prison Island. It used to be a good military base until Eggman destroyed it," Rouge says.

"We haven't been able to make repairs so it has been abandoned for sometime now," Topaz says.

Sonic glances at the island and remember everything that has happened. When he has been sent there for a crime he didn't commit, fighting against Shadow, Shadow saving Eve, Jazz, Cream and Cheese, and Rogue from the explosion.

"Haven't been there in a long time. Do you think the aliens would come here?" Sonic asks.

"It's possible, but we might be able to find a clue here," Sally says.

"I do hope Shadow and Eve are there as well," Cosmo says in concern.

"We just have to wait and find out," Sonia says.

Topaz says, "We'll know soon cause we're about to land."

The G.U.N ship continues to fly to Prison Island to see if they can find anything useful there.

Back on the island, Shadow and Jazz are able to sneak past the Black Arms without them noticing. He leans his head out in the open to see the Black Arms working on the strange plants.

"What could those creatures be doing with those plants? It must be what they eat, but I feel there is more to it than just that," Shadow thinks.

He then hides again, "I better find the other two Chaos Emeralds. Then I need to rescue Eve and figure out where Black Doom is hiding her."

"Chao Chao," Jazz softly replies.

Then sits down with a frown on her face. Shadow turns to see Jazz looking sad, not that he can blame her. Eve isn't around to be with her.

Shadow calmly says, "Don't worry Jazz, we'll find her. I'm going to get Eve back if it's the last thing I do.

Sometime later, the G.U.N ship lands on the ground. The G.U.N soldiers and the Freedom Fighters leave the plane so they can take a look around the island.

Topaz says, "Remember to keep your guard up. We don't know when the enemy is going to pop up."

Sonic says, "I'll scout ahead to see if there are any aliens."

"No Sonic. We have to stick together," Sonia says.

"Sonia's right, it might be too dangerous for us to go separately. Those aliens are pretty powerful," Sally says.

"Fine," Sonic mutters.

With that, the G.U.N soldiers and the Freedom Fighters walk on the path way to the destroyed building. Topaz and G.U.N hold out their weapons along with Omega.

Omega looks around and says, "I desire aliens to shoot. I do not see them around. Disappointed."

The Freedom Fighters look at the robot with confused looks and remember seeing it during the Metarex incident.

Sonic turns to Rouge and whispers, "Say Rouge, why did Commander Tower sent this guy to go with us? More importantly, why is he with G.U.N? Last I checked, this guy is one of Dr. Eggman's robots."

"Long story short, Dr. Eggman put him in storage and shut him off. He somehow reactivates and decided to turn against Dr. Eggman. I'm kind of the first thing he decided to come to," Rouge whispers.

"I see," Sonic says.

"So Omega, you're working with G.U.N now? Does this mean you're part of the good guys?" Cosmo asks.

"You can call it that. However, I go against Dr. Eggman either way. I shall destroy him and any of his Egg robots," Omega says.

"I see," Cosmo says.

"Be careful Cosmo. Omega is big and has a lot of weapons. You don't want to be in his way when he fires," Tails says.

"I won't," Cosmo says.

Manic asks, "So what do we do first?"

"We need to see if the Black Arms are using this place for anything. Also, with luck, Shadow and Eve might be here," Sonia says.

"I hope so. From the note Eve gave me, seems that both she and her brother got themselves in a bit of a mess," Sonic says.

Sally asks, "I wonder why Black Doom wants them to find the Chaos Emerald? Or why we need to keep it a secret."

"I hope nothing is wrong. Otherwise, Shadow will have to answer to me," Sonic says.

"The sooner we find them, the sooner we can figure this out," Sally says.

"We must be ready in case the Black Arms try to attack. If they are around," Molly replies.

The reach the destroyed building, even though there isn't much of the building left. However, they notice something different about it.

Sonic says, "Whoa! What happened here?"

What they see is that the Prison Island is being covered by strange trees covered in red fruits. To Molly and Leon, the plants look very familiar.

"I recognize those plants. I saw them when we were at Planet Wiz Wheel," Leon says.

"You're right. These plants look kind of like parasites of some kind that drains the nutrients of the planet from the ground and grow fruits," Molly says.

"No we get rid of the plant we stop this infestation. Got it," Rouge says.

"Yes. However… there is something strange. When we were on the planet Shadow and Eve were able to pick the fruit from the plant and able to eat it," Leon says.

"They were?" Sally asks.

"Yes. To the rest of us, it tastes like ashes. Blech!" Molly says, sticking her tongue out.

"Is it that bad?" Manic asks.

"It's bad alright," Leon says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound and turn their heads to see a shadow at one of the damaged walls. The shadow is pretty big and it's hard to make out.

Cosmo holds Tails arms and worriedly asks, "What is that?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be coming this way," Tails says.

Manic steps forward, "Well, we'll just have to see about that."

"Charge!" Manic shouts and charges.

He then runs ahead and turns to the hall. Soon, they begin to hear fighting sounds. Soon, the fight comes into the own and someone pins Manic to the ground by the shoulders. Manic quickly looks up to see a familiar black and red hedgehog.

"Shadow! It's you!" Manic exclaims.

"Of course it's me! What's the big idea?!" Shadow angrily asks.

Shadow let's go of Manic and stands on his two feet. Manic does the same. Jazz flies out as well.

Manic apologizes, "Sorry Shadow, I thought you were one of those Black Arm aliens who were giving us some trouble."

"We're glad that you're here. We could use your help and you could also use our help," Sonia says.

"I don't need your help," Shadow firmly says.

"Actually you do and so do we. Where's Eve anyway?" Sonic answers.

Shadow turns his head away a huff.

Jazz becomes sad, "Chao."

"Come on Shades. She's your sister and in a way, she is also mine. I kind of have the right to know what you two are up to," Shadow says.

"Give me one good reason?" Shadow asks with a stern face.

"She let me know about you both having to get the emeralds for the Black Arms' leader, Black Doom. As for why, I don't know," Sonic says.

Shadow sighs, "Should have known she will let you know something."

"Come on Shadow. Tell us where Eve is," Amy says.

"She's right. You both have been acting strange. We like the whole story," Sonia says.

Sally gets in front of everyone, "Guys, calm down. I'm sure Shadow will tell us when he wants or needs to. He has a choice you know."

"Actually, there is something and… you all are not going to like it," Shadow says.

"About time," Sonic says.

"But what's not to like?" Rouge asks.

"Like I said, you're not going to like it," Shadow says.

In the unknown chamber of the Black Arms, Eve has been placed in the capsule all over again. Eve is sitting on the ground with her arms crossed and her knees for her to head and arms to rest on.

Eve mutters, "I can't believe I was caught by that creep. I get myself into scrap and being caught in the past, but this is ridiculous. How am I supposed to get out of here this time."

Eve sighs sadly and thinks about what has happened. She can still remember about Black Doom has captured her so easily.

"What happened back there. How was he able to find me easily? I made sure he doesn't know I was here," Eve thinks.

Eve stands up and tries to spin dash her way out again. She then uses her chaos energy to try teleporting, her swords, arrows, and Chaos Blast. So far, none of it is working.

Eve sits down with a sigh, "Looks like Black Doom has me stuck in this capsule big time. I hope Sonic, Shadow, and the others are having better luck then I do."

Suddenly, Black Doom appears from a flash of light. Then floats to Eve.

"Speak of the devil," Eve mutters.

"Hmm, aren't you a bit spirited for a small hedgehog," Black Doom says.

"I may be small, but I'm tougher than I look," Eve sternly says.

Black Doom chuckles darkly, "I have been made aware of it. I can feel the power of Chaos Control flowing through you."

"How you know about Chaos Control?" Eve asks, confused.

"You'll see little hedgehog," Black Doom answers.

Eve stands up with her arms crossed with a stern expression on her face.

"Listen mister, I think I just about had it with the secrets and the waiting stuff. I want to know what's going on. You seem to know about my brother, the professor, and the chaos emeralds. Yet, Shadow and I have no clue who you are. Other than the face you and your alien friends are destructive conquerors. And another thing, my name is Eve," Eve sternly says.

"Hmm, you sure are a bit impatient," Black Doom remarks.

Eve sighs, "Look, I just want to know why you're so interested in Shadow. You seem to know him and my grandfather, Gerald, but we have no clue about you."

Black Doom stares at her for the longest time and can tell the girl is interested for answers.

"Perhaps Professor Gerald hadn't mention this to your or Shadow," Black Doom says.

"Isn't it obvious," Eve mutters.

"Of course, the professor hadn't mention about you as well. I am quite curious about you, especially since you were at the planet we just conquered. Of course, having you sealed here for your disobedience is not the only ready why I captured you," Black Doom says.

Eve soon becomes confused, "It's not…. Then why did you bring me here?"

"That is what you're going to find out at this moment," Black Doom says.

Eve becomes even more confused. Suddenly, the capsule disappeared. Black Doom the lowers his hand to create a bubble around Eve.

Nervous Eve asks, "Wha-what are you doing do to me?"

Black Doom lifts the bubble up until Eve is facing Black Doom.

"Do not fret, you shall remain unharmed. I am simply want to have a little conversation with you, and to see what makes you the pesky little hedgehog you are," Black Doom says.

Eve gaps to see that she is faced to face with the alien's leader.

Back on Prison Island Shadow explains to the gang what has happened.

"Eve was abducted?! How could this have happened?" Sonic exclaims on the top of his lungs.

Shadow groans, "Shut up! No need you to scream like that."

"Still, how come Black Doom wants the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonia asks.

"That is something Eve and I couldn't get from Black Doom. Our only hope to save Eve is to figure out where she's being taken. We also need to figure out what Black Doom is up to," Shadow says.

"Okay, but this time, let us help," Sonic says.

Shadow turns away, "I don't need your help."

"Come on Shadow, Eve is our friend and we all can help her," Amy says.

"I think they're right. We're not going to help Eve and stop the aliens unless you fill us in," Molly says.

Shadow sighs, "Fine. However, Black Doom can't know any of this."

"Deal," Sonic says.

"Alright. So you and Eve were able to find five Chaos Emeralds and we need to find two more," Sally says.

"So where is everyone else?" Shadow asks.

"They're staying at G.U.N headquarters until further notice," Rouge says.

Then walks to Shadow, "So Shadow, mind if you show it to me. Huh, handsome."

Shadow simply steps back, "Don't even think about it?"

"Aww, come on Shadow," Rouge says.

"No," Shadow denies.

Sonic groans, "Seriously."

"What. I always have an eye for beautiful gems," Rouge says.

"Oh brother," Amy says, face palming her forehead.

"Alright, let's focus on a plan before those aliens show up," Topaz says.

"Topaz is right, we need to figure out find them before they find us or something else might happen," Leon says.

"And every moment we're talking is a moment Eve remains Black Doom's prisoner," Molly adds.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sonic asks.

"I can think of a lot that can go wrong," Sonia says.

Suddenly, they hear a strange sound.

"What's that?" Sonia asks.

"Not sure, but it almost sounds like it's some kind of aircraft," Manic says.

Sonic looks up and points up, "More like trouble."

The gang look up in the sky to see the Egg Carrier 3.

"It's Dr. Eggman," Topaz says.

Shadow grits his teeth, "He must be here for the Chaos Emerald."

"Let me guess, Eggman had an emerald, but you took it from him," Sally suspects.

"Yes. And before you ask, this happened before Eve was abducted," Shadow answers, bitterly.

Suddenly, three mysterious flying objects leave the Egg Carrier and down towards Prison Island.

"Eggman is launching two of his robots," Tails says.

"Then get ready to turn them into scrap metal," Sonic says.

The three robots land on the ground and turn to see the group. They all see Metal Sonic, but is accompanied with two more robots. Everyone becomes shocked to see the robots especially Shadow. He is seeing two robots who look exactly like himself and Eve.

Tails exclaims, "It's Metal Sonic and two more robots who look like Shadow and Eve."

"I was wondering when Eggman is going to make a robot duplicate of Eve, but Shadow too," Sonic says.

Shadow rolls his eyes, "That robot is nothing compared to the real thing."

"Careful guys, those robots are dangerous," Sally says.

Metal Sonic look at the Freedom Fighters with its sensors. It looks at them to notice the five Chaos Emeralds in the backpack Shadow is holding. Metal Sonic flies to Shadow and attempts to grab the backpack. Shadow quickly dodges and kicks Metal Sonic on the head.

Suddenly, Metal Eve comes in and Sonic gives it a hard spin attack on the front body.

"That was close," Sonic says.

Suddenly, Metal Shadow grabs Sonic and pins him to the ground.

Tails flies over, "I'm coming."

Tails grabs Metal Shadow and attempt to pull it off. Metal Shadow then grabs Tails and attempts to get him off. Sonic then gives the robot kicks to the head. Tails and Sonic escape.

Sonic says, "Careful, I think they're all after the emeralds."

"You can say that," A familiar voice says.

Everyone looks up to see the familiar hovercraft with the same egghead enemy.

"Eggman!" The gang exclaims.

"Greeting Freedom Fighters and friends. I just came here to get something and to fight off those nasty aliens," Eggman says.

"Nasty is an understatement," Sonic mutters.

Then Eggman says, "And I need to get the Chaos Emerald Shadow has taken from me. Of course, Shadow seems to already gather four more too."

"Forget it Eggman, I need the emeralds," Shadow says.

"And why? Also, where Eve to back you up? You're not the same without her you know," Eggman says.

"Eggman, we don't have time for this! We're all in serious danger!" Sonic angrily says.

"I am well aware. Of course, I do have a proposal," Eggman says.

"What kind of proposal?" Sally asks.

"Easy, I Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik will like to assist you in the battle against the alien," Eggman says.

"What?!" The group exclaim.

"If so, then why send your robots to attack us?" Cosmo asks.

"I sent them over to see if they can find the emeralds and battle any of those black aliens whenever they come across them," Eggman says.

"They're called Black Arms," Molly says.

"Black Arms?" Eggman says, confused.

"We actually ran into those aliens before. They're a big problem. Apparently they destroyed countless planets," Leon says.

"We need to get rid of them," Tails says.

"Then it's all the more reason to join forces," Eggman says.

"What? The last time that happened, we thought you joined the Metarex," Sally shouts.

"And the other times that you said that you will change your ways and never does," Amy sternly says.

Shadow says, "He might actually be able to help us."

"What?!" Everyone exclaims in shock.

"Are you kidding?! He's the enemy!" Amy screams.

"I think we should listen to him," Sonic says.

Everyone look at Sonic with confused looks.

"Look, I know Eggman has pulled a lot of bad stuff in the past, but we could use a lot of help. The last time we dealt with the aliens, we barely got away. We need to use the help we can get," Sonic says.

Eggman lands his hovercraft on the ground and hops off.

He says with a smile, "I'm glad you see it this way Sonic. You all will be part of Team Eggman and together we will defeat these 'Black Arms' off the face of the planet."

"No way!" Everyone answers, monotone.

"Okay, we'll skip the Team Eggman thing," Eggman says.

"Well, now that all that is settled, how about you both these robots to use and stop the aliens before they find us," Sonic says.

Shadow simply decides to walk away.

Sonic calls out, "Yo Shadow!"

Shadow turns around and something is thrown to him. Shadow catches it and opens the palm to see a comlink. He then looks at Sonic with a grin on his face.

Sonic winks his left eye, "That way we'll stay in touch."

"Uh…" Shadow replies, confused.

He turns his head, "Thanks."

Shadow simply puts the comlink on his wrist and skates off.

"And where is he going?" Eggman asks.

"Shadow can take care of himself. Right now, we better get out of here," Sonic says.

Suddenly, a Black Arm alien falls from the sky and lands on the ground. When it hits the ground it cause everyone to yelp.

"Where did that come from?" Tails asks.

Everyone looks up to see the floating island above them.

"It's Angel Island," Tails says.

Cosmo worriedly says, "The Black Arms must be on Angel Island."

Amy gasps, "They might try to steal the Master Emerald."

The others becomes shocked to hear this.

"What?! Come on we gotta stop them," Leon says.

Topaz say, "Hurry, we must get to the G.U.N. ship."

Sonic and the others hurry to reach the G.U.N ship.

Eggman tell the robots, "You hear them, move out!"

The three robots fly in the air and follow Dr. Eggman who is taking the lead.

On Angel Island, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and the Chaotix are already in a way, greeted by the Black Arms. Knuckles and everyone is fighting the aliens. Knuckles punch one in the face.

Knuckles angrily says, "Get off this island! You aliens are not welcome here!"

Julie-Su uses her blaster to fire at them. Espio then throws his shurikens and then they explode in contact with the aliens.

Julie-Su says, "I thought we lost them when we were in Planet Wiz Wheel, now they're here on Mobius."

Charmy manages to poke one in the back. The Black Arms try to swat at Charmy, but the little bee continues to slip away.

Charmy panics, "There's too many of them!"

Vector kicks one in the face and punches the other on the stomach.

Vector says, "We could really use some help."

Suddenly, he screams, "V-vector! Help!"

Vector quickly turns to see Ray has been caught by the tail. Suddenly, a hard spin dash appears and Ray flies in the air. Suddenly, the ball unrolls as it bounces to reveal Mighty who catches Ray and land on the ground.

Mighty ask, "Are you okay Ray?"

"I-I'm fine. T-thank you," Ray says.

Mighty turns to Knuckles, "So you really deal with these ugly guys?"

"We did, and they're nothing but trouble," Knuckles says, and kicks a flying Black Arm.

"I see," Mighty replies.

Knuckles turns around and shouts, "Mighty, look out!"

Mighty and Ray turn around to see a large Black Arm with a blade. Before the alien can attack, a blue spin dash slams the Black Arm to the ground. The blue being lands on the ground to reveal Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic smirks, "Well, it looks like Angel Island is having alien problems as well."

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asks.

"Thought I crash the party," Sonic says.

Julie-Su continues to fire her blaster, "Can really use some help here."

Sonic says, "Then let's do it to it."

In the different part of the Black Arm's lair, Black Doom has Eve in a bubble. He then lowers the bubble and it pops when it touches the ground. Eve lands on her bottom as doing so. She quickly stands up to see Black Doom staring at her. She then takes a few steps back.

"Just what do you plan to do?" Eve asks.

"Do not be afraid," Black Doom says.

Suddenly, Eve feels a strange pain in her head. Eve clutches her head as she falls to her knees.

"Soon, everything will become much clearer for you. After, I tap into your memories," Black Doom says.

Eve grits her teeth and clutches her head, making her scream, "No!"

Black Doom lifts his hand and use some kind of strange energy at Eve. Eve's body suddenly stop struggling, like she becomes paralyzed.

Eve gasps and can only speak through her thoughts, "Wha-what is this terrible feeling? It's like, he's groping around inside my mind."

Eve continues to feel pain from this feeling. Eve eyes lower and close half way.

In her thoughts, Eve desperately screams, "Help me! Shadow! Sonic! Help me!"

"Sonic… Shadow… please… I...I need you," Eve softly speaks.

Black Doom continues to use some strange and manipulating ability on Eve.

Evre thinks, "Shadow and Sonic, can't help. They don't even know where I am. And Shadow is trying to find the emeralds… Sonic… Shadow…"

Suddenly, Ever feels some kind of pulse inside her head. Eve's red eyes soon become a hazy red color and her eyes narrow. Her arms then drops from her head and to the side of her body.

Black Doom says, "I have link your mind to my own, Eve. You can't get away from me now."

He then lowers his hand to the ground as he says, "Now come closer. Let our minds unite and become one."

Eve's body begins to move on it's own and walks towards Black Doom. She then walks on to his hand and simply sits down on seiza sitting possession. Once seated, Black Doom lifts her up so Eve will look at his eyes.

Her last thoughts, Eve manages to say, "Shadow…"

Eve continues to look at Black Doom in a daze still has a tap of resistance, but most of her mind and body are under Black Doom's control.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Transforming Heartache into Courage

In a black area, Eve is fast asleep on the ground. Eve groans and begins to walk up. She uses her arms to help herself get into a standing possession.

Eve looks around, "Hello? Um, hello? Is anyone here."

Eve looks around to see the area is completely back. She turns to the left and then to the right. All Eve can see is a black abyss.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Eve asks.

Eve calls out, "Sonic? Shadow? Mom? Dad? Sally? Anyone?"

Before Eve can walk, a strange red and orange colored eye open.

Then Black Doom's voice appears, "Do not try to escape my little offspring."

Eve steps back in shock and screams in fright.

At Angel Island, Sonic and the others fight bravely against the Black Arm aliens and give it everything they have to defeat them. The G.U.N ship land on the grounds of the island and the others help out on the fight. Finally, they defeat the Black Arm aliens, and in Knuckles' case, toss them off the floating island. After the fight, Sonic and the others tell Knuckles and the Chaotix the whole story.

"Eve was kidnapped by the aliens!" Knuckles exclaims in shock.

"I'm shocked. It's not like Eve to be captured like that," Charmy says.

"I'm afraid what Sonic said it's true. What's more, this Black Arm alien named Black Doom has Shadow collecting the Chaos Emeralds for him before Eve's abduction," Sally says.

"But why does this alien want Shadow to collect the emeralds?" Julie-Su asks.

"That's something Shadow and Eve don't know themselves. Shadow has five of them in Eve's backpack and Jazz is with her," Tails says.

"And Shadow is out finding the last two emeralds now," Amy says.

Knuckles places his hand on his chin, "It's still rather strange that Black Doom seek Shadow out, even though he doesn't know him. Still, with Eve in this alien's clutches, Shadow has to find them."

Rouge walks to Knuckles, "You do have a point. We need to find out where this Black Doom is keeping her."

"And how do we suppose we do that?" Julie-Su asks with a frown.

Rouge says, "Maybe we can use the Master Emerald. It will make a nice bait."

"No way. The Master Emerald has just been put back together and I'm not going to allow it to be taken from the island this time," Knuckle sternly says.

"I have to go with Knuckles on this one. The emerald just gain its power and been put back together. I don't think we should risk using it any further," Sally says.

"Besides, Black Doom wants the emeralds and wants Shadow specifically to bring them to him," Tails says.

Molly then says, "Then we'll have to find Shadow and figure out what our next move it."

"I think we should head back to G.U.N HQ at Guardian Mountain and talk to grandfather… I mean the Commander about it," Rachel says.

"Then let's go," Topaz says.

Suddenly, someone shouts, "Hey!"

Everyone turns their heads to see Dr. Eggman.

"Who do you think I am? Chopped Liver?" Eggman shouts, still in his eggmobile.

"Eggman!" Knuckles and the Chaortix say in shock.

Sonic scratches his head with a sheepish smile, "Yeah. We kind of had to join forces with Eggman because he has robots that can help us."

"That's right. Besides, Mobius is also the planet for me to build my empire," Eggman says.

Sally rolls her eyes with her arms crossed, "And there's the price we have to pay for allowing Eggman to help us."

"I think we should just send him packing," Vector says.

"We'll send him packing once we send the aliens packing," Sonic whispers to Vector.

Vector groans, "Fine."

"The sooner we get rid of these aliens, find Shadow, and rescue Eve, the sooner we'll give Eggman the boot," Knuckles says.

Eggman crosses his arms, "I can hear you you know."

"That's the idea," Knuckles remarks.

Eggman huffs in reply. Sonic and the others walk into the G.U.N ship and are going to head back to G.U.N Headquarters to talk to Commander Tower about the situation.

Trapped in the Black Abyss and staring into the strange eye, Eve steps back a little and falls down in shock.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" Eve asks.

"I am in your mind little hedgehog. You and my mind have become one," Black Doom says.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Eve asks, holding her head.

"I plan on seeing your memories. You see, I became rather curious about you and I plan to see what makes you so special," Black Doom answers.

Eve suddenly, feels sharp pains in her head as Eve's memories are flowing through her. Eve slowly opens her eyes to see her memories. Unfortunately, Black Doom can see them as well.

Eve sees the memories of her when she is first made and have fun with Shadow, Maria, and her other friends. Including the training and studying Professor Gerald and her parents are educating.

Suddenly, the memories forwards to how Eve and Shadow escaped from the ARK, and how Eve subconsciously repressed her memories and used her Chaos Control to travel through time.

More of Eve's memories begin to show more at once. It shows the problems Dr. Eggman/Robotnik have put her and the others through. Especially the ones when she uses her Chaos Control and weaponry against the Swat-Bots and other robots. Another one shows about she, Sonic, and Sally use the Power Stone to destroy the Doomsday Project.

"Hmm, it seems that you have come across all kinds of obstacles, including the Metarex," Black Doom says.

Eve continues to struggle as Black Doom taps into her mind more.

Black Doom says, "You know, why do you even fight for those humans?"

"What do you mean?" Eve asks.

"Why fight for the humans when they have done nothing but cause you misery," Black Doom says.

Eve continues to clutch her head in pain. What she doesn't know, Black Doom is trying to take control over her.

Back on Mobius, Shadow appears on the base of a large mountain. Shadow looks up to see the mountain.

"Hmm, "Shadow thinks.

He then takes the cyan blue Chaos Emerald from the backpack and holds it out to find the Emerald. Shadow looks around as he moves the emerald around to find the others. Just then, the cyan blue Chaos Emerald begins to glow.

"There has to be a Chao Emerald around here," Shadow says.

Shadow looks around with the emerald, he notices that the emerald begins to glow to the right side of the mountain. Shadow walks as he holds the emerald out and it begins to glow even more.

"I hope there is an emerald here. I also need to figure out where Black Doom has taken Eve," Shadow says.

Suddenly, Shadow feels something on the bottom of his shoe. Confused, Shadow looks down to see a blue glowing Chaos Emerald under his left foot.

Shadow smirks, "Hmm, you gotta be kidding. This is like taking candy from a baby."

Shadow then picks up the blur Chaos Emerald and places the cyan blue on in his backpack. Jazz comes out of the backpack and continues to hold out the sixth emerald.

On the ship heading to G.U.N HQ at Guardian Mountain, Sonic and the others are trying to think of a plan on how to save Eve and stop the Black Arms.

Sally says, "Alright, once Shadow find the Chaos Emeralds we'll need to figure out a way to figure out where Black Doom is keeping Eve."

"How are we going to do that? Black Doom could have Eve hidden anywhere on the planet," Cosmo asks.

Tails begins to think as he says, "I don't think Black Doom is even on Mobius."

The others look at Tails with confused looks.

"What makes you say that little buddy?" Sonic asks.

Tails says, "It's only a theory, but we know that the Black Arms arrived on Mobius the same day as the comet arrives. Remember on Planet Wiz Wheel, there was a comet that is black and red colored."

"You that you think about it, the Black Arms fell out of the sky without a ship or a large shuttle," Sonic says.

Sally says, "You're right. It's possible that they came to the planet in some way, and I'm beginning to think the comet Tails saw on his monitor and the comet that supposed to be here."

"How are we going to know if it's the right one?" Julie-Su asks.

"We'll have to go to G.U.N HQ and check the satellite monitor to find out for ourselves," Rachel says.

"And if that's where the Black Arms come from, then Eve might be up there," Knuckles says.

"Question is that how are we going to get up there. I'm not sure if Eve has any more time of being trapped up there," Sally says, concern.

"I know is able to get herself out of traps and situations before, but I don't know how she's going to get herself out of it," Sonic says in concern.

In a dark area, Eve is still holding her head with her hands as she is sitting on her knees in pain. Black Doom continues to see Eve's memories as her head continues to feel pain.

Out of Eve's mind, Black Doom continues to hold Eve at the palm of his claw as Eve is still in a daze. Eve's eyes begins to flinch a little as her mouth shows a slight grit.

Eve tries to move her mouth, but she is unable to get a single word out.

Eve manages to think in her mind, "Wh-what's going on? Why why can't I move? "

Black Doom thinks, "This girl is a stubborn one."

Eve thinks, "Sonic. Shadow. Help me."

"Give up little one, Shadow and this so called Sonic are unable to help you. As this moment, Shadow has almost found six of the Chaos Emeralds. Once he finds them, then he shall be taken back with us," Black Doom says.

Eve thinks, "But why? Why do you want my brother so badly? Why take an interest in me?"

Black Doom darkly chuckles, "Because young child, you and Shadow are apart of my kind."

"What? But… it can't be true. My mother was a hedgehog and my father was an echidna, and my grandfather is…" Eve thinks.

"Human. I know. That human was Professor Gerald Robotnik. I know much child. Gerald Robotnik created you along with your brother. You both were given Cloud-Ra, Obsidian, and a bit of Gerald's D.N.A, " Black Doom says.

"How could you know all this?" Eve asks.

Black Doom answers, "Because, I was there when Shadow was created by Professor Gerald. Like Shadow, you were also created by Professor Gerald. And then, you both were given my kinds unique ability of Chaos Control."

"I-I'm not like you," Eve thinks.

"But you are. I sensed it when I first saw you. Shadow was created with my blood, and I have come to realize that you are as well. You and Shadow are a part of me. That is how I am able to tap into your mind," Black Doom says.

Eve thinks distressed, "But it can't be true! I can't be a part of you! I know who I am. I'm a Freedom Fighter. I was created by my grandfather and know who my family and friends are. I'll be betraying them if I accept you."

"Why accept them, especially your human friends?" Black Doom questions.

"Why do you think that?" Eve asks, confused.

Black Doom says, "Why do you want to protect a world full of humans who have caused nothing but bring you pain?"

Eve doesn't think of a word.

"You can see humans are full with greed, and the potential to betray each other. G.U.N invaded the ARK and separated you from your birth family. And this Dr. Eggman you known has caused you more suffering. Why protect the planet that is full of those who caused you pain? The humans have caused your heart to be broken and your memories repressed for years," Black Doom says.

Eve looks at Black Doom with her dazed eyes and soon become more hazy as if nothing is left of her.

"You must realize that humans have done nothing but cause you pain and suffering," Black Doom says.

Then says, "You can never belong on that planet. You are different from them. You have incredible powers that could lead to your downfall. It will be a matter of time before the humans will hate you."

Eve continues to daze as Black Doom's control and voice reaches to her mind.

"Accept your hatred towards the human. Accept that you can never belong on this planet. You and Shadow belong to us. You belong with the Black Arms. The Black Arms will live forever while the creatures on the planet will be loss to you in time. Accept us, Eve. Accept your rightful place with the Black Arms. And soon, your brother will accept as well," Black Doom says.

Black Doom continues to tap into Eve's thoughts and gives her every blow to control her mind and make sure she becomes one with Black Doom's minds.

About being ready to be fully put under Black Doom's control, Eve sits completely still like a statue. Her mind feels that it's going to go blank as if nothing else to her even matters again.

Eve thinks, "I am heartbroken because of the loss of my family? My life had no meaning on Mobius? I… I hate humans? I guess I have every reason to after what they did, but…"

Black Doom suddenly feels a strange force that pushes his mind link away.

Shocked and bitter, Black Doom asks, "What's this?"

Eve suddenly lowers her head and says, "You're… you're wrong."

"Hmm, so this girl is somehow able to become immune to my control," Black Doom thinks.

Then Eve says, "Not everything you're saying is completely true. I… I can't forget about the pain and suffering that G.U.N separating me from my family and take my friends away after all these years. And how I'm resentful towards Dr. Eggman for destroying my new home and took my adopted parents away ..."

Soon, Eve begins to shed tears, "However, there's still good memories of what I have with Shadow, Maria, and my friends and family from the ARK. Along with the good memories I have on Mobius with my adopted family and my friends on how we fight for our freedom and continue to have fun, even if I couldn't remember my old life. And yes, I remember all the good memories I have with human beings. Yet, I still carry the memories as I began to remember my old life."

She then lifts her head to face Black Doom and her eyes changes back to normal and tears continue to fall from her face.

"However, bearing a grudge against G.U.N and Dr. Eggman and forget about my pain. These are feelings that I have, and that I shouldn't let that get in the way. My brother harbored those thoughts before because of losing me, Maria, and our parents, but I helped him realize that revenge and bitterness towards humans will never make us happy," Eve says.

Black Doom simply stares at Eve, but is also showing a slight anger.

"I sometimes wish I could forget those pain and sadness or even wish Eggman gone, but a part of me feels bad for thinking like that," Eve adds.

Eve soon begins to slowly stand up, "I don't know what you said about my grandfather and parents agreed to use my brother, even if you decide to show it to me. However, I refused to allow you to hurt those I care about. I lost too much and gain them back, and I refuse to allow it to happen again, not even from the likes of you."

"Right now," Eve says, fully stands up.

Eve then begins to unleash her powers, "I want you out of my mind! RIGHT NOW!"

Eve then shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

Eve then creates a large explosion of her Chaos Energy that spread across the room. Black Doom is pushes back and hits his back against the wall. Suddenly, a Red Chaos Emerald falls out of his robe and lands on the ground. Eve lands on the ground slowly and on to her feet. Eve looks down to see the sparkling red gem besides her.

"A-A Chaos Emerald…" Eve softly says.

Eve then ends up falling on her knees and pick up the red Chaos Emerald. She then hold the emerald with both hands and place it close to her chest.

"Chaos Emerald, if you're able to grant my wish… I want to be with Shadow, Sonic, and my friends… I want to go home…. I want to go home. I want to be with Shadow. Please, grant my wish," Eve says in her thoughts.

Just then, the Red Chaos Emerald begins to glow and in a second, Eve disappears in a flash. Regaining himself, Black Doom has seen Eve use the Chaos Emerald and disappeared into thin air.

"Fascinating. That female hedgehogs seem to carry such a unique ability. I shall have the pleasure to take her and Shadow and make them part of our kind," Black Doom says.

Back at the Guardian Mountain, Shadow holds the blue Chaos Emerald in his hand.

Shadow says, "Now I have six of them and I need to find the last one. Where could it be?"

Suddenly, a bright red glow appears in front of Shadow. Shadow jumps back in surprise as the red light glows.

"What is it? A Black Arm?" Shadow asks himself.

Shadow puts the emerald in the backpack and ready to fight the strange being appearing at the glowing light. The light glows causes Shadow to shield his eyes. Soon, the light disappeared. Shadow slowly removes his hand from his eyes and gasps in shock. Standing in front of him is none other than Eve, who is holding the Red Chaos Emerald in her hands. Eve begins to fall towards the ground as she begins to pass out. Shadow quickly runs over and catches Eve before she its the ground.

Shadow looks at his younger sister to see her fast asleep and holds the red Chaos Emerald in his hand. Now, Shadow has all of the Chaos Emeralds, but it's not important to him right now. Shadow places his hand on the back of Eve's head and softly pushes it against his own. He closes his eyes as he slowly snuggles it and begins to shed tears. He is relieved that Eve is alright, but suspects she must have gone through a terrible ordeal.

Shadow thinks, "Eve, thank goodness you're safe. I promise that I will never let Black Doom hurt you again."

Suddenly, Shadow hears a sound that is like an air engine. He looks up to see a G.U.N ship flying in the air and begins to descend to the ground. In the ship, Sonic and the others wait patiently for the ship to land on the ground.

"This has to be a tough mission we went on," Manic says, tired.

"You can say that again. I think I'm going to need a vacation after this," Amy adds.

Rachel says, "We'll have to worry about it later. As of now, we need to head to G.U.N Headquarter."

"Yeah. We need to deal with the Black Arms and soon," Sonic says.

Sally looks out the window to see the base of the mountain. Sally then notices something.

Sally turns to the others, "Hey guys, I think there's someone down there."

Everyone looks out the window to see something on the bottom.

Sonia says in surprise, "It's Shadow and Jazz… and Eve's with them."

The others are surprised to see Eve in Shadow's arm as ship is being landed on the ground.

Looking at the ship, Shadow says, "It looks like the gang's all here."

Suddenly, Shadow turns to see a hover car landing on the ground. Coming out of the hover care are Shadow and Eve's parents, Cloud-Ra and Obsidian. Shadow is really shocked to see their parents here. Shadow knows that this is going to be eventful and difficult for him to explain to everyone else, especially his parents.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: A Parents' Confession

Waking up from her sleep, Eve finally opens her eyes that are back to normal. Eve slowly sits up as she groans and places her hand on her head. She rubs her head as she stretches her other arms in the air. After stretching, eve rubs her eyes as she lets out a yawn. Eve removes her hands from her eyes and slowly opens her eyes. Her vision is a bit hazy, but it becomes clear that she's no longer where Black Doom is. Eve looked around to find herself sitting in a bed with a blanket covering her lower body. She then looks around to find herself in a room.

Eve asks herself, "What happened?"

Just then, the door open and Cosmo walks in. Cosmo smiles to see Eve up and is staring at her this moment.

"Eve, you're awake," Cosmo happily says and walks over to the bed.

Eve softly asks, "Cosmo? What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"You're in one of the rooms of G.U.N Headquarters. It's a long dotry, but we were able to find Shadow who has you in his arms, and you were holding a red Chaos Emerald in your hands," Cosmo says.

Eve lowers her head and looks at the ground, "My-my memory is a bit of a blur, but I remember plenty."

Eve then lays down, "I still feel tired."

"You get some rest, I'll let the others know that you're up. I'm sure your parents will be relieved too," Cosmo says.

"My parents?" Eve says, confused.

"Yes. They showed up sometime ago and we were surprised they showed up here," Cosmo says.

Eve gets out of bed and slowly stands up, "I'll come too. I feel like I could use a walk."

"Okay, but remember not to push yourself. You seem pretty tired still," Cosmo says.

"I will," Eve says.

Eve begins to walk out of the room with Cosmo. Once they walk out, the girls close the door.

In a lobby of G.U.N, everyone is discussing about the situation with the Black Arms. Shadow, along with their friends from G.U.N, Knuckles and the Chaotix, and everyone else is talking about their problem with the Black Arms.

"We're really glad to see is alright, but we still have a problem with Black Doom and his Black Arms," Sally says.

Shadow sighs, "I wish I know it myself. Whenever Eve asked about them, any discussion were about the invasion themselves. Not about anything else."

"Sounds like those aliens are pretty stubborn," Bunnie says.

Galaxina says, "We mustn't forget that they abducted Eve and didn't gave much of Shadow a choice about finding the rest of the Emeralds."

"Don't remind me," Shadow mutters.

Obsidian places her hand on Shadow's shoulder and says, "Shadow, try not to take this too hard. Eve is safe now and it seems that Black Doom didn't go any harm to her."

"Then why is Eve so tired and zer head feels sore?" Rotor asks.

"A concussion," Bunnie answers.

Then the door opens and a voice says, "You can ask me yourself."

The others turn to see Eve walking with Cosmo. Jazz who is sitting on Shadow's lap smiles to see Eve and quickly flies to her. Jazz gives Eve a hug on the right side of her head and snuggles her cheek.

Sonic quickly stands up, "Eve! We missed you."

"I missed you guys too. I'm sorry about what happened and made you guys worried," Eve says.

"What matters is that you're alright now and we still have the Black Arms to deal with," Knuckles says.

Confused, Eve asks, "Knuckles, Vector, guys, when did you guys get here?"

"We were at Angel Island until the Black Arms came and attacked us," Knuckles says.

"Yeah. Those aliens are pretty tough," Mighty says.

Sonia walks to Eve and hugs her, "Eve you and Shadow had us all worried sick. It's a good thing you both decided to tell us in the end. Well, at least you told us before you got caught."

"Sorry guys, but I'm just glad to get away from Black Doom," Eve says.

"Why do you say that?" Manic asks.

Eve says, "Those Black Arms seems to be obeying from one source. Black Doom seems to be connected with all the Black Arms with some strange mind link. Black Doom said some pretty weird stuff to me."

Then lowers her head with a frown, "Some of them were pretty hard to bare and it really freaked me out."

"You do look rather spooked, Eve," Antoine says.

Sally places her hand on her right cheek and asks, "What else did he tell you?"

"He's been keeping a watch on Shadow with this strange eye starfish. He also kept mentioning this ritual and never bothered to tell us what it is," Eve says.

Then turns to Shadow, "Did he mention anything to you too?"

"He never mention it. All he talked about was a bit of information about their invasion," Shadow says.

Eve rubs her chin and says, "I'm beginning to think that Black Doom didn't want to give much away, especially to us."

"Why?" Tails asks.

Eve frowns a little. Seeing the frown make, Shadow, Cloud-Ra, and Obsidian very concern.

Sonic asks, "What's wrong Eve? Don't you know?"

"I kind of know, in a way, but I would rather be a long for a little with Shadow and my parents, I um, want to talk to them first," Eve says.

Sally says, "Okay, take all the time you need."

Eve stands up and says, "Shadow. Mom. Dad. You better come with me."

Eve then walks towards the entrance of the room. The door open and walk out. Shadow and their parents walk out with her. Sonic and the others become confused about it.

"What do you think about;s about?" Charmy asks.

"I'm not sure, but it appears this must be a private conversation, especially among family," Espio says.

"What could be so important?" Amy asks.

"I'm not sure. I have to admit, Eve seems different somehow, like she isn't her usual self," Sonic says.

"You have to admit, Eve seems upset about something and it's bothering her. I wonder what she walks to talk to her family about," Sally says.

Sometime later, Eve and her birth family walk into the room she has sleep in earlier. Eve lays down on the bed whole Obsidian sits next to her. She rbs Eve's hair down as the young hedgehog lay on her lap.

"So Eve, what is it you want to talk about?" Shadow asks.

"I-It's kind of important, and it's something that you need to know," Eve sadly says.

Obsidian asks, "Honey, is there something wrong?"

Eve sighs and says, "Yes, there is something. When I was captured by Black Doom, he did something strange to me. My head hurt so much that it felt like he's gasping around it. I felt like I couldn't remember much, but it feels that he was trying to control me. My mind, my thoughts, and my memories."

"How was he able to do that?" Shadow asks.

"I'm not sure. He did mention something else… he said that you and I were created from his blood with the professor's help to create us. He said that we a part of him, a part of his clan. I don't know if it's all true, but he questions why I must fight for the humans when they caused me nothing but pain. However, I refuse to listen to anything he said, even if it is true," Eve says.

Eve then hugs her mom, "I was able to use my Chaos Blast to break free from his grasp and send him to the wall. A Chaos Emerald fell out from his grasp and I was able to use it to reach Shadow."

Cloud-Ra and Obsidian look at each other in concern. Shadow notices to see his parents are showing signs of shock, remorse, and concern.

Eve notices the worried expression, "What? What did I say?"

"Mother? Father? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Shadow asks.

Obsidian simply closes her eyes and reply with a nod, "Yes Cloud. I think it's time we tell them. They need to know."

"Know what?" Shadow asks.

Cloud places his hand on his head with remorse, "The truth son… everything that Black Doom said to Eve."

Shadow stares at his father while Eve places herself in a sitting possession, waiting for an answer.

Cloud-Ra calmly says, "What he is saying is true?"

Shadow and Eve gasp in shock to hear this, especially Eve. Everything that Black Doom has explained to her is all true.

Cloud-Ra clutches his fist and says, "Sometime before Shadow was fully born, the Black Comet came around Mobius' orbit. Before then, Professor was so interested in creating the ultimate creature. However, there were some problems that he is able to surpass. I didn't like it, but he made contact with Black Doom in that comet."

Then Obsidian says, "We're not sure why, but Black Doom agreed to help the professor and bring Shadow to life, His terms that he will use Black Doom's blood to create Shadow. Then when they return, they will come back to claim Shadow so that he will be used to find them. Professor Gerald agreed to his terms,."

"D-did… did he really?" Eve asks, shocked.

Same as Eve, Shadow asks, "It it can't be true."

Eve shakes her head, "But why? Why would grandfather made such an insane deal with Black Doom? From the way he said it, it seems that he doesn't like humans."

"I think part of it was to create the Ultimate Creature and to help the people on the planet. When he learned about Maria coming to the ARK and is ill, he decided to go along with his deal. As to why he wanted the Chaos Emeralds, even we don't know," Obsidian says.

Eve sits up and says, "I'm willing to bet it has something to do with this ritual he was talking about. The Chaos Emeralds must be a part of it."

"That's what I'm thinking the way Black Doom made it sound," Shadow says.

Obsidian sadly says, "We're sorry that we couldn't tell you about this before Shadow or you, Eve. It's just, we're worried about how you both react towards it. We promised Professor Gerald that we would never tell anyone, especially when he decided to go back on his deal with Black Doom."

"Go back on his deal?" Shadow asks.

Cloud-Ra nods his head, "Yes. Both you and your sister were created with strength, speed, intelligence, and agility. You both also have powerful immune systems you both can never be ill from any diseases. Of course, Professor Gerald also created you both so you can be able to cure any disease. Of course, the people we worked with have plans for Shadow. To them, Shadow is a powerful weapon."

Obsidian standoff the bed and walks to Shadow, "We fell in love with you. You weren't a weapon to us, you're our baby."

"Even Gerald Robotnik loved you. He came to realize that making contact with Black Doom and his comet was a terrible mistake. Gerald and I discuss this for a while and agreed that the Black Arms need to be stopped. Thus, we created the Eclipse Cannon. Abraham and Alice's parents and a few of our scientists help with the project. We never told them why," Cloud-Ra says.

"So that's what the cannon is for. You knew that they'll come back someday, so you and grandfather made it to fight back," Eve says.

"That's right. The Eclipse Cannon and with the emeralds is powerful enough to destroy the comet. And the rest, we train you until you can go on the planet and prepare you when Black Doom arrives," Cloud-Ra says.

Shadow lowers his head and turns away, "Still, I don't fully know what I am. Am I supposed to be some kind of weapon? A cure?"

Obsidian says, "You and Eve were meant to be saviors. You both are meant to protect the world from disasters and cure many cure diseases."

Then saddens, "Of course, we were able to come up with a cure for Maria's NIDS. Professor Gerald was going to give you the cure until…"

"Before G.U.N forced the ARK to be shut down and Maria was…" Eve can't say the last few words.

Cloud-Ra hugs Eve, "I know. We only wish there was a way to stop this from happening."

"I guess we can understand why you never told us about Black Doom and the Black Arms. you both were worried about how we feel about it. I still kind of wish you tell us something about them," Shadow says.

"I know, but I guess it's best to tell you now than never," Obsidian says.

Eve then asks, "Hey Dad, how did you and the professor decided to create me?"

"Over time, we come to see that you being the only Mobian besides me and your father might be getting a bit lonely for Shadow," Obsidian says.

"I don't think I was that lonely," Shadow says.

"True, but it still doesn't change that you were the only young hedgehog in the ARK," Cloud-Ra says.

Obsidian says, "Maria actually think the same thing. Professor Gerald decided to create a sibling for you. Like you, Eve is created to be exactly like you, they have intelligence, powerful strength, and agility."

"And that also means that like me Shadow is also created with Black Doom's D.N.A," Eve says.

"I'm afraid so," Cloud-Ra says.

"Still, what exactly is my purpose? Is it the same as Shadow?" Eve asks.

"You are Eve. When you were created, it's been decided that you will help Shadow protect Mobius from danger and enemies. You are also meant to be a powerful asset to be by Shadow side when the Black Arms return," Cloud-Ra says.

Then Eve remembers, "But dad, I am able to create a bubble with my energy, create a bow and arrow and a sword the same way."

"I do admit, even I couldn't do that," Shadow says.

Then Eve ask, "Yeah? How come I have these abilities even though Shadow and I were made the same?"

"Well Eve, even though you and Shadow are strong, smart, and use Chaos Control, you each have your own unique abilities," Cloud-Ra says.

"For example?" Eve asks.

"Well for one, I usually use my rocket shoes for a faster speed besides my own while you use your own feet run at sonic speed on your own," Shadow says.

Eve then says, "That's right. I remember that I am able to use weapons and Chaos like bubbles, even psychokinesis."

"That's correct. I remember father telling me that when I remove my inhibitor, I transform into a Chaos Form. I also seem to have more control of my Chaos Control than you do," Shadow says.

Eve pouts, "Hey."

Cloud-Ra and Obsidian giggle in reply.

"Sally and the others told me that whenever you get scared, angry, or in terrible pain, you blast a Chaos Blast in the past, even now. You may be good at using Chaos Control. Of course, that what caused you to push yourself and our parents further across time," Shadow says.

Eve turns her head away with cheeks blushing, "I guess that is true, but I can't help it. Besides, that also saved me from being fully controlled by Black Doom. Even though I think there's more to it."

"Yes. I've been wondering about. I wonder if you are immune to be control by him," Cloud-Ra says.

"Didn't feel like it, I was almost fully controlled by him until I snapped myself out of it and escaped," Eve says.

Shadow walks to Eve and says, "I think it's your heart that prevent you from being controlled. Despite what Black Doom said, you still vowed to protect the planet along with the friends and family you made here. Having those memories must have been able to prevent Black Doom from controlling you."

Then he softly smiles, "So just keep being yourself, and you'll never have to worry about Black Doom controlling you again."

"Thanks Shadow," Eve says with a smile on her face

She then ways, "We should tell the others about it now. They must be wondering what is taking us so long."

"Right. Of course, your friends are going to be shocked when we tell them about this," Shadow says.

Sometime later, everyone is in the lunchroom with Shadow, Eve, and their parents join them. After explaining what they discover, the reaction they do is what to be expected.

"What?! You mean that you and Shadow are actually related to these guys!" Sonic exclaims in shock.

Eve sighs, "Pretty much. Shadow and I were just as shocked as you were."

"Still, I can't believe that your and Eggman's grandfather agreed to something like this," Bunnie says.

"We know," Shadow says.

Eve turns to Cosmo, "Cosmo, I'm starting to understand you and your sister about finding out a part of your family are evil conquerors."

"It must be shocking to learn the truth about your um, family history," Galaxina says.

Eve sighs, "And I thought my family history couldn't be any more crazy."

"How so?" Galaxina asks.

"That's right. You didn't know. Turns out Eve is actually Knuckles uh, relative, I guess," Vector says.

"Really? That sounds nice," Cosmo happily says.

Eve says, "Having Knuckles as a relative yes. The tension we had in our family history, not so much."

"And the fact that Eve and Shadow's mom was in a way a princess of a ninja clan in the Dragon Kingdom," Sonic adds.

Eve sighs, "Alright guys, let's focus on the matter at hand. We have all seven Chaos Emeralds and we seem to know a bit about the Black Arms."

"Have to agree. You being captured ended up being a good thing. Even though you had to put up with them on wherever they are," Manic says.

"Manic, we has a suspicious that they might be at in the Black Comet. They didn't show up until it did," Sonia firmly says.

"Oh yeah," Manic says.

"Another thing we do know, since Black Doom is the leader of the Black Arms we need to find a way to take him out," Sonic.

Eve places her hand on her head, "And what I experienced, all the Black Arms are connected to one mind. Black Doom seems to be the link of it."

"So the only way to take out the Black Arms is to take out the comet and Black Doom," Sally says.

"That seems to be the only way," A familiar deep voice says.

Everyone turns their to see Commander Tower and to Eve's surprise, Dr. Eggman is with him. Bocoe, Decoe, and Bokkun are here as well.

"Dr. Eggman, what are you doing here?" Eve asks, surprised.

Decoe quickly says, "Don't worry Eve, we're on your side in all this."

"That's correct. We decided to fight the Black Arms as well and save Mobius," Bocoe says.

"After all, Dr. Eggman can't make his Eggman Empire with the planet being destroyed," Bokkun adds.

Eve sighs, "After joining up with us possible for a third time, you still want to take over the world?"

"Hey. an evil genius can never be stopped," Eggman says with pride.

Sonic mutters, "Yeah right."

"Now. I am to understand my grandfather, Gerald Robotnik had made a kind of deal that lead to Shadow's creation. I might find it shocking to see that my own grandfather made a shocking deal. I am more surprised that he decided to fight against them," Eggman says.

"That sounds about right," Shadow says.

Commander Tower says, "Base of this knowledge, we need to go to Space Colony ARK and reactivate the Eclipse Cannon. Then it will appear that you need to go to the Black Comet to destroy the core to their hive mind."

"That seems like the plan. Who knows, we might be able to find anything important there," Eve says.

"Hmm, maybe. The ARK was closed for a very long time. Who knows what we might find," Rachel says.

Molly says, "It's our only league to figure out more about the Black Arms and to get this Eclipse Cannon working."

"I agree. We gotta get to Space Colony ARK," Leon says.

Then Eve turns to Commander Tower, "Hey Abe, when you worked at G.U.N. When you worked here for a while. Did you find any information that is from the ARK."

Commander Tower holds out a flash drive, "I already got the information right here. When I was told about what happened to you and what Shadow was doing, I had this suspicion that the data from the ARK might be able to help you."

He then presents it to Eve and the young hedgehog takes the flash drive.

"It might give you the information you need to use the Eclipse Cannon to stop the Black Arms," Commander Tower says.

"Thanks. This could be useful," Eve says.

Sally then brings out Nicole's computer pad, "Nicole should be able to download the data and observe it."

"Great. Now all we have to do is to get to this Space Colony ARK that is on the outskirts of space," Vector says.

"I know just the thing that will get us up there," Rouge says.

Not long after, everyone is staring at a large G.U.N spaceship. The Freedom Fighters and the others are astonished to see it. Sonic even makes a whistle.

"That should be big enough for us to get to the ARK," Eve says.

Shadow turns to Eve, "Eve, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Eve answers.

"Because of what Black Doom tried to do to you. He might try to do the same thing to you again, and myself," Shadow says.

"I know you were worried. Truth be told, I was scared about it. However, I can't just stand here and allow Black Doom and the Black Arms to destroy Mobius," Eve says.

Eve then grabs Shadow hand, and says, "I'm going to the ARK and fight Black Doom. Whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it, but I know there's no use talking you out of it. Plus, it seems that both you and I have to defeat Black Doom together," Shadow says.

Eve smiles, "Now that's more like it."

She then raises her hand up with a fist, "Let's do it to it."

Sonic laughs, "She maybe your sister Shades, but she also my sister too."

Shadow crosses his arms with a huff.

In the G.U.N rocket ship, everyone is sitting in their chair and other sitting areas to take off. This time, all the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix are with them. Topaz, Ramond, Rachel, and Omega are there as well. Rouge takes the wheel and begins to drive the ship.

Outside of the ship, it blows out hot fire from it's engines and the rocket begins to take off. As it begins to fly into space, Commander Tower, Cloud-Ra, and Obsidian watch as the Freedom Fighters and their friends head off to investigate the ARK. To the group in the rocket, the ARK is going to help them with their mission to stop the Black Arms. At the same time, Dr. Eggman uses his Egg Carrier Mark Three to fly into space.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: ARK Investigation

Flying through the outskirts of space, the G.U.N rocket ship is making its way to Space Colony ARK. There is one of the main keys to stop the Black Arms wrath. In the ship, Sonic and the others wait patiently to arrive on the ARK. Eve sits between Sonic and Shadow. Her eyes turn to Shadow to see the firm look on his face. Yet, Eve can sense Shadow is still has sadness in him.

Eve thinks, "I'm not surprised that Shadow and I have been quiet about it. It's been a while since we returned to the ARK. At first, Space Colony ARK was my and Shadow's birth place and our home. Now, it seems to be full of bad memories, the invasion of the ARK that took our friends and family, when we returned the ARK was changed into a weapon that will impact Mobius like a supernova. At this moment, the ARK has the only weapon that will destroy the comet and put an end to the Black Arms' invasion once and for all."

Eve speaks to Shadow, "So Shadow, how are you feeling?"

Shadow simply nods his head in reply.

"I see," Eve says.

Eve decides to stay silent and thinks, "I hope once the Black Arm invasion is over things will be calm again. Well, calm as it can be."

Amy looks out the window and says, "Next stop, Space Colony ARK."

Everyone looks at the front window to see Space Colony ARK.

"So this is the ARK? Wow! It's huge," Vector says.

"It looks amazing," Charmy adds.

Molly asks, "So this is Shadow and Eve's birth place? I never knew they used to live in a space station."

"It's true. We used to live there until the leaders of the project think Professor Gerald wants to use Shadow and Eve for evil and forced the ARK to shut down," Sonic says.

Eve sadly sighs, "Please don't remind us. I'm already had to deal with remember that place."

Then lowers her head, "It's a shame, it used to be a science station for the researchers. It was also created to be a living place for a few families, including mine."

Sonia places her hand on Eve's shoulder, "We know Eve. We know that this is still hard for you."

"It's okay Sonia. I just never expected to come back here after the last time we came," Eve says.

Galaxina sadly says, "It must have been very hard for you."

"It was. For me and Shadow. I just hope we can find whatever we need and go after Black Doom and the Black Arms on this Black Comet," Eve says.

"Well, we're just about here Eve," Rouge says, driving.

Omega asks, "Is there possible enemies on board?"

"We're not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to stay on guard in case any of the Black Arms follow us," Shadow says.

"Proposal. I shall have my firearms ready," Omega says.

Cosmo whispers to Rouge, "Are you sure Omega is on our side?"

"I think he takes his business destroying enemies way too seriously," Rouge says.

Topaz says, "You can say that again."

Sometime later, everyone is in Space Colony ARK. Coming in the bridge of the ARK, Dr. Eggman and his three robot henchmen show up.

"Glad to see that we're all here. Now, as the leader of this operation, we shall split into groups to find any information we might have missed," Eggman says.

Sonic sternly says, "Hold on, who made you the leader?"

"Me! I know the ARK better than anyone. After all, my grandfather created Shadow and Eve and the head of the ARK. All the information he might have left here belongs to me," Eggman says.

Eve rolls her eyes, "Talk about being full of yourself."

"I have to agree," Shadow replies.

Eggman turns turns to Shadow and Eve, "Of course, you both have the right to know as well. On the count that you both were created by my grandfather."

"Let's just look and see if we can find anything and get this over with," Knuckles says and walks off.

Julie-Su follows as she says, "I'll go with him."

"I guess we should split up," Eve says.

"Great," Sonic says.

After splitting up, everyone heads off to find any clues. Rotor, Tails, Cosmo, and Sally who is holding Nicole's compute pad are with Dr. Eggman and his robots. They are looking over the control system for the Eclipse system.

Dr. Eggman types on the control system checking the possible damages of the Eclipse cannon.

Eggman says, surprised, "Amazing, the Eclipse Cannon seems to be intact. There doesn't seem to be any signs of damage from the last time it has been used."

"I'm surprised to hear it," Decoe says.

Then Bocoe says, "It doesn't have a single dent since the ARK almost fell out of orbit."

"It appears so. I think it's lucky for us," Eggman says.

Rotor says, "I'm surprised to agree with you. Without the cannon, we might have to find a different way to destroy the comet."

"What exactly is the Eclipse Cannon?" Cosmo asks.

Eggman snickers with a grin, "The Eclipse Cannon is a powerful laser cannon that with the power of the Chaos Emeralds can destroy an entire planet. It is the Ultimate Weapon to ever been build on the ARK. Of course, the Eclipse Cannon is a part of the ARK.

"Destroy an entire planet?" Eve asks, frightened. Then gulps.

Tails walks to Cosmo, "Don't worry Cosmo, the Eclipse Cannon won't be used for anything dangerous."

"Yes. Since the last time Dr. Eggman used it," Sally says with her arms crossed and firmly glares at Eggman.

"Hey! I was trying to make a living here," Eggman says.

"But destroying the moon and activating the countdown on the ARK that almost destroyed Mobius," Sally firmly says.

"But it's not like Eggman meant to activate the countdown," Rotor says.

"That's true," Sally says.

Sally brings out the Flash Drive Eve gives to her. Then brings out Nicole's computer pad. She plugs the pad to the monitor of the control system. Soon, they see Nicole the Holo-Lynx on the screen.

"Hi Nicole, are you connected alright?" Sally asks.

"Yes. I'm functioning to the system in perfect condition," Nicole says.

Sally then plugs in the flash drive, "Nicole, I need you to log into the data."

"Yes Sally," Nicole says.

Nicole's image disappears and shows the data from the flash drive.

Sally looks at it and says, "Hmm, interesting."

In the science lab of the ARK, Sonic, Eve, Shadow, Molly, and Leon look for any clues. They see a few experiment tubes, containers, desk with papers, small tubes, and machines around the area.

"Wow! It place looks like it will make Rotor and Tails feel like home," Sonic says.

Eve walks around and says, "I haven't been in this room in years. I feel that I'm starting to remember."

"You're correct. This is the science lab where our father and the professor worked. You sometimes make a habit of trying to hide here. Even though our father said we're unable to play here," Shadow says.

Eve nervously giggles, "Right. I think I remember that."

"So what do we do now?" Sonic asks.

"Look for anything, I guess," Eve says.

"Remember to be careful. These are very old equipment, so don't break anything," Shadow says.

"We'll try, but the place has been shut down for years. I wouldn't be surprised if anything has become fragile over the past few decades," Eve says.

Sonic begins to search around, "Let's look around and see if we can find anything."

Sonic looks in the draws and the desk at top speed.

Eve grans Sonic's arm and says, "Sonic, slow down. We'll have a better look if we take it slow."

"Slow is not my fortay," Sonic says.

"True, but let's look around careful," Eve says.

"Fine," Sonic says.

With that, Sonic, Eve, and the others begin to look for any clues.

Down the hall, everyone else is looking in the different rooms and areas of the ARK. So Amy, Cream and Cheese walk into the room that Cream recognize.

Amy asks, "So this room really belongs to Eve?"

"Yes. Shadow brought her here and let her rest after the incident on Angel Island," Cream says.

Amy finds a light switch and turns it on. To Cream and Cheese, the place still remain the same. To Amy, the place is very new.

Amy smiles and says, "So this is Eve's bedroom on the ARK. It looks so cute."

"I think the room looks nice," Cream says.

Amy looks around and notices a photo on the desk close to the bed. Amy picks it up to see an old photo of Shadow, Eve when she was little and their parents along with Maria and Professor Gerald. Amy softly smiles to see the photo has smiles on their faces. Even Shadow is showing a small smile on his face.

Amy thinks, "I never seen Shadow smile like that before. Hard to believe Shadow and Eve along with her friend and family suffered from it."

"Yes," Cream sadly agrees.

Amy says, "I don't know if there's anything useful here, but it's worth a try."

Amy, Cream, and Cheese begin to search for anything in the room.

In the control system of the Eclipse Cannon, Sally continues to read the information that is on the flash drive.

"Wow. Professor Gerald apparently have a good enough data on the Black Arms. The code has been locked up for a long time. It's a good thing we were able to hack into it," Sally says.

"I agree. Some of them were something Eve is able to learn from being captured," Cosmo says.

"Yes. Black Doom is the core of the Black Arms' Hive Mind. The comet is apparently like a giant shuttle for all of the Black Arms to travel. It is strange that it never land on Mobius or Planet Wiz Wheel when it does, and only the aliens are able to reach the planet," Sally says.

Tails says, "We also learn about about them the last time we saw them."

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to have any knowledge about this ritual Shadow and eve mention. It also mentioned a bit of Professor Gerald's entry like a journal. It mention the Black Doom wanted Shadow to be his champion, a key warrior to collect the Chaos Emerald so they can conquer Mobius. It never said why," Sally says.

Eggman types on their controls for the cannon, "I'm still shocked that, my own grandfather would partner up with Black Doom, especially Eve's birth parents."

"I bet they had trouble agreeing to his terms at first," Decoe says.

"Yes. Especially since your grandfather knows that Maria's life was on the line," Bocoe adds.

"I still think it's interesting on how the geniusness falls not far from the tree," Bokkun says.

Then turns to Eggman, "If you don't mind me asking, is Maria as smart as you and your grandfather is?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I barely knew her," Eggman answers.

"Oh," Bokkun replies, dumbfounded.

Sally sighs, "That seems to be all the information. At least we also know that the Eclipse Cannon is more than powerful enough to destroy the comet. I'm a little concerned using the Chaos Emeralds again."

"How come?" Cosmo asks.

"The last time we used the Chaos Emeralds, the ARK was turned into a mega bomb and almost crashed into the planet," Rotor says.

"Oh," Cosmo replies.

Back in Eve's old bedroom, Amy, Cream and Cheese continue to search carefully for anything useful. Amy looks under the bed and Cream looks in the closet. Cheese looks in the draw of the furniture. So far, they have found nothing.

Amy sighs, "We looked all over the room and found nothing."

"Maybe there really isn't anything for us to find here," Cream says.

Cheese then flies over with a brown teddy bear with a pink ribbon.

Cream sees the bear and happily says, "Aww, what a cute teddy bear."

"I say. The bear even likes a cute ribbon on its neck," Amy says.

Cream passes the bear to Cream. Cream holds the bear and smiles.

Cream smiles, "I think it's adorable."

Cream observes the bear from front to see the cute look on its face. When she turns it to see the back, she becomes confused.

"What's this?" Cream asks.

Amy walks over, "What's that?"

Amy and Cream look to see a small zipper on the back neck of the bear.

"A zipper?" The girls say, confused.

Curious, Amy grabs hold of the zipper and unzips it to reveal a small pocket in the back of the bear.

"What is it?" Cream asks.

"It looks like a secret compartment, and it seems something is inside," Amy says.

Amy reaches in the pocket and takes out a small CD case with a disk inside and what looks like a piece of paper.

"Hmm, something tells me that this is something we have to show Eve," Amy says.

"I agree," Cream says.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese head out of the room and stop to see Rachel and Ramond close by.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ramond asks.

"We found something in a stuffed teddy bear," Amy says.

"It was hidden in some secret pocket on the bear's back," Cream says.

Rachel says, "Hmm, that does sound strange. You think Eve knows anything about it."

"That's why we're going to find her and asks, "Amy says.

"We'll go with you," Ramond says.

The group walk down the hall to find Eve and the others.

Back in the lab, Sonic, Eve, and the others are search and search for anything that have important information, but so far, they are unable to find anything.

"Seems that we just hit a dead end here," Sonic says.

"Seems like it, but we can't give up," Eve says.

"Chao Chao," Jazz replies.

Shadow says, "Eve's right. There just has to be an answer somewhere."

"Maybe we can check the others and see if they find anything," Leon says.

After leaving the lab, they walk down the hall of the ARK. Eve looks out the window to see Mobius and the Black Comet that is close by. Eve looks up to see Amy, Rachel, Ramond, Cream and Cheese walking to them.

"Hey Ames, did you find anything?" Sonic asks.

"We did find something," Amy says.

"What is it?" Molly asks.

Amy holds out a small case that has a CD disk inside it. Then holds a brown teddy bear that has a pink ribbon on it.

"We found this CD inside of this stuffed bear. It appears to have a secret behind it's back," Amy says.

"Really? Who would put a disk inside a bear?" Sonic asks.

"Probably Professor Gerald. He must have used it for a hiding spot," Rachel says.

Eve walks over and says, "Stuffins?!"

"Stuffins? I'm assuming this stuffed bear is yours," Sonic asks, confused.

Eve nods her head and takes it from Amy's hand, "It is. I haven't seen it in years."

"It's surprisingly new despite it being here for fifty years," Sonic says.

Shadow smirk, "That because Eve loved it so much that she refused to allow it to get dirty. I think Ben's mother gave it to her. She sometimes used it to place a few of her personal belonging in it."

Eve turns to Cream and asks, "Cream, can I see the disk?

"Um sure," Cream says.

Cream gives the disk to Eve and she looks at it.

"Hmm, I-I think I remember this," Eve says.

"You have?" Rachel asks.

"I believe so. Grandfather gave me this a long time ago. He told me that it's very special and that it's for me and Shadow," Eve says.

Flashback:

Over fifty years ago, Eve is playing in her bedroom with her stuffed animals and with a tea set. Eve is a little hedgehog back then and is having fun with her stuffed animals.

Eve holds the pot and says, "Will you like some more Stuffins?"

Just then, the metal door slides open and Professor Gerald walks into the room.

Eve looks up with a smile, "Hello grandfather."

"Hello Eve. I see you're playing with your friends," Gerald says with a smile.

Eve nods her head, "Yes. We're having a tea party."

"I can see," Gerald says, and laughs.

Then says, "Eve, I like you to do an important favor for me."

Eve stands and walks to the human, "Yes grandfather."

Professor Gerald brings out a small case that has a CD Disk inside it.

Eve asks, "What is it?"

"It's a special message for you and Shadow. Something that you need to see when the time is right," Gerald says.

The professor gives the disk to Eve and the young hedgehog takes it.

Eve looks at it and asks, "What is it?"

"That is something you both need to see when the time comes. There is also a letter inside the case so you both can read it before using the disk. I want you to put it in a safe spot and don't allow anyone to take it. I want you and Shadow to read the letter and then when the time is right, use the disk," Professor Gerald says.

Eve nods her head, "Yes grandfather, and I got a perfect hiding spot."

Eve then runs to her stuffed bear. She reaches to a zipper on i's back and unzips it. She places the disk inside and zips it back up. Eve then picks up the bear and runs to the human.

Eve giggles, "Stuffins will keep it safe too."

Professor Gerald laughs, "I have to say that is a unique spot. No one will suspect that it's in a stuffed toy."

Eve giggles with glee.

Flashback Ends:

Eve looks at the disk, in surprise.

She calmly says, "I remember it, grandfather gave it to me and told me to keep it hidden. I put it in Stuffins so it will be safe. I guess, I forgot all about it after the invasion."

Shadow walks over, "You were trying to keep the disk safe for grandfather. And it seems to work. None of the G.U.N were able to find it, so it's safe now."

"You should open it. It might be important," Amy says.

"Okay," Eve says.

Eve opens the case and sees the paper inside like the professor said. Eve takes the paper out and gives the case with the disk to Shadow. Eve opens it and looks at the paper.

Eve gasps in shock, "I-I don't believe it."

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

Eve continues to read the letter, "The letter says, "Dear Shadow and Eveline-Ra, if you are reading this letter, then the worst has come. In the disk will be information about your foe and a video message for you both to see. In the lab where your father and I work, there is a secret room that will be the next part of the mission. It will help you both to defeat the enemy you come to know as… the Black Arms."

Sonic and the others are shocked to hear this. The letter is about the possible piece of information about the Black Arms.

Eve turns to Sonic and the others, "Sonic, tell the others to meet us in the lab while we try to find the secret room the professor said."

Eve and the others head back to the lab while Sonic speeds down the hall to find the others and tell them about the newest development.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Professor Gerald's Secret Entry

In the lab, The group gathered to see if they can find anything that could lead them to the secret room the professor has written in his letter. Everyone move some items and presses some known buttons to find the secret room.

"Looking for a secret room is harder than it looks," Amy says, looking under the desk.

"I think that's why it's called a secret room," Eve says with a grin.

"Oh right," Amy says.

Shadow moves a large bookshelf to find anything behind it. When he looks behind the bookshelf, he becomes curious to see it. Shadow then pushes the bookshelf out of the way.

Eve walks up, "What's going on?"

"I think I found something behind the bookshelf," Shadow says, pushing the furniture.

Eve says, "Let me help you."

Eve helps Shadow push the bookshelf out of the way. Once they move it, they see a metal wall that is different than the rest of the metal wall. This one is a dark gray color. In the middle of it is a red button.

"Hmm, maybe this is it," Eve says.

She presses the button and the door slides up revealing an entrance. Shadow and Eve look at the dark hall with curiosity. Everyone else in the room see the secret passage too.

"So, this is the secret room we're supposed to find?" Amy says.

"It's dark in there," Cream says, frightened.

"Chao," Cheese replies.

"I'm guessing we'll have to go through there," Eve says.

"Yes. If we're going to find answers. Then we'll have to go in there," Shadow says.

Eve nods her head and together, she and her brother walk into the secret hall to the secret room. Amy and the others decide to follow them.

In the Eclipse system control, the others have finished looking over the data and have the eclipse cannon set up. Tails, Rotor, and Eggman leave the control to see the Eclipse Cannon is operating on the screen.

"Looks like the Eclipse Cannon is ready," Rotor says.

"I'm surprised we're able to activate the Eclipse Cannon with the Chaos Emeralds… without setting off the countdown," Tails says.

Rotor says. "I was able to figure out how it works and deactivate it."

"That's a relief," Decoe says.

"At least we can all breath now," Bocoe adds.

Confused, Cosmo says, "But you don't breath. You're robots."

"That's correct," Decoe says.

"We're machines not living beings," Bocoe adds.

Then Sally says, "Alright guys, let's go find the others and tell them we got the Eclipse Cannon running."

Suddenly, everyone feels some strange vibrations that cause the ARK to shake. Everyone yelp and fall off their feet.

Sonic asks, "What's going on?"

Cosmo asks, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like a good sign," Rotor says.

The strange vibration is happening all over the ARK, catching everyone's attention. Sonic feel the shake causing him to stop to feel the vibration.

In the different part of the ARK, the rest of the Freedom Fighters and friends feel the shake too.

Bunnie yelps, "Oh my stars!"

"Sacre bleu, what ze happening?" Antoine asks, panicking.

"The ARK is shaking," Manic says.

In the control room, Knuckles, the Chaotix, Rouge, and Topaz hurry inside to check on the others.

"Hey! Did you guys feel that strange vibration just now?" Topaz asks.

"We felt it alright," Bokkun says.

Charmy asks, "What it an earthquake?"

"We're in space Charmy. We can't get earthquakes here," Rouge says.

"Don;t tell me the countdown is happening again?" Knuckles says.

Eggman answers, "No. It's not my grandfather. Something else must have caused the ARK to shake."

"But what?" Topaz asks.

Eggman walks to the control pad and types in the security. On the screen, everyone can see a large ship and in the hall of the loading section are the Black Arm aliens.

"Oh no! They must have found out we're here," Sonia says.

"Worse than that. Black Doom must have found out that Shadow and Eve are here with the Chaos Emeralds. The Black Arms must be coming for them and the emeralds," Sally worriedly says.

Manic sternly says, "We're not going to let that happen. Not without a fight."

"Glad to hear it Manic," A familiar voice says.

Everyone turns around to see Sonic walking towards them.

"Sonic," Sally says with glee.

Sonic walks over, "We can't let those aliens get the emeralds or our friends. The only way to stop them is to fight back. Everyone else need to fight off the Black Arms coming in. Knuckles, Espio, Mighty, Ray, and Bunnie. I need you to come with me. Sally, bring Nicole and Tails. You need to come as well.

"What is it?" Sonia asks.

"Professor Gerald gave Eve an important disk. It might be the key to end all this. Sally, Tails, and Nicole will help with the disk while the rest hold off the Black Arms if they try to come in," Sonic says.

"Then let's hurry," Knuckles says.

Sonic grab Sally and Tails and take them both to the lab at top speed, Knuckles and the others follow.

In a dark room, Eve is able to find a light switch and turn it on. They both see a large computer screen with a control panel. They also see a strange capsule in the middle.

Eve asks, "What is this place?"

"I-I never even knew this was here," Shadow says.

"We might be able to get our answer," Molly says.

Just then, Sonic runs to the room with Sally and Tails. He places them both down and they walk over to the rest.

"Just in the nick of time," Leon says.

"Yeah, well, time is not what we're going to have. The Black Arms are trying to get in the ARK. They're probably trying to get the emeralds, including Shadow and Eve. Knuckles and the others are going to guard the lab in case they show up. I need some of you to guard the entrance to this room.

Amy steps forward, "Molly, Leon and I will do it. Cream, you and Cheese stay with Sally."

"Yes Amy," Cream says.

"We'll hold them off," Leon says.

Amy and the two humans hurry to the outside of the room to be ready for the attack.

Sally looks at the computer and plugs Nicole to it. Then, Eve places the disk on a compartment that makes the disk come inside.

Sally asks, "Nicole, see if you can tell us what the machine and how we can work it?"

"Yes Sally," Nicole says.

Nicole research the data on the disk with the computer and the machine. Finally, Nicole is able to find something.

Nicole says, "The disk doesn't just have the information of the Black Arms, but it also has information about the machine behind you. With the disk placed into the computer, you can use the machine to go inside the system."

"Really? You mean that we can use the machine to place ourselves into the computer world of the disk?" Eve asks.

"Yes. There's also another letter on it," Nicole says.

The letter appears on the screen.

This time, Shadow looks at the letter and reads it, "Shadow and Eve, if you are reading this, then you have already found my secret lab. With the disk plugged in and the machine activated, you can travel inside the world I created on it. We will explain everything when you come inside."

"We?" Tails asks.

"I'm not sure, but sounds cool. Let's go in," Sonic says.

"Wait a minute Sonic, some of us have to remain here and keep watch," Sally says.

Then Tails says, "She's right. I think Shadow and Eve should go in since it seems the Professor wants to talk to them."

"Sounds good to me. I'll go to as their backup," Sonic says.

"Still, Professor Gerald must have come up with everything," Tails says.

"Yes. I might be able to help physically interface with the data, you might be able to find out what you need, "Nicole says.

"You're awesome Nicole," Eve says.

"Thank you. Sonic. Shadow. Eve. Are you all ready?" Nicole asks.

"We're ready," Shadow says.

"Yes. We can't turn back now," Eve says.

"The step into the machine," Nicole says.

Shadow, Eve, and Sonic step into the machine. Nicole activates the machine and the three hedgehogs disappeared.

In one of the halls, the Black Arms force open the door and begin to walk in. The Doom's Eye fly over to the Black Arms.

Black Doom says through they, "Find the Chaos Emerald, and bring Shadow and Eve to me. They have to be on the ARK somewhere. Bring them to the Black Comet, and then the ritual can begin."

The Black Arms begins to search for the Chaos Emeralds and the Two hedgehogs. They walk down the hall to see Vector, Sonia, Manic, Rouge, Topaz, and Omega.

"Alright, it's time to kick some alien butts," Manic says.

Sonic steps forward, "I got this."

Sonia then spins around and creates a pink tornado. She pins to the Black Arm aliens and send them spinning around in circles.

Rouge jumps up in the air and shouts, "Screw kick!"

She then spins and rams at one of the Black Arms at the chest that sends it flying. The Black Arm alien then end up knocking down the others. Omega then brings out his gun power and fires at the aliens

"I am pleased I get to destroy the aliens," Omega says.

Topaz groans, "Oh brother."

Manic flies on his hover board, as the blue flying Black Arms chase him. Sonia brings out her blaster and use them to fire at the Black Arms and fall to the ground.

"This is just going to get harder for us," Sonia says.

"We got to fight them for as long as we can," Topaz says.

"This is going to have to go into over time," Rouge says.

The gang then begin to fight off the Black Arms in the hall.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Eve, and Shadow appear in the ARK, but looks like how it is over fifty years ago. Nicole appears in front of them.

"Hello, I trust that your trip is okay," Nicole says.

"Yes. It wasn't bad at all," Sonic says.

Eve giggles, "It feels a bit tingly."

"As much as I don't want to interrupt your fun Eve, but we need to be quick on this. Every minute we're in here is more the others have to deal with the Black Arms," Shadow sternly says.

"You're right, but where do we go first?" Eve asks.

Suddenly, they hear a voice, "Shadow. Eve."

Confused, the lynx and the three hedgehogs turn their heads down the hall to see someone walking towards them.

At the screen, Nicole has the inside of the disk visualized and can see what she sees. On the screen shows of some young person wearing blue clothes and yellow hair.

"Who is that?" Cream asks.

"I don't know. I'm guessing it's someone Shadow and Eve knew," Tails says.

Suddenly, they hear crashing sounds coming from the entrance. Outside of the secret room and out of the lab, Knuckles and the others can see the Black Arm aliens coming towards them.

Mighty cracks his knuckles, "Looks like they decided to come in without an invitation."

"Then it will be a good time to give them the boot," Knuckles says.

Knuckles runs over and gives the Black Arm alien a hard punch in the face with his spiked fist. Might then spin dashes at the Black Arm and sends it crashing to the wall.

Amy jumps up with her hammer, "Whoa hooo!"

Then slams the flying Black Arm on the head. Espio then throws his ninja weapons at it. Leon and Molly see the fight and guard the door as they fire their blasters at the enemy.

Leon says, "Things are just getting crazy huh."

"Yes, but we gotta keep fighting. Shadow and Eve are depending on us," Molly says.

"You're right. They have done so much for us. Eve even saved your life," Leon says.

Molly smiles, "You're right. We owe our lives to them. I refuse for them to be taken and used for the Black Arms' gain."

"Then let's do this," Leon says.

Molly nods her head. Leon and Molly begin to fire their blaster at the aliens once more as they make sure not to hit the others.

In the computer version of the ARK, Shadow, Eve, Sonic, and Nicole turn to the hall in surprise to see someone walking over. Walking closer, they see a young human girl who is wearing a light blue dress, a blue blouse jacket, blue slip on shoes, and a light blue headband like Eve's. She also has blond hair and blue eyes. Shadow and Eve recognize her as Maria Robotnik, their good friend.

Maria stops at close range with a smile and says, "Hi."

Shadow and Eve are in a state of shock to see her.

Eve slowly walks over, "M-Maria… Maria…"

Eve runs over and hugs the human girl, "Maria!"

Maria then hugs Eve and says, "Eve, you got so big since the last time I saw you. You've grown up."

Eve looks up as tears fall from her face and hugs her more.

Shadow walks over as he softly says, "Maria… is that… really you."

Maria turns her head, "Shadow. Welcome back?"

Shadow is still shocked to see her, but to Sonic and Nicole's surprise, Shadow smiles and hugs Maria too. Nicole and Sonic look to see this, and not that the two black and red hedgehogs can be blamed. They haven't seen Maria in a long time, and she end died during the ARK's shutdown.

"Maria… we… we missed you so much, "Eve says in tears.

Then Shadow says, "We thought we'd lost you forever."

"Don't be silly. As long as you hold me in your heart and thoughts, we'll never be a part," Maria says.

Eve looks up with a smile, "We're just glad to see you again."

"Me too," Maria says.

Maria looks up and notices Sonic and Nicole standing there with calm smiles.

"Who are your friends?" Maria asks.

Shadow and Eve turn their heads to see Sonic and Nicole.

"Um, right. Maria, these are my friends. Sonic the Hedgehog and Nicole," Eve says.

"Yo names Sonic, great to meet you," Sonic says, giving a thumbs up.

Nicole waves her hand, "Hello, my name is Nicole."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Maria happily says.

"Great to see you too. In case you're wondering, we're trying to get some answers," Sonic says.

"Uh, right," Shadow replies.

Then says, "Maria, things have changed a lot since the ARK. I have been in captivity for fifty years while Eve traveled through the future. The Black Arms invaded Mobius and… we need to know our purpose… please tell us."

Maria gasps in shock, "Fifty years? We need to speak to grandfather right away."

"You know where he is?" Eve asks.

"Yes. He's down the hall," Maria says.

The human girls and four mobian hurry down the hall to find the scientist.

Nicole says, "We need to do this quickly. I'm not sure how long the others can distract the Black Arms.

"I know, but we need to find the answer and I don't know how long this is going to take," Eve says.

Shadow says, "I don't care. I'm not leaving until I know everything."

"Then know everything, you shall…" A familiar elderly male voice says.

The gang comes to a stop to see an elderly man in the lab coat and looks a lot like Eggman, but has a gray mustache, a white lab coat, and brown paints, and wears glasses. Shadow and Eve are amazed to see Gerald Robotnik standing in front of them.

"Grandfather," Eve happily says and runs to him.

Then she gives the human scientist a hug.

Eve let's go and says, "It's great to see you."

"Eve. Is that really you. My, you surely have grown," Gerald says.

Eve smiles. Maria then comes over and hugs her grandfather by his arm.

Then says, "Grandpa, we're in trouble. The Black Arms are trying to destroy Mobius and wanted me and Shadow to find the Emeralds. We found them all, but we need help to get rid of them."

"I see. I fear the worst has come," Gerald says, concern.

Shadow then walks up, "Professor, we need help. We need to know how much you know about Black Doom, what we need to do to defeat him. Anything. Even our purpose."

Gerald says, "Hello Shadow, I have to admit, fifty years is a long time to wander in the dark."

"Pretty much. Our parents already explain much, even about uh… Shadow and me are related to Black Doom and what not," Eve says.

Gerald says, "Well, it is to be expected that you both will learn eventually."

"Yeah. Can we get the abridged version, professor? We're short on time," Sonic says.

Shadow glares at Sonic with a growl.

Eve calmly says, "It's okay. Try to explain as much as you can, even how to stop them."

"Of course. In short, you and your brother Shadow… are the ultimate protectors of life of Mobius," Gerald says.

"We are? Shadow asks.

"Initially your bodies were to be the source for a cure. Maria developed the rare Neuro-Immuno-Deficiency Syndrome. There is no cure, and I hope to make a cure in you. Which, I say that I gladly succeed," Gerald says.

"I see," Eve says.

Then Shadow asks, "But what about Black Doom?"

"Yes. Sadly, there were barriers I could not break in my research. Desperate, I sought the aid of Black Doom, a monstrous alien who wanted you to be his greatest weapon. He helped me create you… the Ultimate Lifeform… and give you his rare skills in Chaos Control in his D.N.A. Little did Black Doom know that I would later change you to be a champion for Mobius against him and his Black Arms," Gerald says.

"And they were like ten years late because of the Metarex," Sonic whispers.

"Who are the Metarex?" Maria asks.

"You don't wanna know," Eve answers.

"Still, the Black Comet will soon return. They plan to harness its power to destroy Mobius. The only way to stop them was to develop a way to use the very pony they intended to use against them," Gerald says.

"Wow! So Shadow is meant to be a hero of some kind. But, what about Eve?" Sonic asks.

Eve then turns to Gerald, "Yes grandpa, why did you created me?"

"Over the years, I have come to realize that Shadow might be lonely with being the only other Moiban besides his parents on the ARK. Maria and your parents thought the same way," Gerald says.

Maria says to Shadow, "You see, I'm kind of the reason why you were created. I asked grandfather if it's possible to create a sibling for you, Shadow. He and your parents agree to the idea."

"Yes. We went to work on it right away. During your development, I've decided to create you as I create Shadow. You will have the skills of Chaos Control and incredible speed and agility. Of course, I also had to use Black Doom's D.N.A like I used for Shadow," Gerald says.

"So what you're saying? Shadow and I aren't really cures or weapons," Eve asks.

"That's correct. You both are saviors. I'm sorry so much has to be put on your shoulders, but you are well prepared. You were created with my love for the people on Mobius and Obsidian and Cloud-Ra's love. That way, you may protect them," Gerald says.

Then kneels towards Eve, "And I am sorry about all this. Having you put involved in all of this. Black Doom never expect me to create another Ultimate Lifeform with your D.N.A. He'll try to use you as his weapon, the same way as he is planning to use Shadow."

"I won't let that happen. No way," Eve says.

"But what about the Eclipse Cannon?" Sonic asks.

"The Eclipse Cannon. Is the only thing that could destroy the planet. But, you both need to be careful, the Black Arms are connected under one mind. You need to destroy Black Doom in order to break the connection to their Hive Mind," Gerald says.

"So first we destroy Mr. Big shot, Black Doom, and then blast his giant hunk rock to smithereens," Eve says.

"Then that means, we have to go in the Black Comet," Sonic says.

"But do you know why Black Doom need the Chaos Emeralds so much?" Shadow asks.

"I'm afraid I was left in the dark by that information, but I suspect it's for his own gain. You must keep the emeralds safe and stop the Black Arms, before it's too late," Gerald says.

Shadow and Eve nod their heads.

"We'll put an end to the Black Arms' wrath," Shadow says.

Sonic says, "I think it's about time for us to head out."

"But what about you and Maria? We can't just leave," Eve says, the verge of tears.

"We can't leave Maria again!" Shadow says, upset.

Maria walks over to the pair, "Shadow. Eve…"

The two black and red hedgehogs look at their human friends.

She kneels down to their level and says, "You both have to go and protect everyone now, and you'll always have me…"

"If we hold you in our hearts," Shadow adds.

Then Eve says, "We'll always be together."

Shadow and Eve hug Maria one last time.

"Goodbye, Maria," Shadow and Eve says.

Shadow and Eve release Maria and head to Sonic and Nicole. With a flash of light, all four disappeared in a second.

Maria simply smiles, "Goodbye Shadow and Eve. Please, take care of each other."

Back in the room, Sally and the others wait for Sonic, Eve, Shadow and Nicole. In a flash of light, the three hedgehogs appear in the capsule and fall out of it with a thud. Nicole appears on the screen.

Eve groans, "Rough landing."

"What a ride," Sonic says.

Tails quickly runs over, "Sonic! Eve! Shadow! I'm glad you guys are back!"

"Great to see you too. What's going on?" Sonic asks.

"The Black Arms are closing in on us. We don't know how long the others can distract them," Sally says.

The three hedgehogs stand on their feet.

Sonic, Eve, and Shadow look at each other and know what they need to do.

Out in the hall, the Black Arms continue to fight the Freedom Fighters and friends. Molly has been slammed into the wall as the Black Arm holds its own blaster, ready to finish her off. Suddenly, it flinches and falls to the ground letting go of Molly. Molly takes a breather as her eyes are still wide. She sees Shadow holding a Chaos Spear in his hand.

Shadow asks, "Are you alright Molly?"

Molly simply nods her head, speechless.

"Good. Stay with Sally and the others, we'll handle the rest," Shadow says, and skates off.

In the hall, the Black Arms are starting to get the upper hand on Mobians. One of them even has Ray by the tail, and Mighty is pinned to the ground because of exhaustion.

Suddenly, Eve punches the Black Arm in the face, causing it to let go of Ray. Eve catches to Ray and speeds over to give the Black Arm holding Mighty a kick on it's stomach. Mighty is able to stand up and help with the fight. Eve lands on the ground and help Ray on his feet.

Eve turns to Shadow who finishes Chaos spearing a few of the aliens.

"Come on Shadow, let's finish this," Eve says.

"Right," Shadow says,

Eve brings out her Master Emerald Sword and uses her other hand to create one from her Chaos Energy. Shadow then takes off his inhibitors. With that, Shadow creates a Chaos Energy around his body.

"Let's teach those jerks a lesson," Eve says.

"Lets," Shadow answers.

Using their speed and power, Shadow and Eve attack the Black Arms everywhere in site. The two fight off the aliens and knock them out in every direction.

As he travels, Shadow angrily says as he punches and kicks the aliens, "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I am the union of ideals dark and benign but ultimately built in the name of love."

Eve then slashes at the aliens and perform spin dashes at them.

Eve says, "I want you all to know. My name is Eve the Hedgehog. One of the three leaders of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and one of the major heroes of Mobius."

Shadow punches the aliens, "We are the Ultimate Lifeforms!"

Eve then spin dashes the aliens from the sky, "We are the protectors of Mobius!"

Shadow and Eve continue to fight off the Black Arms. They also manage to rescue their friends who are almost attacked. Once the Black Arms from the ARK and the ship are dealt with. They soon see Black Doom's eye.

They both say, "Tell Black Doom this is who we are and that we'll destroy him!"

Then they both punch the Black Doom's eye in the face. The starfish like alien slams to the wall and falls to the ground.

Sometime later, in the main control room. All the Freedom Fighters and friends along with the enemies gather together.

Knuckles chuckles and says, "Show-offs."

"Don't worry. I'm sure things will go smoother once we get rid of the Black Arms," Sonic says.

"Alright. After everything that has been told, we got to go to the Black Comet. Shadow and Eve will most likely go. Any other volunteers?" Sally says.

Sonic steps forward, "I'll go."

Sonia and Manic step in.

"So will we," Sonia says.

"Us Hedgehog Family has to stick together," Manic says.

Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Rouge, and Omega step in.

Eggman walks forward too, "I guess I'll go to. The rest will stay in the ARK."

"When the time comes, you all need to get out while Shadow and I take down Black Doom," Eve says.

Sonic grins, "Yeah. Let's go get him."

"Then we better hurry," Amy says.

"We'll use my Eggship, it will hold all of us," Eggman says.

Not long after that, the group are in a silver, black, red and yellow colored ship that has Eggman's symbol on it. With that, the group fly off and leave the ARK. Sally and the others wait to see the group are making their way to the Comet. Julie-Su holds Jazz in her arms as they both shown concern.

Sally says in thought, "Please, be safe."

Eggman's ship continues to fly in the ship and see the Black Comet in sight. Shadow and Eve stare at the comet. Eve holds her backpack that contains the seven Chaos Emeralds. They both know that soon will be the final showdown against Black Doom… which will determine the fate of Mobius and all of its inhabitants.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Black Arm Ritual

Flying in the Egg ship, Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and the others are heading to the Black Comet to put an end of the Black Arms invasion once and for all. Right now, they are trying to find a way to find Black Doom and stop him and his army.

"Alright, we just need to go through that comet and find out where Black Doom is," Eve says.

"I suspect that Black Doom already know we have the Chaos Emeralds and will most likely be waiting for us," Shadow says.

"Sounds good to me. We'll just let him find us and we'll spin dash him," Sonic says.

"I think it's best that Shadow and me to handle Black Doom. We're the only one who can fight him," Eve says.

"Come on sis, don't worry so much. I can take on this Black Doom with you guys," Sonic says.

Sonia crosses her arms, "Sonic. Black Doom is a dangerous alien and appears to be very powerful. We better let Eve and Shadow handle this. The rest of us will help them get through."

"You're right. We basically going to the Black Arms' home turf," Sonic says.

Tails turns to Eve, "Eve, you were captured by the Black Arms. We suspect you might have been on the Black Comet. Do you think you can show us a way around there?"

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a try. Of course, I was busy trying to figure out where I am. I have also been trying to figure out what the Black Arms are up to. The only thing I was able to get is the ritual Black Doom mentioned before," Eve says.

"But Black Doom, didn't share that information with us. Any discussion we have were about the invasion itself, and didn't reveal what the ritual is," Shadow says.

"Then it looks like we'll have to go to the big guy himself for answers," Rouge says.

Omega asks, "Will there be aliens to destroy?"

"Trust me Omega, there will be plenty of aliens for you to fight," Sonic says.

Eggman says, "We'll have all of our answers soon enough. Here we are."

Sonic, Eve, and the others look out to see the Comet close range. The Eggship flies to the side of the Black Comet. Then a large tube comes out of the Eggship and with a large drill, connects itself to the Black Comet. In the cockpit, the group is ready to fight the Black Arms coming their way. Eve puts her backpack on and make sure her hand has a good grip on her.

"Ready to go?" Sonic asks.

"We're ready," Eve answers.

Eggman says, "Then lets the battle again."

Dr. Eggman presses the button and the door opens up. The group steps out of the cockpit and to the grounds of the comet. Everyone looks around to see a red and orange colored wall with yellowish orange ground.

Eve sternly says, "This is it. This is one of the hall I was searching at."

"So Black Doom had me in his home comet this whole time," Eve thinks.

The group looks around to see no one is here. The area is empty.

"Hmm, I suspect we'll be seeing Black Arm aliens right now," Sonic says.

"Maybe those chickens are hiding," Manic says.

"Don't let your guard down. They're soon to come by when we continue further," Shadow says.

"He's right Manic. We shouldn't underestimate Black Doom," Eve says.

"So what do we do?" Sonia asks.

Tails says, "I guess we'll have to keep moving forward."

The group nod their heads and begin to walk forward. To find their way around the comet. Unknown to the group, something slips out of the cockpit of the ship and lands on the top of the ceiling. The mysterious object looks to see the mobians, human, and robot walk deep into the comet.

In hidden chamber, Black Doom is seeing the group walking to the comet.

Black Doom says, "Hmm, looks like Shadow and Eve have come with their so called friends. And it appears, they have the Chaos Emeralds. The ritual will commence as planned and I shall have my champions."

Black Doom's monitor changes to Shadow and then to Eve who is having the Chaos Emeralds in her bag.

Black Doom evilly chuckles, "You have eluded me once little hedgehog, but this time… you and your brother will soon be mine."

Traveling in the comet, the group continue to find their way around as they watch for any Black Arm aliens that might come their way. Also, they need to watch out for Black Doom and guard the Chaos Emeralds. Eve taking the lead with Shadow protecting her.

Eve says, "I remember this place guys. I remember coming down this hall while trying to find my place around."

"At least we know something. Think you can tell us where Black Doom kept you. Maybe he's waiting there," Sonic says.

"Very unlikely, but it wouldn't hurt to check," Eve says.

"So which way is it?" Knuckles asks.

Eve walks to the left, "I believe it's this way."

Eve lead the others to a large steel door that looks like pillars of stone is covering the entrance.

"This is it," Eve says.

"You were put in this room?" Sonic asks.

"Not exactly. In the room is a strong capsule that he placed me in. I was able to get out and out of the room using teleporting. When Black Doom caught me, he put me in a capsule that my Chaos Control became useless," Eve says.

"That's not good," Sonia says.

Amy looks back and notices in fright, "Nether is that."

Everyone else turn their heads to see the Black Arm aliens running down and are running towards them.

Eve brings out her sword, "Looks like the welcoming committee is here."

"Yeah," Sonic says, stretching his legs.

"I say let's go give those aliens a fight they'll never forget," Sonic says.

Amy brings out her hammer, "Let's go!"

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic announces.

Sonic sets up his speed and spin dashes at one of the Black Arms. Amy then flies as he dodges the flying Black Arms in the air. Knuckles punches the Black Arms with his knuckles.

Rouge jumps in the air and shouts, "Screw Kick!"

Rouge spins like a tornado and slams at one of the Black Arm's back. Sonic then spins a pink tornado and knock some of them off her feet.

Omega uses his firearms to black the Black Arms in sight.

Omega says, "Feel the wrath of my firearms! I am powerful to take you all."

Omega continues to release multiple firearms at the aliens. Rouge sighs as she flies in the air to see Omega is destroying the Black Arms on the spot. Manic fights with his physical strength as the Black Arms with the swords attack him. Manic uses his hover board as a shield. Eve turns to see Manic is in trouble.

Eve takes off her scabbard and shouts, "Manic! Catch!"

Eve then throws the scabbard to Manic. Manic catches it and grins.

"Thanks Eve," Manic says.

Manic begins to use the scabbard to attack the Black Arm aliens that has blades. The scabbard is strong and sturdy that it's almost impossible to break. Manic swings the scabbard almost like a sword, but doesn't cut.

"Those aliens are so going down,"Manic says.

Shadow then creates Chaos Energy with his hand and swifts it to create his Chaos Spear. Eve slices her sword at the enemies.

Eve says, "There are so many of them. Dodging them is one thing, but fighting them is another."

Sonia then kicks the Black Arm alien in the face, "This is a lot harder."

As the group fight against the Black Arm aliens, The mysterious being continues to float in the sky to see the group fighting off the Black Arms.

Suddenly, Black Doom's voice appears saying, "The black and red female hedgehog has the Chaos Emeralds. Bring her to me. Shadow is most likely to follow."

The mysterious thing leaves the hiding spot to reveal Black Doom's eye. It flies down at top speed and right towards Eve. Eve quickly turns around long enough to see the attacker.

Shadow continues to fight off the Black Arms when he hears a scream, "Aaaah!"

He quickly turns around to see Black Doom's eye and has Eve in it's tentacles.

Eve struggles as she screams, "Let me go you overgrown starfish! Someone help!"

"Eve!" Shadow screams.

Shadow hurries over as he notices Eve's sword on the ground. He quickly grabs it and chases after her as the Black Doom's Eye takes her down the hall.

Still being carried down the hall, Eve continues to struggle to get away from the Doom Eye's clutches.

Eve struggles, "Let me go you creep! If you don't let me go I'm going to turn you to sushi!"

Shadow skates as fast as he can and sees Eve getting close range.

"I'm coming Eve! Don't worry!" Shadow calls out.

"I'm not worried. I'm just annoyed! Get this disgusting thing to let me go!" Eve angrily says.

Eve continues to struggle, "Get off of me you overgrown starfish!"

Shadow hurries to catch up to Eve. He jumps up in the air and performs a powerful kick at the Black Doom's Eye right at the eye. The Black Doom's alien lets go of Eve and she falls on her feet.

Eve sighs, "That was close."

Shadow walks to his sister and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit bruised and annoyed by that starfish," Eve says.

"I'm glad that you're unharmed," Shadow says.

Then presents Eve's sword, "Here. You dropped this."

"Thanks Shadow," Eve says, and watch her sword.

"Now, I think we should follow that alien, it might lead us to Black Doom," Shadow says.

Eve nods her head, "I was thinking the same thing. We better catch up to it."

Shadow and Eve begin to follow the alien to find Black Doom.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the others continue to fight the Black Arms. Sonic jumps up and spin dash a flying Black Arm to the ground.

Amy then swings her hammer at the Black Arms, "I'm getting tired."

Sonia kicks the alien on the back of the head, "Yeah. I feel my arms and legs are getting tired."

Sonic runs up the wall, "These are the last ones, so let's finish this."

Sonic then begins to spin dash down and slams the giant Black Arm to the ground. The others use their unique abilities and talents to take the rest of them down.

Sonic says, "Phew. Looks like we're finish here."

Knuckles looks around and asks, "Guys, where Shadow and Eve go?"

Sonic looks around to see Shadow and Eve have disappeared.

"Where they go?" Sonic asks.

Rouge says, "They were here a minute ago."

"Those two must have gone off to find Black Doom or something must have happened to them," Eggman says.

"We got to go find them," Tails says. to Sonic.

"You're right. Let's go find them," Sonic says.

Sonic and the others hurry off to go find Shadow and Eve.

At the different parts of the Comet, Shadow and Eve search around to find where the Doom's Eye has gone. The two black and red hedgehogs search around as they walk to a large room.

"Hmm, where could that alien go?" Eve asks.

"I'm not sure. It has to be around here somewhere," Shadow says.

Shadow and Eve continue to search around for any signs of Black Doom's Eye. Shadow looks at Eve to notice a rip on Eve's backpack right strap.

Shadow says, "Careful Eve, your backpack strap has a tear."

Eve takes off her backpack and looks at her strap.

"It must have been ripped from struggling against that strange alien," Eve says.

Shadow says, "Better keep the backpack on. We can't let Black Doom get the emeralds."

Shadow and Eve look around as they walk deep in the room. Suddenly, the pair begin to hear an echoing sound surrounding the area. Eve clutches her backpack tight as she holds her sword with the other.

Shadow says, "Keep your guard up."

"I know," Eve answers in a serious tone.

The two look around and notice no one is around. Suddenly, a flash of light appears and Black Doom appears in front of them.

Black Doom says, "Well well, looks like I have found what I'm looking for."

Shadow and Eve glare at Black Doom and position them for a fight.

Shadow and Eve ready themselves to fight Black Doom if he tries something.

Black Doom says, "Well done, Shadow and Eve… Our ritual can now commence as planned. Give me the Chaos Emeralds."

Hearing the statement, Eve holds on to her backpack that has the emeralds inside. Shadow stands in front of Eve to protect her.

Suddenly, they hear people calling their name, "Shadow! Eve!"

The two black and red hedgehogs turn around to see Sonic and the others running to him. Eve is slightly relieved to see the others, but knows that they're still in trouble.

Sonic turns to Eve, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine, just surprised to find him here," Eve says.

Eggman says, "Eve, hold on to the emeralds and make sure Black Doom doesn't get them!"

"They're planning to destroy the planet!" Rouge says.

Black Doom chuckles and says, "Ignorant fools. We're here to save the human and mobians form their own demise. We offer… salvation."

"Salvation? You can't be serious?" Eve asks in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow demands.

Black Doom answers, "Their greed, thirst for power and affinity for betrayal has them on the path of self-destruction. Their actions will lead to the extinction of their species. We're here to save them from themselves… with our perfect order, allowing them to live through their desperate lives in peace."

"Why am I having trouble believing it after the destruction they have done to other planets?" Eve thinks.

"Humans and Mobians are a great energy source for us… they will be well kept," Black Doom adds.

Everyone exclaims in shock to hear this.

"Di-did he say energy source?!" Amy asks, stunned.

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing," Manic replies.

Sonia worriedly says, "I don't know…"

"Does being food for the Black Arms sound good to you," Sonia scolds at Manic's face, making him nervously laugh.

"No kidding," Sonic says.

Black Doom darkly laughs. Suddenly, Eve her head is hurting. She poor hedgehog clutch her head with her left hand, and continues to hold the bag with her right arm. The pain Eve is having cause her unable to hold the bag and drop it to the ground. When that happens the Chaos Emeralds fall out and Eve drop to her knees.

Shadow kneels to her, "Eve, are you alright?"

"It's Black Doom. He's using his mind link in my head," Eve says, struggling for control.

"Yes little hedgehog. Now, let us begin our ritual of prosperity," Black Doom says.

With his power of Chaos Control, Black Doom summons the Chaos Emeralds that begin to float right to him.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles exclaims.

The Emeralds fly into the air until they are floating in front of Black Doom.

Using their power, Black Doom calls out, "Chaos Control!"

Suddenly, a bright green glow surrounds the area. Everyone begins to cover themselves from the blinding light.

Tails asks, "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure, but we're about to find out," Sonic answers.

In the outskirts of space out side of Mobius, the Black Comet continues to fly around its orbit. Suddenly, it disappears in a flash of light. Then suddenly, it reappears over Station Square. Luckily, the black is evacuated so no one can see it. The Black Comet lowers itself closer to the surface. Suddenly, a strange tentacles and vines appear from the comet and pin themselves to the streets of Station Square. One even destroyed one of the buildings.

In the ARK, Sally and the others become confused to see the Comet disappeared.

"What just happened?" Bunnie asks.

"Oui, ze comet. It has disappeared," Antoine says.

Suddenly, they hear Topaz says in shock, "What?! Are you sure?"

Everyone turns to see Topaz talking.

"Right. I wait for any further update," Topaz says. Then hangs up her communicator.

"Is something wrong?" Charmy asks.

"It's worse. The Black Comet suddenly appeared over Station Square," Topaz says.

Shocked, Sally asks, "What did you say?"

Back in the comet, everyone is surprised to see what they witnessed.

"What was that? What just happened?" Amy asks.

"The Black Arms just warped the comet down to the surface using Chaos Control!" Sonic says.

Shocked, Rouge says, "No. That's impossible."

"That's why you needed the Chaos Emeralds, was it? You need them to warp the comet to Mobius," Shadow angrily says.

Black Doom laughs, and says, "Precisely. The comet's velocity isn't powerful enough to pass through another planet's atmosphere. The emeralds amplify the space-time control powers of Chaos Control. We need them to charge to full power. It's the perfect plan."

Eve says, "Tell me, is this why you needed my grandfather help. To find the emeralds for you. You suspect that you might not be able to find them on your own."

"What?!" Tails exclaims.

"That's insane!" Eggman adds.

"The professor was in development of the ultimate life force, but he needed my help. So we made a deal… I helped him and he promised to deliver me the seven Chaos Emeralds. That's how you were created, Shadow. You would help us do both," Black Doom says.

"Helping you?!" Shadow exclaims.

"Yes. Of course, I never anticipate that Professor Gerald would create another ultimate life source that is equal to you in anyway. I suspect it when you and this little sister of yours was on the last planet my kind conquered, Black Doom says.

"This is insane! He betrayed his own kind for research!" Eggman says shocked.

"More like he did it for everyone on the planet," Eve says.

Everyone looks at Eve with confusion and her head doesn't hurt anymore.

"It's true, grandfather did created Shadow with Black Doom's help, and that I was created to be exactly like Shadow. However," Eve calmly says, her head is lowered.

Then lifts it up to face Black Doom, "That is not the reason why grandfather wanted us created. Shadow and I were created to help the being of Mobius. Even what you said is true, I refuse to help you destroy this planet. Not ever."

"Now that's what I'm talking about, sis… We're not just standing here doing nothing," Sonic says.

"Yeah... let's do this I'll crush that cosmic rock ball!" Knuckles says, about to throw a punch, but suddenly stand still in place.

The others become shocked.

"Knuckles! What's wrong?!" Sonia asks.

Suddenly, Sonic and the others are soon unable to move their body. Shadow and Eve turn around to see everyone, but them are paralyzed.

Black Doom ghastly says, "A special weapon… this gas, once released is quickly absorbed into your bloodstream. In a moment, total paralysis will hit your nervous system. The end is near now."

Shadow and Eve turn to Black Doom in shock.

Suddenly, little spawn begins to crawl out.

Black Doom says, "Ahhh… my dear offspring… eat and devour these savory dishes."

The little spawn begins to crawl towards Sonic and the others as they are paralyze in place.

"We have to do something," Eve worriedly says.

Eve turns to see Shadow is very bitter towards Black Doom. The next moment, Shadow steps on one of the offspring like it's nothing.

"I just about had it with you. I've left the past behind me. No one can tell me what to do now! My sister and I will destroy you, Black Doom," Shadow says.

"I gave you life, and This is how you repay me!" Black Doom says and laughs.

Then says, "The irony of it all is… I gave you life… NOW I'll take it back!"

Black Doom then floats away.

Shadow says, "He's getting away."

Suddenly Sonic says, "Shadow! Eve! Got after him!"

Eve turns around, "What about you?!"

"You have to," Manic says.

"You're our only hope!" Sonia says.

Shadow says, "We need to get going. We can't lose him."

Reluctant, Eve nods her head, "Right."

She begins to pick up speed, "But first, let me take care of this."

Eve then begins to spin dash all the spawns that is on the ground, sending them to the wall.

Eve lands on her feet, "There. Now let's go get him.

Shadow and Eve begin to speed down the hall and go after Black Doom. Now the two hedgehogs are going to destroy Black Doom once and for all.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Ultimate Lifeforms' Bonds

On the ARK, everyone is growing very concerned about their friends. In fact, they've been worried since they left. Everyone waits patiently in the control room of the ARK.

Cosmo worriedly says, "I hope they'll be alright."

"Don't worry Cosmo, I'm sure they're fine," Galaxina says.

"We can only hope, Galaxina. If Sonic, Eve, Shadow, and the others don't stop Black Doom, then we'll all be endangered," Sally says.

At the same time, Julie-Su and Espio are looking over the disk with Nicole who is on the screen.

"It's amazing that Professor Gerald went through all this trouble to get a message to Shadow and Eve. I can't help but feel there is something else he added. From what I discover," Nicole says.

"We can only hope we find something. The computer is starting to have trouble maintaining itself," Julie-Su says.

"The computer hadn't been used in a long time, even when Dr. Eggman used it last. We just have to make sure we don't lose the data," Nicole says.

"I do hope they can stop this. Shadow and Eve are our only hope to stop Black Doom," Topaz says.

"I sure hope they can handle him," Leon says.

Some of them begin to look out the window to see Mobius. They really hope the others are alright.

Back in the Black Comet, Sonic and the others are still paralyzed from earlier, but soon, they begin to move. Sonic slowly moves his left arm and right leg. Soon he is able to move his entire body again. Sonia, Manic, and the others do the same.

Sonia slowly moves her body saying, "I… I can move again."

"Me too," Tails says.

The gang continue to slowly move their bodies until the paralyzing wears off. Everyone is able to move normally again.

"Dudes, that felt really weird," Manic says.

"Yeah. Never want to go through that again," Sonic replies.

Rouge says, "We have to find Shadow and Eve."

Eggman shakes his head, "I'm afraid we can not."

Everyone looks at Eggman with confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Amy asks.

"This is something Shadow and Eve have to do on their own. They have to be the ones to defeat Black Doom. We must get off the comet right away. That way, they can use the Eclipse cannon to destroy it," Eggman says.

"But… we can't leave them alone," Sonia says.

"This is what my grandfather designed them to do. To defend this planet. Something that Eve has been doing all along," Sonic says.

Sonia, Amy, and Tails show concern.

Knuckles says, "Besides, I know Eve can handle herself."

"So can Shadow. With two Ultimate Lifeforms fighting alongside each other, Black Doom doesn't stand a chance," Rouge says.

Eggman says, "Then we must hurry because Shadow and Eve begin their final showdown."

Everyone begins to hurry to get out of the comet. Sonic stops and turns to where Shadow and Eve disappeared to.

Sonic thinks, "Shadow. Eve. I know you both can stop him."

Then he hurries up to the others to get off the comet.

Somewhere in the comet, Shadow and Eve use their own form of speed to chase after Black Doom. It doesn't help that a small aircraft is chasing after them as it fires it blaster.

Eve turns her head, "Those aliens are not making this easier on us."

"I know, but we gotta keep moving," Shadow says.

Shadow and Eve continue to super speed and look ahead to see the Black Arm aliens. They are either holding red blades or blasters. Eve places her sword on the loop of her belt since she removes her scabbard. Shadow and Eve know what they should do. Both of the hedgehogs charge up their hand with Chaos Energy.

They both jump in the air and shout, "Chaos Spear!"

They both create multiple spears of Chaos Energy and they strike down the Black Arms in their way.

Eve brings out her sword, "Chaos-Calibur!"

Eve's sword turns green and strikes at the ship that chased them. The ship soon blows up as Shadow and Eve land on their feet. Then Shadow and Eve continue to move forward. Then both hedgehogs continue to track down their enemy.

They both hurry to a large wall with a trail spiraling upward. They stop to look up at the large around wall and see many of the Black Arms on the path.

"Looks like we'll have to go up to get there" Shadow says.

Eve says, "I-I think I can sense Black Doom's presence. It's faint, but I can tell."

"Then let's go," Shadow says.

Shadow and Eve use their speed to accelerate up the trail. At the same time, they are spin dashing every Black Arm that come their way. They both continue with this feat until they reach the top of the trail. Shadow and Eve look around to see a few halls going in different directions. Eve looks around and suddenly, feels a slight pain in her head.

Eve then points to the one up ahead, "It's this way."

Shadow simply nod their heads and they continue on their way. They both hurry down the hall to see a large area up ahead. Shadow notices something glowing. He squints his eyes to see the Chaos Emeralds, but Black Doom is here as well. He still has the Chaos Emeralds floating over him.

Shadow glares and says, "There he is."

Eve nods her head and say, "Then let's go."

Shadow and Eve pick up some speed and reach the large area where Black Doom is simply floating in the middle. Black Doom looks ahead to see the two black and red hedgehogs reaching the area and stop using their speed. The two hedgehogs continue to keep their guard up as they walk to the alien leader.

Black Doom says, "Well done. You both gone farther then I expected… I'm impressed."

Shadow and Eve continue to walk toward the aliens.

"But you still don't understand, do you? The future we offer is the only option for these creatures," Black Doom says.

"You wish. Like we're ever going to allow you to do that to the beings on Mobius," Eve angrily says.

"We have heard enough! You're boring me to death, Black Doom! You're doing down!" Shadow adds.

"And we mean hard," Eve adds.

Black Doom simply laughs and says, "Such bravado for a couple of little hedgehogs! I thought you were different from the rest… but maybe not. We are more alien than you think…"

Black Doom lifts his left claw up as he says, "... The same blood runs through our veins."

"Just because we're created from your D.N.A doesn't mean we're like you! And as for you, you were just using our grandfather, weren't you!" Eve angrily says.

"I think I just have enough of him…" Shadow says.

Suddenly, Shadow feels a sharp pain in his head. Ge soon falls to his knees as he clutches his head with his hands.

Eve yelps, "Shadow!"

Soon Eve ends up feeling the same pain like Shadow and from before. Eve clutches her head and falls to her knees.

Black Doom says, "Hmmm, so you both found out. You were created from my blood.

"Wh-what?" Shadow asks.

"You are a part of me… do you feel that? I can control you… You cannot escape me… nor can you escape your past," Black Doom says.

Shadow and Eve continue to clutches their heads in pain as Black Doom maniacally laughs as he begins his attempt to manipulate them both.

Back on Mobius in G.U.N Headquarters, Cloud-RA, Obsidian, and Commander Tower wait to hear anything from the Freedom Fighters, agents, or someone from the ARK.

"They have been gone a while," Cloud-Ra says.

Then sadly sighs, "Maybe I should have gone with them."

"We must have faith in them dear. I'm worried about them too, but we have to remember that they are made to do this. Plus, they both have battle Dr. Eggman and the Metarex," Obsidian says.

"I know, "Cloud-Ra says.

Commander Tower thinks, "Shadow. Eve. I do hope you both are able to get out of this.

Back in the ARK, Espio and Julie-Su are typing the control panel.

Charmy asks, "Hey guys… are you in yet?"

Vector pushes Charmy out of the way and covers his mouth, "Quiet Charmy!"

Charmy muffles as he tries to overcome.

Chamry says, "Espio, we need you and Julie-Su to focus, 'cuz if we don't hurry all the data we recovered will be lost."

"Easier said than done," Espio comments.

Nicole appears on the screen, "We're trying as hard as we can. Apparently there is some kind of program that is trouble accessing."

"Any idea what it is?" Rotor asks.

Nicole answers, "It's hard to make out, but it seems to be a kind of video. It might be from Professor Gerald."

Just then, Charmy flies out of Vector's hand, "That's it… I'll do it… get out of the way!"

"Get back here you idiot!" Vector screams.

But before Vector can protect further, Charmy smash the computer control panel with his fist. They soon see the screen activating some kind of video on the screen. Soon enough, Professor's Gerald appears on the screen.

Charmy screams, "Hey, it's working!"

"It's a good thing too," Rotor says.

Rachel says surprised, "It's Professor Gerald Robotnik."

"That's him?" Leon asks.

Molly notices, "Hmm, he looks a lot like Eggman. I can see the resemblance."

"I wonder what will happen now?" Sally asks.

In the Comet, Shadow and Eve continues to feel Black Doom's mind control. They both feel that they are about to lose control of themselves.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice, "Shadow. Eve. My dear grandchildren."

"That voice," Shadow softly says, surprised.

Shadow and Eve look up in surprise.

"What is this?" Black Doom asks, anger.

Suddenly, multiple screen appear around the area. Appearing on the screens is Professor Gerald Robotnik.

The recording says, "If you're listening to this then the worst has happened… you need to know the truth. The government plans to shut down this research facility."

"Professor…?" Shadow asks, shocked.

"Grandfather," Eve adds.

Back on Mobius in G.U.N Headquarters, Professor Gerald's recording has reached it as well. Soon, many of the human cities are hearing this broadcast.

Professor Gerald says in the recording, "The government plans to cease all of our research… and imprison all who know about you. I made a terrible mistake. It's all my fault… making contact with that comet."

"Professor Gerald?" Commander Tower replies.

"Something must be happening," Obsidian worriedly suspects.

"Yes. I never knew the professor made this video," Cloud-Ra says.

The recording continues, "Now, listen very carefully…"

Outside the comet, Sonic, Eggman and the others are able to get out and stay far away from it. They look at a large screen on one of the buildings to see Professor Gerald.

The recording continues, "In 50 years, the Black Comet will return… they plan to harness its power to destroy this planet! The only way to stop them… was to develop a way to use the very power they intended to use against them.

Hearing the recording, they know that is needed to be done.

Eggman says, "That's it! It's brilliant!"

"Looks like Professor Gerald wants Shadow and Eve to be ready to fight Black Doom," Knuckles says.

"I hope they can handle it," Amy says.

"Me too Ames," Sonic says, showing concern.

Back at the chamber of the Black Comet, Shadow and Eve are watching the message being broadcasted to them as Black Doom watch.

The recording continues, "Shadow… Eve… it's up to you and only you can stop them! I developed the Eclipse Cannon… it's the only weapon that can destroy the Black Comet. Shadow, Eve, you are the only hope… to save mankind as we know it. The future of this planet depends on… you!"

Shadow and Eve are surprised to see the professor has another video for them.

Suddenly, on the screen, they can see Maria appearing with the professor.

Maria happily says, "Don't worry, grandfather. Shadow, Eve, and I will protect this planet. Right Shadow? Right Eve?"

Black Doom says, "Gerald… you fool!"

Then sends the screens away.

"The hedgehogs are already in my control…" Black Doom says.

But suddenly notices, "What's this?!"

Shadow and Eve soon stand up and don't feel the pain in their heads anymore.

"Well, well, well… seem like you both become fully immune to my mind control," Black Doom says.

Eve says, "Like you can control us that easily."

"You have no control over us, Black Doom. My sister and I understand why we are here," Shadow says.

Then Eve says, "We made a promise to Maria to protect this planet and were determined to keep it! And that means finishing you once and for all!"

Eve then jumps up and brings out her sword. Soon it turns to a bright green color. Eve then begins to strike at Black Doom. Suddenly, he disappeared, leaving the Chaos Emeralds behind. Eve then lands on the ground.

Eve looks around, "Where he go?"

Shadow hurries to Eve's side, "Keep your guard up."

Suddenly, they hear Black Doom's voice, "Have it your way. So be it… be prepared to meet your maker! Your past, present, and future ends here. Today! Prepare to die! Say goodbye as you witness my true wrath!"

Outside above the Black Comet, Black Doom appears. Suddenly, Black Doom begins to transform. Sonic and the others look above the comet to see the transformation of the Black Arm's leader. With a flash of light, Black Doom transformed.

Black Doom now has black-brown, red, and black colored skin, and yellow and red colored eyes. He has two gargoyle like heads on either side of his torso. One has Black Doom's horns, and the other has vertical horns, and two large and thick round wings a strange spines, and rooted to a large boulder. It has the same jaws as the alien Eve has fought. Black Doom also gain extra fingers on his hands and possible arms on the side of his body, and double jointed shoulders.

Sonic and the others are shocked to see the monster.

In the chamber, Shadow and Eve can sense a strong powerful Chaos Energy. Since they see the Chaos Emerald, they know that they need to do. They both turn to each other. Eve nods her head and Shadow nods his.

Shadow and Eve focus their energy and their hears that connect to each other. The Chaos Emeralds soon glower themselves to form a circle around them. They both concentrate their powers as the emeralds circle around them at a fast paced. With a bright flash of light, Shadow and Eve transform into their super form. Shadow and Eve soon fly through the comet and out to see the city's sky is red and the city practically abandoned and buildings are destroyed.

Sonic and the others notice Shadow and Eve flying through the air glowing gold.

"It's Eve!" Sonic happily says.

"And Shadow!" Rouge says.

"They must have used the Chaos Emeralds power!" Tails says.

Up in the ARK, Nicole is able to change the screen to see what is happening.

"Alright!" Bunnie cheers.

"Go get hum guys!" Rotor shouts.

The G.U.N Soldiers, humans, and everyone sees the battle is going to begin.

Shadow and Eve float in the air to see Black Doom's monstrous form.

Black Doom evilly says, "I have you life, and you dare to defy me. I shall end you two once in for all."

Black Doom the creates thunder made of Chaos Energy and fires them at the two hedgehogs.

Eve shouts, "Chaos Bubble!"

Soon a bubble of Chaos Energy appears around the two hedgehogs and repeal the Chaos Thunder's attack. Once the Chaos Thunder is gone, Eve makes the bubbles vanish. Shadow flies to Black Doom at top speed. He uses his right hand to create his Chaos Energy.

He shouts, "Chaos Spear!"

Shadow swift his wrist and make multiple Chaos Spear and attack Black Doom.

Eve creates a bow and three arrows, "Chaos arrows!"

Eve fires the arrows that change to five times the arrows she fires. The arrows hit Black Doom making him scream in agony.

Furious, Black Doom shouts, "Chaos thunder!"

The thunder fires towards Eve's from Black Doom's claw and attack Eve. Eve flies as she dodge the attack. She then feels a pain as a bit of the thunder hits her hand.

Shadow flies to Black Doom and great Chaos Energy from his hand.

He throws a punch as he shouts, "Chaos Blast!"

Then slams his fist to Black Doom's head, making him scream in agony.

Eve flies up as her sword is now gold.

She slashes her sword as she says, "Chaos-Calibur!"

The slash of the sword create a slash beam and strikes Black Doom on the back. Black Doom growls in anger and glare at the two hedgehogs.

"Prepare to die hedgehogs! Along with the beings on this planet!" Black Doom angrily says.

Then fires multiple Chaos spears at them. Eve then creates another Chaos Bubble and shield them from the fire.

Everyone who is watching the fight are cheering for the two hedgehogs to defeat Black doom. Shadow and Eve continue to fire at any attack they have on them. Black Doom continues to fight against them. Shadow and Eve stand to see Black Doom is starting to get weaken.

Eve holds out her sword, "Shadow, let's end this."

Shadow nods his head and holds the handle of the sword along with Eve. Shadow and Eve focus their Chaos Energy to the Master Emerald sword. Suddenly, the blade of the sword transform into a golden large zangetsu sword blade. The two hedgehogs then have their sword aiming towards Black Doom. Together, they both fly down and begin to spin and form a golden tornado.

Together, they both shout, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The pair fly down so fast that Black Doom doesn't have time to react. In a matter of seconds, Shadow and Eve stabs and flies right through Black Doom's chest. They fly out as they fly towards the sky.

Black Doom screams in agony, "NO… Impossible! I am the supreme being that rules this universe! I am the immortal life form! I am the ultimate power!"

Black Doom continues to scream in agony as he falls out of the sky. Soon Black Doom falls right through the top of the comet and lands on the ground of one of the chambers. Soon, Black Doom has died. Suddenly, many of the Black Arms feel a hard pain and begin to collapse around the area.

Shadow and Eve continues to float in the air to see Black Doom is defeated, permanently.

Eve says, "Sorry Black Doom, but there is always someone stronger."

"We're really Ultimate lifeforms, and you… you're done," Shadow adds.

After defeating Black Doom, Shadow and Eve stand on the Black Comet. They know that there is one thing they need to do.

Shadow turns to Eve, "Only one thing left to do…"

"Right. It's time we destroy this comet once and for all. But, how are we going to get it to space?" Eve replies.

"Follow me," Shadow says.

Shadow flies off the comet and around it. Eve quickly follow. Soon, they both are under the Comet. Shadow presses his hands against the bottom and Eve follows. Shadow and Eve focus their Chaos Energy with all their might.

They both shout, "Chaos Control!"

With the power of Chaos Control, The Black Comet disappears and reappears in outer space. The comet begins to slow fly towards the possession of the Space Colony ARK.

At the control room, the group see the Eclipse Cannon on the screen and is possession it to fire.

"The Eclipse Cannon is activating to full power," Sally says.

"Got it Sally," Rotor says.

The Eclipse cannon charges up the power in a green energy. It aims towards the Black Comet as Shadow and Eve leave the area. The Eclipse Cannon charges up to full power, and fires at the Black Comet. The Black Comet soon explodes into pieces and scattered across space in tiny pieces.

Down on Mobius in the streets of Station Square, Sonic and the others have seen the whole event. Black Doom is gone and the comet is destroyed.

Tails cheers, "YEAH… They did it! The Black Comet is destroyed!"

"Whoa! That was epic!" Manic says.

"Yeah. That was sweet," Sonic says.

Omega replies, "Shadow and Eve perform an astonishing performance. Some life forms have all the luck."

Sonia sighs, "Will you give it a res, Omega?"

"I hope they're okay," Rouge says.

"I'm sure they're fine Rouge. They both got each other to back each other up," Amy says.

Eggman begins to slowly tiptoe away, "How about giving me those Chaos Emeralds now?"

Before Eggman can walk away, Knuckles turns to him in rage, "Hey, get back here you creep!"

Soon, Knuckles begins to chase Dr. Eggman as the others laugh.

Back on the ARK, The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and friends cheer that they have won the battle.

"They did it! They stop the Black Arms!" Bunnie cheers.

"Alright!" Rotor shouts.

Antoine points out, "And zere are ze heroes now."

Outside the ARK, Shadow and Eve fly towards it.

Sally turns to the others, "Come on, we have to get back home. We probably have a lot of cleaning when we get back."

"Yes. It will be hard work, but we'll repair Mobius," Galaxina says.

Outside in space, Shadow and Eve flies on top of the ARK as they are still in their super form.

Eve cheers, "Alight! Way past cool! Black Doom's gone!"

Then hugs Shadow, "We did it!"

Shadow is a bit surprised by Eve's outburst and hug. He simply smiles and hugs her back.

"Yes we did, and… we did it together," Shadow says.

Back in G.U.N HQ, the agents cheer to see the Black Arms defeated and the Black Comet destroyed. Commander Tower, Cloud-Ra, and Obsidian can't be any prouder. Walking towards them is the president himself along with Jerome and Stephanie.

The president says, "How ironic… after the way he was treated, he saved us all in the end. We were all wrong about the professor."

Commander Tower and the Mobian couple are surprised to hear the president say that.

Then the president says, "Let us pay homage to Professor Gerald. Let us work together to ensure peace and prosperity for a brighter future! What do you, Commander!"

Commander Tower shows a calm smile and says, "Excellent idea, Mr. President."

Back on the ARK, Sally and the others are boarding the G.U.N ship and Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier to make their way back home. Everyone can't wait to be back home and continue on with their lives. Of course, they still have a battle to take care of, but they'll do it together.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Eve are looking out the window in one of the rooms. It's the same room they used to look at the planet Mobius with Maria. Eve holds in her hand as she and Shadow look at it. It's a photo of Professor Gerald and Maria.

They both then hug each other and are glad this chapter of their life is gone for good. They put an end to Black Doom and their dark past.

Shadow turns to Eve, "Come on Eve, let's go home."

Shadow and Eve begins to head back to the ship to make their way back to their ride back home.


End file.
